Soul Meets Body
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Algumas pessoas nascem uma para a outra. Outras, não. .BrianHarry. .DracoHarry.
1. I want to live where soul meets body

**Autor: **Dark K.

**Título: **Soul Meets Body

**Capa: **no profile

**Rating: **M

**Gênero: **Angst\Romance

**Esta fic é um crossover, meaning ela trata de personagens de duas obras distintas, que nada tem a ver uma com a outra. Mas não se preocupem, ninguém de Queer As Folk vai virar bruxo. XD**

**Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling, os de Queer as Folk a alguém que eu não faço idéia de quem seja, mas certamente não sou eu.**

**Esta obra de ficção visa apenas a diversão, nenhum lucro financeiro está sendo obtido através dela.**

**O nome da fic vem de uma música homônima da banda **_**Death Cab for Cutie**_**.**

* * *

**Soul Meets Body**

_1. __I want to live where soul meets body_

Às vezes as coisas simplesmente _não funcionam_.

O dia começara mal. Depois de ter passado um mês longe da empresa, não sentia vontade alguma de voltar a trabalhar (férias fazem isso com qualquer um, principalmente férias na Europa). Acordara atrasado para uma reunião com seus novos clientes, o motor do seu carro morrera, o rapazinho da noite anterior decidira dormir no sofá da sala, mesmo depois de ele tê-lo mandado embora, e agora ele não conseguia nem mesmo ir até em casa sem ficar absolutamente encharcado na maldita chuva que não parava de cair, não dava uma única trégua, nem quando ele estava obviamente de mau humor.

O fato de que hoje fazia exatamente um ano que Justin havia ido embora não tinha _absolutamente porra alguma_ a ver com seu mau humor.

Sacudindo a cabeça para afastar os cabelos dos olhos, continuou caminhando apressado em direção à loja de Mike, onde tentaria convencer o homem que um dia havia sido seu melhor amigo – antes de se transformar numa dona de casa, isso é – a sair com ele, pelo menos naquela noite.

Não que aquela noite tivesse algo de especial. Não tinha. Era uma noite como qualquer outra, ele não ficava contando os dias ou percebendo que fazia um ano que... Um ano de nada.

Era uma noite como qualquer outra.

Na sua pressa, não viu uma caixa sendo levada para a porta da loja por alguém que estava coberto por tal caixa. E por isso, derrubou caixa e carregador diretamente no chão.

"Não consegue _olhar_ por onde anda?", perguntou irritado, enquanto a pessoa que havia sido derrubada no chão voltava-se para a caixa, juntando roupas que haviam se espalhado no chão, sem nem mesmo olhar para ele.

"Considerando que eu estava carregando uma _caixa_, não, não consigo. Mas me desculpe mesmo assim. Eu deveria estar prestando mais atenção.", replicou uma voz baixa, um tanto tímida, mas segura, apesar de ter um sotaque carregado.

Sem olhar duas vezes para a pessoa que fechava as abas da caixa, seguiu seu caminho, mal notando que a pessoa o seguia para dentro da loja.

Antes que pudesse cumprimentar Michael, ouviu a caixa sendo largada no chão com um suspiro de cansaço da pessoa que a carregava.

"Essa era a última.", disse a mesma voz de antes, ainda soando tímida, mas mais relaxada.

Michael nem mesmo se dignou a olhar para ele, e sorriu para a pessoa atrás dele.

"Ótimo! Você é um morador oficial do prédio agora."

Antes que a voz pudesse responder, olhou para Mike com um certo ar de indignação.

"Não vai nem mesmo cumprimentar seu melhor amigo?"

Michael sorriu mais uma vez.

"Eu quero te apresentar o morador da loja. Brian, este é Harry Potter. Harry, este é Brian Kinney."

Com um olhar de desprezo, virou-se lentamente e deparou-se com um par de olhos verdes e um mar de cabelos negros e bagunçados sobre um rosto pálido de traços retos, em um garoto que não podia ser muito mais velho do que Jus... do que 20 anos.

Sem prestar muita atenção nele, o garoto inclinou a cabeça levemente.

"Um prazer. Michael, posso levar a caixa para cima?"

"Claro, claro.", respondeu o dono da loja com um sorriso, enquanto o garoto apenas juntava a caixa do chão e subia as escadas, deixando um Brian incrédulo para trás.

Ele havia acabado de ser _desprezado_ por um moleque?

"Ora, ora, Mikey. Nunca imaginei que você ia acabar mantendo um reserva na sua própria loja. O que o professor acha disso?"

"O professor acha que você precisa saber de toda a situação antes de julgar qualquer um, Brian.", disse Ben, descendo as escadas sem o garoto, fazendo Brian olhar para ele zombeteiramente.

"Mas vejam bem! E vocês estão compartilhando?"

Ben apenas balançou a cabeça, olhando para seu marido.

"Ele disse que não quer incomodar novamente, e vai ficar aqui hoje à noite. Nem mesmo pra jantar eu consegui convencê-lo. Eu vou até o mercado trazer alguma comida, pelo menos por hoje."

"Ok.", respondeu Michael, "Ligue pro Hunter, veja se ele não quer vir até aqui hoje à noite e tentar fazer ele sair."

Ben fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e saiu, deixando os dois velhos amigos sozinhos.

"Então, vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

"Lembra que assim que eu e Ben compramos o prédio da loja, nós comentamos que queríamos alguém que morasse no andar de cima?", Brian acenou com a cabeça uma única vez, "Pois bem, nós encontramos alguém. E ele concordou em cuidar da loja, também, em troca do aluguel e um salário pequeno, que é o que eu posso pagar; mas eu realmente estava precisando de ajuda agora que Jus... erm, agora que eu estou sozinho aqui."

Brian olhou de maneira irritadiça para Michael, antes de decidir ignorar o comentário à pessoa não comentada. Fazia um ano que eles tentavam não falar o nome na sua presença. Ele achava divertido. E se sentia agradecido por isso, jamais demonstrara.

"Babylon hoje à noite. Festa dos Super Heróis, o retorno, já que você perdeu a do ano passado.", Brian disse, com sua voz mais sedutora, mas Mike apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não posso. Eu prometi ao Harry que ia ajudar com a mudança."

"Não, Michael, você prometeu que ia me ajudar _se_ não tivesse nada melhor para fazer. Uma festa parece ser bem melhor que me ajudar a desencaixotar coisas. Além do mais, eu posso fazer isso sozinho.", disse o garoto da escada.

Dessa vez sem o casaco largo demais e encharcado, Brian deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo homem menor, a camiseta branca marcando um corpo magro, mas definido.

Nada mal. Nada mal _mesmo_.

"Você sempre pode deixar Mikey desencaixotando e vir comigo. Festa dos Super Heróis.", o publicitário repetiu, escorando-se ao balcão com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, sem esconder que estava dando em cima do rapaz.

Mas em vez de cair de amores por ele, como todos os outros faziam, o rapaz deu uma risada seca.

"Eu já brinquei de super herói por tempo demais. Mas obrigado pelo convite.", voltando o olhar para Michael, ele sorriu, e Brian notou que isso o fazia parecer mais novo, mais... calmo. "Você realmente devia ir, Michael. Eu vou ficar bem sozinho."

Levemente indignado por ter sido esnobado pela segunda vez em um espaço de minutos, Brian deixou um convite sobre o balcão.

"Espero você hoje, Mikey.", e sem nem mesmo olhar para o garoto, saiu da loja.

A audácia daquele moleque.

_**~x~**_

Entrando na loja de quadrinhos de maneira irritada na manhã seguinte, Brian foi direto ao balcão, onde Michael organizava algumas revistas recém-chegadas.

"Você não foi.", ele declarou, em tom acusatório e levemente irritado.

"Eu tentei, Brian, mas realmente não deu."

"Por quê? Ficou ajudando o garoto das caixas?", perguntou, ainda mais irritado. Era a _segunda vez_ que fazia a porra da festa para Michael e ele não aparecia.

"Meu nome é Harry. E é falta de educação falar mal dos outros pelas costas.", disse uma voz irritada ao lado dele, e Brian mal olhou na direção do garoto.

"Que ótimo que você está ao meu lado então, não é mesmo?", respondeu rápido, voltando sua atenção a Michael, "Por que não foi?"

Vendo Harry abrir a boca para responder, Mike saiu de trás do balcão, pegando Brian pelo braço.

"Harry, eu vou tirar minha hora de almoço agora, você consegue cuidar sozinho?"

O rapaz apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça e Michael saiu, arrastando Brian para a rua.

"Então?!", Brian perguntou irritado, quando já estava sendo arrastado há quase um quarteirão.

"Eu _realmente_ queria ir, mas eu não pude. Harry precisava de ajuda."

"E por que não mandou o professor ou o filho pródigo? Com certeza eles dois eram mais do que suficientes para desencaixotar coisas?"

"Não era esse tipo de ajuda, Brian.", Michael resmungou, voltando a andar, "Harry tem... episódios, flashbacks, crises de pânico, pesadelos. Era a primeira noite dele no apartamento, ele ia ficar pela primeira vez sozinho em semanas, e eu e Ben decidimos passar ali antes de irmos para Babylon, e ele não estava bem. Acabamos passando a noite com ele."

"Então, em vez de ir para a festa que eu fiz pra você, você ficou cuidando de um moleque que nem conhece? Nossa, Mickey, eu realmente me sinto amado agora.", ele comentou com sarcasmo, seu rosto se fechando em raiva.

Michael suspirou.

"É mais sério do que você está pensando, Brian."

"De onde saiu esse garoto, de qualquer maneira?"

Michael não queria exatamente contar a história de Harry pelas costas do garoto, mas o que ele ia fazer? Conhecendo Brian, o outro já ia ter dificuldade em desculpá-lo por perder a festa sabendo da história, certamente sem saber de nada ele ia ficar zangado por semanas.

"Duas semanas atrás, eu e Ben saímos para jantar e depois fomos dar uma volta pela Liberty Avenue. Quase no fim da rua, nós ouvimos gritos, e... para resumir, Harry estava sendo atacado pro um bando de outros seis homens, todos maiores que ele..."

"...o que não é muito difícil.", interrompeu Brian em tom de desdém.

"Eu não sei o que teria acontecido se nós não tivéssemos chegado.", continuou Michael, como se não tivesse sido interrompido, "Ben assustou alguns dos caras e nós ameaçamos chamar a polícia... Harry se recusou a dar queixa, e nós o levamos pra casa. Ele não queria ir, a princípio, mas acabamos convencendo-o a ficar, e ele... Eu não sei explicar, Brian. Eu não sei muito sobre o passado dele, mas ele tem... alguma coisa... Eu não sei como explicar, mas eu sinto uma necessidade de ajudá-lo. Sempre, no que eu puder. Ele estava com alguns ferimentos, braço quebrado e uma torção em um dos pés, e por isso ficou conosco até ontem, quando ele finalmente se mudou para a loja."

Brian ouviu a história em silêncio.

"Tem certeza que não é um golpista, Mickey? Uma noite vocês acordam e, puf, estão sem dinheiro algum e nada dentro da casa ou da loja."

Michael girou os olhos.

"Temos certeza. Assim que você conhecê-lo melhor, vai entender.", ele suspirou de maneira incrivelmente pesada, "Se você visse um, só _um_ dos pesadelos ou flashbacks dele, você ia entender. Até _você_ ia ficar com vontade de ajudar."

Brian fez um barulho de descrença e os dois continuaram seu caminho, comprando sanduíches que foram comidos na rua para almoço. Michael comprou mais dois e um café para levar para Harry e, juntos, voltaram para a loja.

E o que acontecia lá, fez Brian erguer as sobrancelhas.

* * *

**Que adoráááável este fim, não é mesmo? Para saber o que estava acontecendo lá, é simples, fácil e barato: apertem o botãozinho no centro da página, logo aqui embaixo e sejam felizes XD**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	2. and let the sun wrap its arms around me

**Autor: **Dark K.

**Título: **Soul Meets Body

**Capa: **no profile

**Rating: **M

**Gênero: **Angst\Romance

**Esta fic é um crossover, meaning ela trata de personagens de duas obras distintas, que nada tem a ver uma com a outra. Mas não se preocupem, ninguém de Queer As Folk vai virar bruxo. XD**

**Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J., os de Queer as Folk a alguém que eu não faço idéia de quem seja, mas certamente não sou eu.**

**Esta obra de ficção visa apenas a diversão, nenhum lucro financeiro está sendo obtido através dela.**

**O nome da fic vem de uma música homônima da banda **_**Death Cab for Cutie**_**.**

* * *

**Soul Meets Body**

_2. __And let the sun wrap its arms around me_

Harry supunha que, em comparação a alguns dias que já tivera, ele estava tendo alguns realmente muito bons.

Deixar o Mundo Mágico não fora uma decisão que ele tomara levemente. Ficar lá ia acabar enlouquecendo-o, e ele sabia disso. Agora que era maior de idade há um bom tempo, seu treino completado, e razão alguma para ficar, partir era a melhor idéia. Seus amigos, de antes e depois da guerra, por mais estranhos que esses últimos fossem, continuariam sendo seus amigos, onde quer que ele estivesse.

Mas ele precisava mesmo sair de lá.

E por isso viera para América, onde todos falavam inglês, e para uma cidade grande o suficiente para não ser notado, mas longe o suficiente de Nova Iorque – a comunidade mágica naquela cidade era _imensa_ – ou dos lugares muito quentes, onde ele não se sentia confortável.

Conhecer Michael, Ben e Hunter fora uma bênção em muitas maneiras. O momento em que conhecera os dois primeiros principalmente. Ser atacado por seis homens, alguns deles com o dobro do seu tamanho, não fora brincadeira, e ele nem mesmo pudera usar magia para se defender, com o risco de que alguém que ele não queria descobrisse onde ele estava.

E decidira ficar por ali, com alguns amigos novos e aparentemente confiáveis, pelo menos até decidir o que fazer com sua vida.

A herança dos seus pais e padrinho estava convertida em dinheiro trouxa, e os bruxos certamente levam vantagem sobre os não-mágicos nesse quesito. O que lhe deixava com algum dinheiro para começar a vida no mundo mágico lhe dava mais do que o suficiente para não trabalhar um dia sequer, gastar muito e ainda deixar algo para os filhos no mundo trouxa.

Mas ele queria... _querer_ algo, não só passar pela vida.

Salvar o mundo contava para alguma coisa, mas... nem tanto. Ao menos não pra ele.

Estava contente onde estava, ajudando na loja de Michael. Ben e Hunter eram boas pessoas, acolhendo-o tão rapidamente. Debby, também, lhe lembrava terrivelmente de Molly e ele se sentia tão em casa na presença dela que era até engraçado. Ele ainda não havia conhecido nenhum dos outros 'rapazes' amigos de Michael, mas tinha certeza de que todos deveriam ser pessoas legais – com exceção do tal Kinney, que lhe pareceu irritantemente arrogante.

Distraído, não ouviu o pequeno estalido no andar de cima, só notando que não estava sozinho quando uma voz exclamava em um tom exageradamente alto.

"Que buraco que você achou para morar, Potter!"

Harry fechou os olhos quando ouviu a voz. Entre _todas as pessoas_ que Hermione poderia ter mandado para ver seu novo 'lar', ela escolhera justo _ele_.

Abrindo os olhos mais uma vez, deu de cara com um loiro alto de aparência aristocrática, vestido em um sobretudo de couro preto, descendo as escadas do seu apartamento para a loja.

"Honestamente, Harry. É um BURACO. Azkaban tem alguns quartos melhores que o seu."

"Bem, Draco, como eu nunca fui para Azkaban, eu não tinha como saber."

"Você não está pensando em ficar aqui, está?"

"Eu já _estou_ aqui, Draco."

"Para _ficar_? Pelo amor de Salazar, Harry, você tem dinheiro para um lugar melhor! Eu não te ensinei NADA nesses anos todos?"

"Nos seis primeiros você me ensinou a te detestar.", ele respondeu, sorrindo um pouco e contornando o balcão para ficar em frente ao loiro, levantando o rosto para poder vê-lo direito.

"E nos seis últimos tenho tentado te ensinar bom senso, mas pelo jeito, você não tem NENHUM! COMO Granger deixou você vir parar nesse BURACO..."

"Draco! É a minha nova casa."

"É um buraco!", o loiro repetiu, gritando e abafando o som dos dois homens entrando na loja, avançando até Harry e colocando as mãos de cada um dos lados do rapaz mais baixo, "Você poderia ter tão _mais_..."

"Eu não preciso de _mais_, Draco. Eu preciso... _disso_. Por favor.", ele acrescentou, encarando o par de olhos cinzas que o olhava com força de volta, Brian e Michael olhando a cena estupefatos, mas em silêncio absoluto.

"Se eu souber que alguma coisa aconteceu, que tem um fio de cabelo fora do... ou melhor, um fio de cabelo _ainda_ mais fora do lugar, eu volto, Harry, e te levo de volta pra casa. Porque eu não vou ter a horda de Weasleys atrás do meu pescoço."

"O que você vai contar para a Mione?"

O loiro ainda não havia deixado de encarar o rapaz mais baixo e bufou, irritado.

"Eu vou dizer a ela que você tem minha aprovação. Mas ao primeiro sinal de algo errado..."

"Eu sei. Você me leva de volta e me tranca na Mansão. Eu sei, Draco.", ele replicou, meio rindo e o loiro apenas bufou e se afastou, fazendo com que os dois notassem os recém chegados pela primeira vez.

Sem esperar ser apresentado, Draco apenas fez mais um som de irritação, parando em frente a Brian e Michael.

"Ele se machuca e vocês dois vão achar que o inferno é um passeio no parque.", sibilou, antes de sair da loja, batendo a porta, deixando um Harry corando de vergonha.

"Eu... posso explicar?"

_**~x~**_

Dentro da loja, onde deveria haver criancinhas comprando revistas em quadrinhos e nerds em todos os cantos, estavam dois homens, um deles pressionado contra um balcão e Brian teve que morder o lábio enquanto avaliava a cena.

Aquele moleque era _hot_.

Quando o loiro com cara de esnobe o ameaçou, Brian quis rir, mas de alguma maneira não pôde. Porque, por mais idiota que a ameaça soasse, ela soava muito mais _verdadeira_.

O rapaz mais baixo parecia dividido entre o choque e a vergonha, e sua frase de 'eu posso explicar' soou mais como uma pergunta do que qualquer outra coisa. Brian arqueou uma sobrancelha encarando o menino. Tinha algo estranho com aquele garoto. Algo de muito, muito estranho ali.

"Você só tem que explicar se quiser, Harry.", disse Michael, sempre o pacifista, fazendo Brian girar os olhos e suspirar entediado.

"Mas ia ser ótimo de você explicasse, porque pelo que Mickey me contou, supostamente você não tinha ninguém aqui."

Harry o encarou em silêncio alguns segundos, como se o avaliasse, antes de suspirar e balançar a cabeça.

"Eu não tenho. Draco estava aqui de passagem, ele é um antigo... amigo. Temos conhecidos em comum, ele só ficou surpreso de me ver... aqui."

Com aquela declaração mísera, Harry olhou para os dois homens com a cabeça baixa, as mãos nos bolsos da calça grande demais, os olhos verdes espiando por debaixo dos fios de cabelo rebeldes caídos no rosto.

"E ele queria... te levar de volta?", perguntou Michael, com a voz baixa e Harry deu de ombros.

"Ele não acredita muito que eu possa me virar sozinho. Ele acha que eu ia estar melhor com... eles."

Seguiu-se um silêncio desconfortável, que Mike quebrou estendendo os sanduíches e o café para o rapaz, que subiu para seu apartamento rapidamente.

"Tem alguma coisa estranha com esse moleque.", disse Brian, atraindo o olhar de Michael para si.

"Tem. Eu acho... Desde que eu o vi, a primeira vez, sozinho, eu pensei que ele... tivesse o mesmo 'passado' de Hunter. Talvez esse 'amigo' seja um amigo como os amigos que Hunter tinha.", ele disse baixo e Brian considerou por alguns segundos.

"Você acha que o garoto era um prostituto e o loiro que saiu daqui tinha alguma coisa com ele?"

Michael deu de ombros como quem não sabe mais o que pensar.

"Não foi isso que você quis dizer com 'estranho'?"

"Não. Porque alguma coisa me diz que o que o moleque está escondendo não é isso."

_**~x~**_

Harry não sabia muito bem o que pensar quando voltou ao seu quarto e olhou em volta, mordendo o primeiro sanduíche de maneira distraída enquanto sentava no colchão que ainda estava no chão do pequeno 'apartamento'. Não era exatamente um apartamento, na verdade. Era um pequeno quarto, um lugarzinho com um fogão, geladeira e uma pia que supostamente era a cozinha e um banheiro.

Para alguém que passara dez anos dormindo em um armário, era um bom lugar.

Não sabia bem o que pensar sobre a vinda de Draco até ali. Em todos os lugares em que ele havia morado, algum dos seus amigos sempre aparecia para ver como ele estava e ver Draco incluído na categoria de 'AMIGO' ainda o assustava às vezes, por mais que gostasse do loiro.

Por vezes, Luna aparecia, sorridente e vaga, inspecionando os quartos de hotel ou apartamentos estranhos que ele morara. Por outras, muito mais assustadoras, Hermione vinha e passava longos minutos palestrando sobre os lugares inadequados que ele se hospedava. Ron era sempre uma boa distração. George também, apesar de ser muito mais sério do que era antes. Ginny sempre trazia um peso ao seu coração, porque ela se esforçava tanto para ser sua amiga, mas ele ainda via que ela o amava. Doía nele também.

Draco, no entanto, era certamente o mais problemático de todos eles. Haviam começado a falar civilizadamente um com o outro durante os julgamentos do pós-guerra, e então notaram semelhanças e coisas em comum, e o loiro havia sido o primeiro a apoiar Harry quando ele quisera ir 'ver o mundo'.

E o primeiro a desaprovar quando ele decidira não voltar e se esconder no mundo trouxa.

Há mais de dois anos eles tentavam fazê-lo voltar, ou pelo menos ficar em algum lugar por mais que alguns meses, mas sem sucesso. Harry sentia como se... não tivesse lugar, não pertencesse a lugar algum, não pudesse ficar em lugar nenhum porque não era dele. Não tinha o direito de aparecer na vida das pessoas e esperar que elas o acolhessem. Não tinha raízes e não conseguia entender como criá-las.

E por isso estava há dois anos... vagando. Largara o treinamento de auror no último período, deixara uma Molly ameaçadoramente triste, um Arthur compreensivo e vários Weasleys contemplativos para trás. De certa forma, Luna, Ron, Hermione e Draco eram as pessoas que continuavam com ele e suspeitava com muita força que caso ele conseguisse, um dia, formar, realmente uma vida, trouxa, mágica ou o que quer que fosse, eles não demorariam a segui-lo.

Era estranho que depois de tanto tempo andando pelos Estados Unidos, finalmente ele achasse um lugar agradável justamente no único em que ele tivera tantos problemas já no seu primeiro dia.

Suspirando, olhou em volta do quarto mais uma vez. Ele nem tinha uma cama. Suas roupas estavam no fim da vida, já que ele nunca investira muito em roupas trouxas, preferindo comprar vestes quando ainda estava no Mundo Bruxo e então usando suas antigas roupas de segunda mão.

Se fosse honesto consigo mesmo… era um pouco um buraco, sim. Suspirou de novo e riu baixo. Draco mais uma vez fazendo com que ele enxergasse coisas que estavam bem à sua frente e ele simplesmente não via.

Pois bem. Sairia mais tarde e compraria algumas coisas que ele precisava.

Não era como se não tivesse dinheiro, de qualquer forma.

_**~x~**_

Quando Harry pediu para sair mais cedo àquele dia, para comprar uma cama e algumas coisas que precisava, Michael _realmente_ não imaginava que ele fosse conseguir algo muito bom, ou interessante.

Alguém que se vestia com roupas pelo menos quatro vezes o seu tamanho e andava pelas ruas um tanto sem rumo como o rapaz andava certamente não tinha como comprar muito mais que uma cama de quinta ou sexta mão e alguma comida, certo?

Mas aquele não parecia ser o caso, pois quando Harry voltou da sua excursão de compras, quando a loja já estava fechada e Michael estava apenas organizando revistas recém-chegadas nas prateleiras, não era pouca coisa que Harry havia comprado, nem tampouco coisas baratas.

Carregadores entraram, levando uma cama desmontada, mas absolutamente nova, em tons de branco, assim como um novo colchão, um novo fogão e uma nova geladeira. Harry também tinha sacolas e mais sacolas de roupas e roupas de cama, travesseiros, algumas almofadas e mantas.

Com um ar incrédulo, Michael viu Harry dispensar carregadores e dizer que ele mesmo montaria tudo mais tarde, dando gorjetas generosas para cada um deles. E com um sorriso da mais pura alegria consumista, Harry desejara-lhe boa noite e sumira no pequeno apartamento.

E isso apenas contribuiu ainda mais para a certeza de Michael: Harry estava perdido na vida, e ele precisava ajudá-lo.

* * *

**Cara, eu me divirto com o Mikey. HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH**

**E, OMG, o Draco ali? :o XD Então, sejam amores e contribuam para a criatividade desta pobre ficwriter, sim?**

**Beijos e**

**R E V I E W !**


	3. and bathe my skin in water cool and

**Autor: **Dark K.

**Título: **Soul Meets Body

**Capa: **no profile

**Rating: **M

**Gênero: **Angst\Romance

**Esta fic é um crossover, meaning ela trata de personagens de duas obras distintas, que nada tem a ver uma com a outra. Mas não se preocupem, ninguém de Queer As Folk vai virar bruxo. XD**

**Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J., os de Queer as Folk a alguém que eu não faço idéia de quem seja, mas certamente não sou eu.**

**Esta obra de ficção visa apenas a diversão, nenhum lucro financeiro está sendo obtido através dela.**

**O nome da fic vem de uma música homônima da banda **_**Death Cab for Cutie**_**.**

**Alguns avisos para este capítulo, com respeito à linha temporal. Se não me engano, a última temporada de QAF terminou em 2005. Bem, eu matei o canon, e Justin foi embora em 2003, sendo agora, o inverno de 2004. He.**

* * *

**Soul Meets Body**

_3. __And bathe my skin in water cool and cleansing_

Brian entrou na lanchonete aquela manhã com muito mais calma do que andava sentindo nos últimos dois dias. Sentando-se na sua mesa costumeira, olhou em volta e se preparou para o choque que certamente viria, pela cara de enterro dos outros.

"Quem morreu?", perguntou calmamente e viu Ben apenas balançar a cabeça na mesa ao lado, mas ninguém respondeu, "Bom, vão me dizer o que está acontecendo, ou posso seguir com a minha vida como se nada tivesse acontecido?"

Michael suspirou pesadamente e Brian esperou pelas más notícias.

"Harry fez compras ontem."

Quando o homem não disse mais nada, Brian fez um gesto indicando para que ele continuasse.

Silêncio.

"O que tem de errado nisso?"

Mike suspirou novamente.

"Compras, Brian, muitas coisas. Um fogão e geladeira e uma cama e um colchão. E deu gorjetas e tinha roupas e... almofadas!", o moreno completou, como se comprar almofadas fosse uma ofensa. _Grave_.

"Eu ainda não entendo o problema, Mikey."

Michael suspirou exageradamente e inclinou-se na direção de Brian, falando baixo.

"Ele não tem dinheiro para comprar tudo aquilo. Talvez aquele loiro de ontem tenha dado dinheiro pra ele e nós precisamos ajudar. Não podemos deixar ele continuar tendo... _amigos_."

Brian encarou seu amigo de tanto tempo, antes de se reclinar no seu assento e falar pausadamente.

"Ele _disse_ para vocês que não tinha dinheiro? Demonstrou de alguma maneira que não poderia comprar o que ele comprou?"

"Não, mas, Brian, por que ele iria andar por aí do jeito que ele andava se ele pudesse _não_ fazê-lo?"

Brian deu de ombros.

"E o que você vai fazer?"

"Ben e eu vamos conversar com ele hoje à noite."

Brian riu alto.

"Eu vou junto."

"Para ajudar?", perguntou Michael, esperançoso.

"Nããooo. Para ver a cara de vocês dois quando verem que estão errados.", ele concluiu, com um sorriso doce.

_**~x~**_

Harry estava muito alegremente arrumando os toques finais no seu apartamento. Nem mesmo Draco ia poder reclamar da sua pequena casa agora.

Muito agradecido por já ser maior de idade e poder fazer magia quando bem quisesse - contanto que trouxas não o vissem, é claro -, ele havia armado sua cama em tons de branco e metal exatamente embaixo da janela, onde agora estavam penduradas cortinas verde claras, escondendo o céu cinza de inverno.

Na pequena cozinha, agora havia um balcão preso à parede (que ele trazia encolhido no bolso no dia anterior, exatamente como a grande maioria das suas compras, porque Michael poderia não ser muito observador, mas _certamente_ ia achar estranho que Harry comprasse tanto em um único dia), sua nova geladeira e fogão estavam alegremente combinando com a pequena cortina imaculadamente branca da microscópica janela da cozinha.

Um tapete verde claro e cinza cobria o chão de todo o quarto, dando um ar hospitaleiro ao que ontem parecia um armário abandonado, e suas roupas novas estavam todas dobradas sobre a cama, enquanto ele tentava decidir onde colocá-las no espaço quase nulo dentro do mínimo guarda roupas que estava embutido na sua parede. Uma poltrona verde esmeralda preenchia o último canto vazio do pequeno aposento, três banquinhos espalhados em volta do balcão da cozinha e uma colcha vermelha e dourada (presente de Molly no último Natal) que cobria a sua cama completavam o ambiente agora alegre.

Vestido em uma calça de moletom preta e uma camiseta de mesma cor de mangas compridas que – _finalmente_ – lhe serviam perfeitamente (talvez no lado apertado da força, mas o vendedor da loja _havia_ dito que roupas tendem a ficarem mais largas depois de usadas), Harry sorvia uma xícara de chá, enquanto ouvia música saída de seu aparelho novo de som e arrumava suas roupas.

Surpreso, ouviu uma batida leve à sua porta e franziu o cenho. Oh, bem, Michael ia ter que ver o apartamento uma hora ou outra. Harry só esperava que ele não ficasse aborrecido com as novas cores e móveis.

Abrindo a porta, espantou-se ao ver Kinney junto com Ben e Michael e, sorrindo um tanto desconfiado, deu um passo para o lado, convidando os três para entrar.

Michael não sabia se ficava mais surpreso por ver o quão _bem_ o lugar parecia, ou se preocupado pela _quantia_ que Harry deveria ter gastado para _deixar_ o lugar daquele jeito. Ben, sentindo seu nervosismo passou um braço pelos seus ombros e apertou levemente, deixando-o saber que ele estaria ali para apoiar ele e Harry.

Eles haviam ajudado Hunter, poderiam ajudar Harry também.

Brian, por outro lado, estava tentando esconder o riso. Exceto pela _atrocidade_ que era a colcha do garoto, ele tinha bom gosto.

E preto _definitivamente_ era uma cor que pequeno Harry deveria usar com mais freqüência.

Com um ar polido, Harry esperou que os três se acomodassem – Ben e Michael na cama, Kinney escorado ao balcão da cozinha – e então se sentou na sua poltrona e respirou fundo.

"Eu sei que deveria ter perguntado antes, Michael, e se você quiser eu posso deixar o apartamento como estava antes, foi só que ontem Draco chamou a atenção para o estado que ele estava e... bom, fazia _anos_ que eu não comprava roupas decentes e, bem.", ele parou quando viu o olhar aflito que Ben e Michael trocaram ao ouvirem o nome 'Draco'.

O que _era_ que estava acontecendo ali?

Olhando para o lado, viu Kinney contendo-se para não rir e levantou uma sobrancelha para o casal sentado na sua cama.

"Tem alguma coisa que vocês queiram me dizer?"

"Harry, nós... Se você tiver... Quero dizer, ninguém vai pensar mal de você pelo seu passado. Todos nós passamos por problemas, alguns mais graves do que os outros, mas nós não podemos deixar que os problemas continuem, temos que lutar contra e nós vamos te ajudar, você não precisa mais... Quer dizer, aquele homem loiro certamente pareceu um pouco possessivo, e se você estiver com _medo_ ou algo assim..."

"Eu?", ele interrompeu, incrédulo, "Com medo de Draco Malfoy?", ele continuo ainda mais incrédulo e com uma vontade súbita de rir, "Por que eu teria medo de _Malfoy_?", ele perguntou, falando o sobrenome do homem como se isso explicasse tudo.

Bom, para boa parte do mundo que conhecia Harry explicaria, mas esse não era o caso, era?

Ben e Michael trocaram mais um olhar aflito e Brian decidiu se divertir um pouco.

"Eles acham que seu amigo loiro é seu cafetão.", declarou calmamente e viu Harry arregalar os olhos verdes quase impossivelmente e então fazer exatamente o que Brian estava apostando que ele faria.

Ele riu.

Muito.

Quando Michael falara do seu 'passado', Harry pensou seriamente que eles _soubessem_ do seu passado. E dali várias coisas poderiam acontecer. Eles poderiam ser partidários americanos de Voldemort que então iriam matá-lo por vingança (era uma idéia, _quem_ ia ser tão legal com um desconhecido sem ter motivo algum?), ou então, eram trouxas que sabiam de magia, mas a encaravam como algo do demo ou algo assim, e então tentariam expurgar a mágica dele.

Nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer quando a pessoa em questão é Harry Potter.

Mas Draco Malfoy, aristocrata puro-sangue... _cafetão_?

Era hilário demais para que ele não risse.

Com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto do riso, Harry sorriu para os dois homens encarando-o preocupados.

"Draco é meu amigo. Nós nos conhecemos desde os onze anos de idade. Nós fomos para o mesmo internato. Certamente ele não é meu cafetão. E _certamente_ eu não... quer dizer, eu nunca nem... com um... enfim. Isso não vem ao caso. Mas, não, Draco não é meu cafetão, nem eu sou... isso.", ele terminou, corando muito, o que fez Brian pensar que aquele garoto precisava conhecer mais da _vida_. Definitivamente.

"Bom, Harry, então você vai pelo menos ter que nos acalmar quanto a isso tudo.", Ben disse em uma voz calma, indicando o quarto e roupas novas com um gesto.

Harry assentiu com um aceno de cabeça, sorrindo ainda.

"Alguém quer alguma coisa para beber? Chá?", ele perguntou ao que Ben e Michael aceitaram e Brian negou.

Indo até a cozinha, Harry começou a falar enquanto se movia entre as prateleiras e o fogão, aquecendo a água e preparando o chá em folhas que Luna lhe trouxera em sua última visita.

Ele não sabia exatamente _o que era_, mas sabia que era bom.

"O que vocês querem saber?", perguntou com certa calma, porque todos os três homens eram trouxas e _nada_ do que eles pudessem perguntar iria tocar em áreas de sua vida que ele não queria falar.

"Onde você conseguiu dinheiro para comprar tudo isso?", perguntou Michael num fio de voz, ao que Harry respondeu franzindo o cenho de maneira confusa, enquanto colocava a chaleira para ferver.

"Eu nunca disse que não tinha dinheiro.", ele replicou, ao que Brian olhou para Michael, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Mas... suas roupas e...", Michael não parecia capaz de formar frases coerentes e Harry sorriu de novo, enquanto entregava os chás aos homens e voltava a sentar na sua poltrona.

"Eu posso contar um pouco sobre minha vida e então vocês perguntam se ainda continuarem preocupados, ok?", era muito mais seguro divulgar informação voluntariamente do que responder perguntas.

Havia aprendido isso a duras penas no pós-guerra.

Recebeu dois acenos de concordância e um olhar levemente interessado de Kinney e respirou fundo.

"Meu pais morreram quando eu tinha um ano de idade, e eu fui morar com a irmã da minha mãe. Eles não ficaram exatamente felizes com ter que me criar. As atrocidades que eu chamava de 'roupas' eram do meu primo, que é pelo menos quatro vezes maior do que eu.", ele parou ali e respirou fundo, antes de continuar, "Quando eu fiz onze anos eu fui aceito no mesmo internato que meus pais haviam ido, e como lá se usavam uniformes o tempo todo, eu nunca me preocupei com roupas. Eu me formei nessa escola há alguns anos, que foi onde eu conheci Draco e alguns outros e poucos amigos. Eu comecei faculdade lá, mas acabei não terminando, porque eu não... sabia o que eu queria. Eu não tinha motivos pra ficar lá, então eu não fiquei. Meus pais e meu padrinho me deixaram uma herança mais do que suficiente para me sustentar, à qual eu ganhei acesso completo quando me formei na escola, então eu decidi viajar, saí da Inglaterra, andei um pouco pelo resto do seu país, e agora cheguei aqui, e daí para frente vocês sabem o que aconteceu. Eu realmente sinto muito se mesmo sem querer eu enganei vocês, essa não foi minha intenção."

Michael pareceu repassar toda a história na sua cabeça antes de dizer alguma coisa, e Harry esperou pacientemente até que ele estivesse pronto para falar.

"Mas a sua família... Eles sabem onde você está?"

Harry sorriu de lado, com uma expressão que nem parecia dele de tão sarcástica.

"Eles não sabem onde eu estou desde o dia em que eu fiz dezessete anos."

"E isso foi...", insinuou Ben que parecia considerar Harry sob uma outra luz. Antes, pensara que o garoto teria no máximo vinte anos, um adolescente ainda, mas agora...

"Há sete anos. Eu fiz 24 em Julho."

"Oh.", foi o comentário eloqüente de Michael, e Harry começou a se sentir desconfortável.

Era exatamente _por isso_ que ele não conseguia ficar em lugar nenhum. Ele _decepcionava_ pessoas até mesmo quando não queria.

"Michael, você e Ben me ajudaram mais do que eu jamais poderia contar só por terem me salvado naquela primeira noite. Eu sinto muito se eu não fui claro antes, mas eu suponho que eu tenha me acostumado a nunca dizer muito sobre mim. A morte dos meus pais foi muito noticiada e como único sobrevivente, as pessoas passaram muito tempo especulando e falando sobre mim, quando eu não queria. Foi minha principal razão para sair da Inglaterra.", ele respirou fundo, "Se vocês quiserem, eu posso ir embora amanhã mesmo. Eu entendo."

Não foi exatamente _o que_ Harry havia dito que fez Ben perceber que eles ainda podiam, sim, ajudar o garoto. Foi _como_ ele disse. Como se ele já estivesse tão acostumado a ser colocado para fora da vida das pessoas que já nem se importasse mais em tentar ficar.

"Você tem um emprego, rapazinho. Não pode simplesmente sumir. Michael ainda precisa de ajuda na loja, o apartamento ainda estaria vago se não fosse por você. Nós queremos que você fique. E, na verdade, _nós_ é que deveríamos pedir desculpas por assumirmos algo sobre você sem perguntarmos antes.", disse Bem com um sorriso ao que Harry respondeu com um sorriso ainda mais alegre e aberto, parecendo mais uma vez quase uma criança.

"Eu já ouvi coisas piores a meu respeito. E Draco vai amar saber o que vocês pensaram dele.", concluiu com um sorriso malicioso dessa vez.

* * *

**Aí está mais um! Muito obrigada ao pessoal que está reviewzando!!! Sejam amores e cliquem no botãozinho cinza ali embaixo, com as letrinhas verdes, ok?**

**R E V I E W !**


	4. And feel, feel what it’s like to be new

**Autor: **Dark K.

**Título: **Soul Meets Body

**Capa: **no profile (agora ta lá mesmo, eu arrumei o profile XD)

**Rating: **M

**Gênero: **Angst\Romance

**Esta fic é um crossover, meaning ela trata de personagens de duas obras distintas, que nada tem a ver uma com a outra. Mas não se preocupem, ninguém de Queer As Folk vai virar bruxo. XD**

**Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J., os de Queer as Folk a alguém que eu não faço idéia de quem seja, mas certamente não sou eu.**

**Esta obra de ficção visa apenas a diversão, nenhum lucro financeiro está sendo obtido através dela.**

**O nome da fic vem de uma música homônima da banda **_**Death Cab for Cutie**_**.**

* * *

**Soul Meets Body**

_4. __And feel, feel what it's like to be new_

Dias mais tarde encontraram Harry alegremente lendo revistas na loja, enquanto Michael estava fora, visitando sua filhinha na casa da mãe. Menção a crianças lembrava Harry de seu afilhado, que ele acabara vendo muito menos do que gostaria, mas Andie havia apoiado sua intenção de viajar.

Ela entendia o que era sentir como se não se tem nada e, Harry sabia, se sentia de certa forma ameaçada com a presença de Harry na vida do garotinho, como se ele fosse tentar roubar o amor do neto para ele.

Por isso Harry mantinha sua distância, pelo menos enquanto Teddy não fosse mais velho e compreendesse mais do mundo.

De qualquer forma, ter magia o ajudava incrivelmente e quando ele teria passado _horas_ desencaixotando revistas e as organizando, alguns feitiços de organização (que havia aprendido com Molly antes de ir viajar) haviam feito todo o trabalho pesado, deixando-o com várias horas livres.

Nunca lera muitos quadrinhos. Quando era pequeno, porque os Dursley obviamente não deixariam e quando entrou o mundo bruxo porque a grande maioria deles – ou pelo menos os que Ron favorecia e ele acabava tendo contato – eram de alguma forma pejorativos no seu tratamento com os trouxas e ele se sentia incomodado com aquela noção. Os pais da sua mãe haviam sido trouxas, no fim das contas.

Em algumas caixas antigas, encontrara edições de uma história chamada 'Rage', um super-herói gay que defendia a cidade de Gayópolis. Erguendo uma sobrancelha, começara a ler a primeira edição e já estava quase no fim da segunda quando os sinos da loja o alertaram que havia alguém ali.

Levantando os olhos do gibi, deu-se de frente com Kinney.

Havia alguma coisa naquele homem que o irritava profundamente, ele não sabia bem o porquê.

E não tinha vontade _alguma_ de descobrir.

"Michael não está. Ele e Ben estão passando o fim de semana com Melanie e Lindsay."

Brian não respondeu ao comentário, escorando-se no balcão e erguendo a revista que o rapaz lia para inspecioná-la, dando um sorriso amargo ao ver a capa.

"E quem disse que eu não passei aqui só pra ver você?", Harry nem mesmo se incomodou com o comentário, bem avisado que estava de que Brian daria em cima de qualquer coisa que se movesse e fosse do sexo masculino, "Gostando da história?", continuou, ainda encarando a revista com certa repulsa.

"É interessante.", Harry respondeu, com um olhar contemplativo, "Mas tem o mesmo problema de todos os outros heróis: os cidadãos da cidade poderiam lutar _por eles mesmos_ e aí nem Rage ou Zephyr seriam necessários."

Brian pareceu levemente impressionado pela declaração, sua surpresa transparecendo brevemente em suas feições, antes de rir baixo.

"E eu pensando que você ia cair aos meus pés quando soubesse que tinha um super-herói ao vivo na sua frente."

Olhando entre os desenhos da revista e Brian, Harry reconheceu os mesmos traços e riu baixo.

"Alguém superestimou todos os seus atributos e os colocou em uma revista? Muito lisonjeiro."

"Quem disse que eu fui superestimado?", Brian perguntou em voz baixa e tentativamente sedutora, mas Harry não pareceu prestar atenção no som da sua voz, encarando-o seriamente por um minuto antes de falar.

"Eu conheço heróis.", declarou simplesmente.

E mais uma vez Brian soube que havia algo errado com o garoto.

"Você, pequeno Harry, precisa se divertir mais."

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha em resposta.

"Preciso?"

"Precisa. Tão tenso e tão sério o tempo todo... Isso não deve fazer bem para o coração."

Harry riu de novo, com mais humor dessa vez.

"Talvez. O que você sugere?"

"Saia comigo hoje à noite."

Harry o encarou desconfiado por alguns minutos, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto o fazia, deixando Brian pensando quantas coisas mais _divertidas_ o garoto poderia fazer com seus lábios.

"Confie em mim."

E todos aqueles que conheciam Harry Potter sempre souberam que o problema dele era exatamente esse: confiar demais.

Só que se Harry havia aprendido alguma coisa com os anos que passara escapando por muito pouco da morte, essa coisa fora confiar em seus instintos. E seus instintos berravam e anunciavam em vermelho e dourado faiscante que confiar em Kinney, ou se aproximar de Kinney, ia ser um erro do qual ele se arrependeria amargamente mais tarde.

E entre seguir seus instintos e confiar em sua mania de confiar demais... dessa vez ele ficaria com seus instintos.

"Não.", ele respondeu baixo, vendo Brian sorrir de uma maneira estranha, como que amarga.

"Papai Ben e Mamãe Michael mandaram você ficar longe do malvado Brian Kinney?", ele perguntou, olhando diretamente para Harry, que balançou a cabeça.

"Não. Eles me avisaram que você certamente daria em cima de mim, mas nenhum aviso para ficar longe. Não sou _eu_ que devo ficar longe de você, Kinney. É você quem deveria ficar longe de _mim_."

"Por quê? Você por acaso é algum psicopata perigoso?"

Harry riu alto dessa vez, balançando a cabeça.

"Não. Só... complicado demais."

Brian encarou o garoto mais alguns minutos, percebendo que ele falava sério.

Complicado demais?

Nada era complicado demais para Brian Kinney, porque _ele_ era o rei dos complicados e complexos.

"Muito bem. Hoje, não, então, pequeno Harry.", ele disse, piscando para o garoto e saindo da loja.

'Hoje não... Mas logo.', pensou Brian.

Sempre gostara mais dos difíceis.

_**~x~**_

A manhã seguinte era um domingo que encontrou Harry sem ter absolutamente _nada_ para fazer, e vontade alguma de ficar em casa sozinho, o dia todo mais uma vez. O tempo estava, mais uma vez, chuvoso, e Harry conseguia sentir os pequenos traços de seu famoso temperamento curto aparecendo a cada vez que olhava para o pequeno espaço do seu minúsculo apartamento.

A chuva opressiva batendo insistentemente na janela parecia diminuir ainda mais o espaço, fazendo o lugar parecer um armário mais uma vez.

Cansado de ficar em casa, Harry decidiu seguir o conselho que Michael lhe dera antes de ir para o Canadá: ir até a lanchonete onde Debbie trabalhava para tomar café da manhã e, de lá, tentar encontrar alguma coisa para fazer na cidade.

A lanchonete estava cheia naquela manhã, mesmo com toda a chuva lá fora – ou provavelmente _por causa_ da chuva -, mas Harry não deveria se preocupar em ter lugar para sentar, pois Debbie o avistou rapidamente.

"Harry, querido! Como você está nessa manhã horrível?", ela perguntou a altos brados, atraindo a atenção de metade da lanchonete para o mais novo _protegè _de Debbie, enquanto ia até o garoto e o apertava em um abraço rápido, mas sufocante.

Definitivamente parecida com Molly Weasley.

"Por Deus que cada vez que eu olho pra você, você está mais magro. Vá sentar naquela mesinha ali com os amigos de Michael e eu vou trazer seu café.", ela disse, conduzindo-o até uma das mesas, onde três homens estavam sentados, saindo para buscar a comida que ele _não_ havia pedido.

Molly Weasley versão trouxa e sem filtro para palavrões.

"Er... olá.", ele cumprimentou, olhando timidamente para os dois homens sentados à sua frente.

"Ora, ora, se não é pequeno Harry.", disse a voz ao seu lado, e Harry sentiu uma vontade imensa de bater a cabeça na mesa à sua frente.

"Como vai, Kinney?"

"Melhor agora que você chegou aqui, pequeno Harry."

Harry apenas bufou com certa irritação, tentando controlar o desejo de azarar o homem sentado ao seu lado.

"Não vai nos apresentar seu amigo, Brian?", perguntou um homem loiro e alto, com olhos azuis claros e cabelos loiros cortados curtos.

Harry sorriu para o homem, estendendo a mão.

"Eu não sou amigo dele.", disse docemente, "Um prazer em conhecê-lo. Harry Potter.", ele se apresentou, fazendo o homem moreno no canto da mesa disfarçar uma risada com um acesso de tosse quando Brian olhou feio para ele.

"Emmett Honeycutt. E esse adorável homem sentado ao meu lado é Ted Schmitt."

"Um prazer.", Harry repetiu, sendo impecavelmente educado, apenas porque notara que isso irritara Kinney.

Desde que ficara amigo de Draco que havia esquecido o quanto era bom irritar pessoas de quem não se gosta.

"Então, Harry, como conhece Debbie?", perguntou Emmett.

"Michael e seu marido adotaram ele.", disse Brian, antes que Harry pudesse responder, mas Harry nem mesmo olhou para o homem, sorrindo angelicalmente para Ted e Emmett.

"Michael e Ben me ajudaram algumas semanas atrás, e agora eu estou morando na parte de cima da loja e ajudando Michael."

"Oh, Mickey comentou sobre você algumas vezes. E isso explica seu sotaque _fabuloso!_", respondeu Emmett, "Você é inglês, não é?"

Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e continuou conversando alegremente com Emmett durante todo o café da manhã, enquanto um Brian estranhamente silencioso o observava.

Ele queria brincar de ser difícil?

Muito bem. Brian era completamente a favor.

Quando finalmente Harry terminara de comer um terço do que Debbie havia posto na sua frente, ele empurrara o prato para longe e suspirara.

Tinha que vir a essa lanchonete mais vezes.

"O que vai fazer para passar o dia, pequeno Harry?", perguntou Brian, e Harry lhe deu um olhar irritado.

"Ainda não sei. Explorar a cidade um pouco, imagino. Ainda não tive a chance."

"Eu posso te ajudar com algumas explorações.", sussurrou Brian, inclinando-se na direção do rapaz, que apenas se afastou um pouco, balançando a cabeça.

"Obrigado, mas não. Tenho certeza que eu não tenho interesse no mesmo tipo de explorações que você tem."

Sua resposta fez Ted sufocar o riso mais uma vez, e Brian começou a se irritar seriamente com aquele moleque.

"Bem, eu posso mostrar alguns dos lugares bons da cidade, se quiser. Tem algumas lojas _fabulosas_ que ficam abertas nos domingos.", sugeriu Emmett e Harry sorriu para ele.

"Eu agradeceria. Não estou acostumado com... o clima da cidade.", ele declarou, dando de ombros e tomando um gole do seu café.

"Você morava em Londres?"

Harry acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Nos últimos anos que eu morei na Inglaterra, sim. Mas eu estava estudando para entrar para um... batalhão especial da Polícia, e morava na casa do meu padrinho, que era um lugar enorme, então quase nunca saía. E antes disso eu passava nove meses do ano em uma escola interna na Escócia, então não estou muito acostumado com cidades.", ele terminou com um sorriso de desculpas, e encontrou Emmett sorrindo amplamente para ele.

"Não se preocupe, querido. Quando eu vim para cá do Mississipi, eu também não conhecia nada, e hoje, Pittsburg é meu lar.", ele terminou com uma piscada para Harry que fez o garoto rir.

Não muito depois disso, e prometendo para Debbie que voltaria para o jantar se não jantasse com Emmett, saíram os dois para a chuvosa cidade, deixando Brian e Ted na mesa.

"Então, o grande Brian Kinney encontrou uma pessoa que é imune ao seu charme.", comentou Ted, meio rindo, meio sério, e Brian apenas olhou feio para ele.

"_Ninguém_ é imune ao meu charme, caro Ted.", ele respondeu, levantando da mesa com um andar irritado, fazendo Ted rir sozinho.

Se o garoto queria chamar a atenção de Brian, ele havia certamente tomado o caminho certo.

E Ted queria estar na primeira fila para ver cada uma das tentativas frustradas de Brian Kinney.

* * *

**Sejam amores e melhorem a minha semana que foi uma caca, por favor? Por favorzinho??? *carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança***

**R E V I E W !**


	5. Cause in my head there's a greyhound

**Autor: **Dark K.

**Título: **Soul Meets Body

**Capa: **no profile

**Rating: **M

**Gênero: **Angst\Romance

**Esta fic é um crossover, meaning ela trata de personagens de duas obras distintas, que nada tem a ver uma com a outra. Mas não se preocupem, ninguém de Queer As Folk vai virar bruxo. XD**

**Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J., os de Queer as Folk a alguém que eu não faço idéia de quem seja, mas certamente não sou eu.**

**Esta obra de ficção visa apenas a diversão, nenhum lucro financeiro está sendo obtido através dela.**

**O nome da fic vem de uma música homônima da banda **_**Death Cab for Cutie**_**.**

**Para MI: ah, vai, ver QAF é *-*, simplesmente, eu fiz um bem para tua vida. Sinta-se abraçada pelo Vincent e beijada pelo Mudiwa por estar lendo essa fic. hahahahahaha**

**;*****

**AVISO! Não que eu ache que alguém lendo uma fic crossover com QUEER AS FOLK vá ficar de mimimimi, mas tem uma cena mais íntima ali bem embaixo. Só para avisar.**

* * *

**Soul Meets Body**

_5. __Cause in my head there's a greyhound station where I send my thoughts to far off destinations_

Harry chegou em casa com um sorriso no rosto. Emmett era o tipo de pessoa perto de quem não havia como ficar sério. Ele definitivamente gostara do homem.

Depois de passarem a manhã e parte da tarde andando por todo o tipo de lojas, de decoração a roupas, Emmett recebera um telefonema de seu namorado – aparentemente um jogador famoso de um time de futebol americano – e Harry decidira que iria para casa, trocar de roupa e então iria jantar na lanchonete.

Assim que entrou no apartamento, no entanto, derrubou as sacolas que carregava, em choque.

Sentada na sua poltrona, com um sorriso sereno no rosto, enquanto lia uma das revistas que Harry trouxera da loja no dia anterior (deixando o dinheiro para pagar por elas no caixa, é claro), estava sua loira e maluca amiga, Luna Lovegood.

Luna era, de certa forma, a única pessoa que não mudara absolutamente _nada_ depois da guerra. Todos eles desenvolveram uma certa camada mais dura, mais difícil, mais fria depois de tudo o que viram, mas mesmo tendo sido seqüestrada e visto seu companheiro de cela ser torturado repetidamente, Luna conseguia manter sua fachada serena e calma, com aquele perpétuo ar de quem sabe mais do que você. Luna conseguia ser cordial com _Draco_, e isso era um feito por si só.

Mas isso ainda não explicava porque a menina estava ali, com uma mochila pousada aos seus pés.

"Harry!", ela exclamou finalmente, levantando, "Vim ver como você está!"

Ele sorriu quando ela se aproximou e a abraçou firme contra ele, sentindo uma súbita falta de seus amigos todos.

"Como está, Luna?"

"Ótima!", ela respondeu com um sorriso vibrante, "Dando um tempo nas minhas pesquisas, e então Hermione comentou com Ronald que você estava na América, e como eu nunca tinha vindo até aqui, decidi aparecer. Mas seu apartamento é um tanto pequeno, será que cabe outra cama?", ela considerou, olhando em volta, e Harry riu.

Em duas outras ocasiões, Luna já havia aparecido do nada para ficar com ele.

Uma em sua breve estadia na França, assim que saíra da Inglaterra, onde ele mal ficara por mais de uma semana, por não falar uma única palavra de francês, e outra logo que ele havia se mudado para Grimmauld Place definitivamente. Ela ficara com ele por mais de dois meses, antes de ir fazer alguma pesquisa na Noruega. Em nenhuma das duas vezes, ela avisara que iria ficar, ou pedira sua permissão, ela apenas... ficara.

E dessa vez, Harry estava feliz de vê-la ali.

"Se for necessário, nós podemos comprar um beliche. Eu até deixo você ficar com a cama de cima.", ele disse, sorrindo, e ela devolveu o gesto.

"Você sempre foi uma boa pessoa.", ela terminou enigmaticamente, "Mas não vai ser necessário, eu fico apenas por dois ou três dias, e então vou para o norte da França pesquisar."

Harry sorriu para a amiga e decidiu expandir o interior do guarda-roupas para que ela tivesse espaço para suas coisas.

Uma das maiores vantagens de se dividir uma casa com Luna Lovegood é que não havia a necessidade de conversar, ou fazê-la se sentir à vontade. Se Luna quisesse, ela falaria, se sentisse fome, comeria, se quisesse ir embora, iria, independente do que Harry dissesse.

Era um talento que ele admirava mais do que tudo.

Saíram juntos, um pouco mais tarde, em direção à lanchonete. Luna era uma das poucas pessoas com quem Harry se sentia confortável em tocar, e por isso andavam abraçados pela rua, podendo ser facilmente tomados por um casal.

Entraram rindo na lanchonete e sentaram-se em uma mesa próxima à porta, sem perceber o olhar quase assassino que recebiam de alguém não muito longe dali.

_**~x~**_

"Bom, Brian, isso explica tudo. Ele é hétero.", apontou Ted desnecessariamente, sua voz contendo por pouco o riso que ameaçava escapar, fazendo Emmett virar a cabeça para ver de quem eles estavam falando.

"Harry? Hétero? Jamais!", ele disse, em um tom de profundo pesar.

Brian ignorou os dois e voltou a olhar feio para os dois jovens a algumas mesas de distância.

Harry estava mais relaxado do que ele já vira o garoto estar, com um sorriso tranqüilo no rosto, rindo de alguma coisa que a loira à frente dele havia dito, com um sorriso sereno.

A garota era um atentado ao bom gosto. Cabelos sem corte e compridos demais, parecendo sujos, uma saia até o meio da canela em verde berrante e uma blusa branca aparecendo por baixo do casaco comprido demais e sem corte algum, vermelho. Os olhos dela pareciam desfocados, e Brian poderia jurar que ela havia fumado alguma coisa na última hora. O sorriso dela, no entanto, chegava a ser assustador pela serenidade e afastamento que parecia ter com o mundo a sua volta.

Vendo pelo canto do olho Debbie ir até os dois, virou-se discretamente na direção dela, para ouvir o que dizia.

"Harry, querido, quem é essa gracinha? Namorada?"

Brian deslocou-se um pouco mais para olhar o garoto e viu que ele empalidecia, gaguejando um pouco.

"Luna? NÃO!", ele afirmou veementemente, sacudindo a cabeça, fazendo Luna e Debbie rirem, e Brian dar um sorriso de triunfo para Ted, que dava de ombros, "Luna é minha amiga. Ela está de passagem e vai ficar comigo por uns dias."

Debbie virou-se para sorrir para a garota, que sorriu polidamente de volta.

"A capacidade de adaptação é a maior virtude do ser humano.", a garota recitou ainda sorrindo, fazendo Harry sorrir amplamente, enquanto Debbie olhava para a menina com estranheza.

"Certo, querida. Muito bem. O que vocês vão querer?"

Enquanto os dois pediam, Brian observava Harry.

O que era que aquele garoto tinha que chamava tanto a sua atenção?

E por que o evitava tanto?

Ele precisava saber.

_**~x~**_

A companhia de Luna fazia bem a Harry, isso era um fato. Apesar de saber que muita gente achava a menina mais do que um pouco maluca, Harry conseguia encontrar constância na maneira como ela sempre parecia estar um pouquinho fora de órbita, sempre aberta a qualquer coisa que aparecesse em seu caminho.

Luna tornou-se uma grande fã de quadrinhos. Nos três dias em que ficara com Harry, não saiu da loja, onde se contentou em sentar e ler, ou discutir os quadrinhos com Michael, que imediatamente se encantou pela menina, apenas por ter alguém com quem conversar sobre sua maior paixão.

Era perto da hora do almoço no dia em que Luna iria embora, Michael havia ficado em casa por ter pegado um forte resfriado e Harry pedira a Luna que cuidasse da loja por alguns minutos, enquanto ele sairia para pegar almoço para os dois.

Luna estava lendo a última edição de Rage quando ouviu os sininhos da porta baterem e, levantando o olhar, viu Brian a olhando com uma certa dose de desdém.

Brian não estava nem um pouco impressionado pela garota à sua frente.

Não o cumprimentou, ou fez qualquer gesto para reconhecer que ele estava ali, apenas o olhou firmemente por alguns segundos, os olhos grandes e azuis não desfocados, mas fixos nos seus.

"Harry saiu.", ela disse depois de um longo momento, inclinando a cabeça para a direita, como se curiosa pela sua aparição.

"Eu espero.", ele respondeu, dando as costas para a garota, olhando em volta.

"Mesmo?", ela perguntou, e Brian virou-se para a menina mais uma vez, seu rosto perdendo o ar de vagueza, fixo e objetivo no seu.

"Eu sou dono do lugar onde trabalho, alguns minutos não vão fazer diferença.", ele respondeu, enquanto ela balançava a cabeça negativamente.

"Não. Espera mesmo? Por ele? Quanto tempo precisar?", ela retrucou, fazendo Brian se assustar um pouco pela objetividade em sua voz.

"Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando.", ele disse, dando as costas novamente, ouvindo-a suspirar.

"Esperar não é o melhor caminho. _Ele_ está esperando por Harry há cinco anos. Agir é sempre melhor. Só não rápido demais, porque se Harry perder sua confiança, você nunca mais vai ficar perto dele."

Brian virou lentamente na direção da garota, interessado dessa vez.

"Ele quem espera há cinco anos? E agir como?"

Luna apenas sorriu, enigmática mais uma vez.

"Quem não lhe diz respeito, a menos que você machuque Harry. E agir agindo, ora. Harry era um grifo, e grifos gostam de ação."

Brian não entendera metade do que ela havia dito e decidiu não esperar mais por Harry.

Aquela menina começava a lhe dar arrepios.

_**~x~**_

Era triste se ver de repente sozinho no seu pequeno apartamento, depois de alguns dias com companhia. Harry sempre esquecia o quanto não gostava de ficar só até que estivesse acompanhado.

Conformado com a idéia que teria que ficar sozinho, ligou a televisão e pensava sobre o que faria para jantar quando ouviu a campainha da porta de baixo tocar.

Franzindo o cenho, desceu as escadas com cuidado, assustando-se levemente quando reconheceu Kinney parado à porta, com uma caixa de pizza nas mãos.

"O que você quer?", perguntou, sem perceber o quanto estava sendo grosseiro, até ver Brian erguer uma sobrancelha.

"Eu pensei que estivesse se sentindo sozinho, porque sua amiga foi embora hoje. Pizza?", ele perguntou, mexendo com a caixa, e Harry mordeu o lábio pensando.

"Eu... não sei.", ele respondeu, levemente inseguro, e Brian o encarou com um olhar de cachorro perdido.

"Eu não sei exatamente o que te disseram sobre mim, mas eu realmente queria que você parasse de me tratar como se eu fosse te matar no segundo que tivesse a chance. Por favor."

Harry suspirou e abriu a porta, fazendo um gesto para que ele entrasse, e o seguiu escada acima, fechando a porta do apartamento, enquanto Brian colocava a caixa de pizza sobre a mesa.

O garoto pegou pratos e copos, e os trouxe para a mesa, junto com uma garrafa de refrigerante.

"Desculpe, mas eu não tenho nada mais forte.", disse, quando viu Brian olhar para a garrafa interrogativamente. O homem riu baixo.

"Tem certeza que já tem mais de vinte e um?", ele perguntou com um sorriso zombeteiro que fez Harry rir de leve.

"Tenho. Só não sou acostumado a beber. Internatos fazem isso com as pessoas."

"Mas devia ser interessante...", Brian disse, abrindo a caixa de pizza e tirando um pedaço, enquanto Harry servia os copos e se sentava à sua frente, "Todos aqueles meninos dividindo os quartos...", ele terminou, em um tom sonhador que fez Harry rir de novo.

"Nunca! Quando eu estava na escola, eu... namorava meninas. Ou tentava. Nunca deu muito certo.", ele terminou, passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo, e ficando vermelho, o que fez Brian rir.

"Todo mundo tem uma fase assim. Namorou muitas meninas?"

Harry balançou a cabeça enquanto mastigava.

"Duas. Uma e meia...", ele corrigiu com um ar pensativo, que fez Brian o olhar inquisitivamente, fazendo-o elaborar, "Uma delas não foi exatamente namoro. Nós beijamos algumas vezes, mas ela chorava tanto... Eu lembro de contar pros meus amigos que o beijo foi 'molhado'. Eu devia ter notado ali que meninas não eram o meu forte.", ele terminou dando de ombros, enquanto Brian ria.

"E a outra?", ele indagou, verdadeiramente curioso.

"Irmã mais nova do meu melhor amigo.", Brian acenou a cabeça, entendendo tudo.

"E homens? Algum namorado?", indagou, limpando as mãos em um guardanapo e tomando seu refrigerante, enquanto Harry ficava muito vermelho.

"Não. Eu... tentei. Eu disse antes que do lugar onde eu venho, eu sou... uma celebridade local. Eu saí com esse cara algumas vezes e ele foi a todos os jornais depois, contando as histórias mais absurdas... não valia a pena."

Brian notou o desconforto do rapaz de falar naquele assunto e decidiu acabar com o momento estranho, fazendo o que sabia fazer de melhor: envergonhar os outros.

"Então você é virgem?"

Harry quase engasgou com o refrigerante que estava tomando, e Brian riu alto.

"Isso responde. Não se preocupe, pequeno Harry, todos nós nos curamos desse problema.", ele disse, com um sorriso mais do que malicioso, fazendo Harry ficar ainda mais vermelho.

O rapaz apenas balançou a cabeça, levantando para pôr seu prato na pia. Quando se virou para voltar à mesa, Brian estava a menos de um passo dele, fazendo-o olhar para cima para poder olhar nos olhos dele.

O que foi um erro, porque os olhos de Brian, Harry podia ver, estavam fixos na sua boca.

Harry ficou parado, sem reação. Brian era... atraente, bonito e charmoso. Seria preciso ser cego para não perceber. E ver-se a tão pouca distância dele fez a respiração de Harry acelerar mesmo que ele tentasse controlá-la.

Com uma lentidão calculada, os olhos de Brian foram até os seus, enquanto uma de suas mãos apoiava-se no balcão da cozinha ao lado de Harry, e a outra, levemente fria, traçava o contorno da sua boca.

"O quanto você e o seu amiguinho fizeram, Harry?", ele perguntou em um sorriso, seu rosto a milímetros do rapaz, seus lábios tocando de leve o canto de sua boca, "Você o beijou?", ele perguntou, ainda sussurrando, os lábios roçando a boca do moreno uma, duas vezes, antes de se afastar de novo, "Você sentiu o gosto dele?", continuou, sua língua traçando o contorno da de Harry, fazendo o garoto abrir a boca em convite que Brian aceitou, pressionando seus corpos juntos, Harry contra o balcão, beijando-o com desejo, mas mesmo assim lentamente, sua língua mapeando a boca do rapaz mais baixo, suas mãos traçando os lados do corpo dele, seu tórax pressionando-o ao máximo contra o dele, "Ele te tocou aqui, Harry?", sussurrou, quando eles se separaram pela falta de ar, sua boca beijando o pescoço de Harry, fazendo-o gemer baixo com o toque leve, e então conter um gemido mais alto, quando Brian mordeu-o levemente, "E aqui, ele te tocou aqui?", perguntou mais uma vez, sua mão passando com força por cima da ereção aparente através dos jeans que o garoto usava, "Hum, Harry? Ele tocou?", perguntou mais uma vez, tomando a boca do menino de novo, enquanto desabotoava sua calça, sua mão tocando o garoto sem roupas no caminho.

"Não...", Harry respondeu, quase sem ar, quando ficara óbvio que Brian não moveria a mão enquanto ele não respondesse.

Sorrindo sensualmente, Brian segurou Harry firme, estimulando-o devagar a princípio, beijando seu pescoço e boca, seu quadril indo de encontro ao do garoto, enquanto Harry gemia abandonadamente a cada movimento da sua mão.

Os braços finos do rapaz finalmente buscaram apoio em seus ombros, e Brian tomou aquilo como um sinal positivo, beijando o rapaz com um sorriso nos lábios, aumentando a velocidade e a força com que estimulava Harry, que buscava por ar, jogando a cabeça para trás, enquanto Brian atacava seu pescoço e ombros.

Com um último gemido, Brian sentiu o sêmen do garoto cobrir sua mão, e puxou-o ainda mais firmemente contra si, seu quadril ainda roçando no jeans de Harry, até que ele também gozou, 'como um adolescente e sua primeira namorada', pensou com ironia.

Mas pelo olhar perdido e contente de Harry, havia valido a pena.

Beijando seu pescoço mais uma vez, Brian colocou Harry sentado no balcão da cozinha.

"E isso fica muito melhor.", sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz, dando as costas em seguida e saindo do apartamento, sorrindo, satisfeito.

Harry ia ceder muito mais rápido do que ele esperava.

* * *

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	6. So they may have a chance of finding

**Autor: **Dark K.

**Título: **Soul Meets Body

**Capa: **no profile

**Rating: **M

**Gênero: **Angst\Romance

**Esta fic é um crossover, meaning ela trata de personagens de duas obras distintas, que nada tem a ver uma com a outra. Mas não se preocupem, ninguém de Queer As Folk vai virar bruxo. XD**

**Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J., os de Queer as Folk a alguém que eu não faço idéia de quem seja, mas certamente não sou eu.**

**Esta obra de ficção visa apenas a diversão, nenhum lucro financeiro está sendo obtido através dela.**

**O nome da fic vem de uma música homônima da banda **_**Death Cab for a Cutie**_**.**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO É A JUSTIFICATIVA DE TER 'M' NA CLASSIFICAÇÃO!**

**ESTA FIC É SLASH (mas, de boa, tu tá lendo Xover com QUEER AS FOLK, se não tiver notado isso ainda, tu é lento, amigo)**

**NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA E NÃO ME ENCHA O SACO DEPOIS.**

**grata. ^^**

* * *

**Soul Meets Body**

_6. __So they may have a chance of finding a place where they're far more suited than here_

Harry Potter, inglês, vinte e quatro anos, bruxo, formato pela Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, O Eleito, Salvador-da-Bruxidade-Inglesa-Moderna tinha muitos, muitos títulos e fora chamado de muitas coisas ao longo dos anos - algumas boas, outras nem tanto, mas nunca, jamais, sob hipótese alguma, tal bruxo de olhos verdes fora chamado de covarde.

Mas pensando bem, Harry não conseguia pensar em nenhuma outra palavra para descrever a maneira como ele estava agindo nos últimos dias.

Desde a noite em que Brian aparecera na sua casa e... comera pizza com ele, Harry vinha fugindo do homem como Voldemort de Dumbledore.

Se Brian aparecia na loja, ele misteriosamente tinha alguma coisa para fazer na rua; se o homem aparecia na sua casa, ele fingia não ouvir a campainha; se ele telefonava, ele não atendia.

Estava confuso. Não era como se não tivesse gostado do que havia acontecido, mas ele não sabia como agir _depois_. Não sabia como agir agora. Não sabia como agir e ponto. Por tudo que havia ouvido de Brian, ele era um conquistador, quase um colecionador. Ele passava uma noite e nunca mais. Ter a mesma pessoa duas vezes para ele era tão inútil quanto ter cartões repetidos em um álbum de figurinhas e Harry não queria isso para si... E também não queria soar como a namorada abandonada no dia do baile depois que ele e Brian não dessem em nada, como ele sabia que dariam.

Mas, principalmente, não queria ver Brian de novo, porque não sabia como agir. De uma maneira um tanto deturpada, Brian lhe lembrava um Draco Malfoy da época de escola que, uma vez sendo recusado, tornar-se-ia desagradável e Harry não queria que isso acontecesse.

E por todas essas razões, Harry não sabia como, quando, ou de que maneira agir.

E exatamente por isso, evitava Brian.

Seu plano lhe soava perfeitamente lógico e racional. Uma hora ou outra, o homem ia encontrar algum alvo menos complicado e seguir em frente.

Ele só não contava com o fato que Brian Kinney era uma das pessoas mais persistentes do universo. Se Brian Kinney fosse Voldemort, Tom Riddle não teria morrido por simples teimosia de não desistir. Mas como Harry não sabia disso, não se preocupou muito com táticas que Brian pudesse usar. Preocupou-se apenas em não vê-lo e evitá-lo como podia.

Levando tudo isso em consideração, Harry, quando saiu em uma sexta à noite para ir ao cinema e então jantar com Emmett, Drew e Ted, jamais imaginou que Brian teria dado adeus à sua noite de gandaia para sair com os 'perdedores' do seu pequeno bando.

Mas Brian assim o fez.

Harry, na verdade, só notou o homem quando já estavam dentro do cinema, acomodando-se nas fileiras mal iluminadas da sala. Drew atraía uma atenção imensa, que fazia Harry se lembrar de seus tempos de fuga do Profeta e tantos outros jornais, e por isso, o garoto usou naquele momento táticas que usava então: baixar a cabeça e seguir em uma linha reta até o seu objetivo. Seu objetivo sendo uma cadeira na sala de cinema. Seu maior empecilho para aquela tarefa sendo um corpo maior que o seu o segurando por trás, braços musculosos na medida certa enlaçando sua cintura, e uma voz propositalmente rouca no seu ouvido.

"Aha. Te peguei."

Harry fechou os olhos e tentou controlar a respiração enquanto era guiado por Brian até as últimas filas.

Tarde demais para correr, não é mesmo?

_**~x~**_

"Se eu não soubesse que sou irresistível, Harry, eu diria que você está me evitando."

O sussurro veio _muito_ mais próximo do seu pescoço do que Harry gostaria que fosse, e ele gostara _muito_ mais da aproximação do que ele gostaria de admitir. Arrepiando-se com a respiração do outro tocando a sua pele, Harry se afastou de Brian o máximo que a poltrona do cinema permitia, antes de responder.

"Você _não_ é irresistível e eu _estou_ te evitando, Kinney."

A risada baixa que teve como resposta fez mais uma série de arrepios correrem pelo corpo do rapaz, indo diretamente para a região sul do seu corpo, que sempre parecia se manifestar de maneira absurda quando Kinney estava por perto.

Por Merlin, ele parecia um adolescente.

"E vai me evitar até quando, pequeno Harry?"

"Até você desistir.", respondeu, finalmente olhando nos olhos de Brian e vendo-o sorrir de lado.

"Isso não vai acontecer."

"Cale a boca e assista o filme, Brian.", ele resmungou, tendo como resposta uma risada baixa e uma mão na sua coxa.

Que ele não teve coragem de tirar, mesmo que fizesse com que ele engolisse em seco.

O filme demorou até demais para terminar, na opinião de Harry, que não via hora de sair do lado de Brian. Ele estava atraído por ele, não havia dúvida alguma disso, mas era exatamente por isso que ele queria ficar longe. Aproximar-se de Brian era pedir para se machucar. Ele nunca tivera ninguém constante na sua vida, e as poucas pessoas que ele tinha, de fato, eram tesouros que ele não queria perder. Era fácil _demais_ se deixar seduzir pela personalidade de Brian, fácil demais simplesmente sair daquele cinema, e levá-lo para a sua casa e deixar que Brian fizesse o que quisesse com ele depois, mas... iria para lugar algum. Não daria em nada, e ele se sentiria vazio e sem sentido depois.

Talvez ele fosse idiota e antiquado, talvez ele levasse a cultura bruxa a sério demais, onde eles acreditavam em casamentos para a vida toda, e divórcios só eram permitidos em casos absolutamente extremos, como abuso de cônjuge, mas ele queria alguém para _ele_, alguém para _sempre_, não uma trepada rápida em algum quarto de motel só porque tinha um homem absolutamente perfeito atrás dele.

Ele só não queria colocar seu coração e sua vida nas mãos de alguém para ver essa pessoa jogá-lo fora sem pensar duas vezes. E ele não conseguiria confiar em Brian por nada no mundo.

O ar do lado de fora do cinema estava gelado, e Harry puxou o casaco para mais perto do seu corpo, tremendo levemente. Enquanto esperava que Drew buscasse o carro, para que pudessem ir embora, Harry se viu literalmente levantado do chão e depositado no banco do carona do Corvette que Brian possuía.

"Eu estou oficialmente seqüestrando pequeno Harry. Podem ir.", Harry ouviu o homem gritar para os outros, enquanto dava a volta no carro e arrancava a alta velocidade.

"Eu realmente espero que você esteja me levando embora, Kinney."

Brian meramente sorriu, e então, ergueu uma sobrancelha, parando em um sinal e encarando Harry.

"Você tem um fetiche por sobrenomes, pequeno Harry? Prefere que eu te chame de _Potter_?", disse ele, mordendo o lábio inferior, enquanto esperava uma resposta, pronunciando o sobrenome do garoto de uma maneira que deveria ser ilegal.

"Não.", Harry replicou baixinho, em um quase resmungo.

"Então me chame de Brian."

"Eu não sou seu amigo. Não vou te chamar pelo seu primeiro nome."

"Eu realmente espero que nós não sejamos amigos. Eu não durmo com meus amigos."

"Talvez nós devêssemos começar uma longa e duradoura amizade, então.", respondeu Harry, de maneira um tanto irritada. Não havia _nada_ que aquele homem _não_ conseguisse tornar em uma cantada de alguma forma?

"Nops. Tudo que nós vamos fazer hoje à noite é uma longa e duradoura noite juntos, para que você me conte o que, exatamente, eu fiz para que você me deteste tanto.", ele declarou, com um enorme sorriso.

Harry sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça no console do carro.

Ia ser uma _loooooooonga_ noite.

_**~x~**_

Brian tinha um apartamento muito... interessante. Não parecia ser exatamente o lugar que Harry chamaria de 'lar', nem muito menos que ele quisesse voltar para casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho (e talvez fosse essa a razão para Brian passar tanto tempo na rua), mas era de bom gosto, com móveis obviamente caros, e, de uma maneira geral, um ambiente que combinava com Brian à perfeição.

O destaque absurdo que a cama tinha, ficando em uma parte elevada, por trás de vitrais que iam do teto ao chão, certamente era um indicativo de qual era a parte preferida do imóvel.

Brian estava no bar, preparando dois copos de whisky que trouxe até Harry que agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça. Não haviam dito mais nada um para o outro desde o carro, e Brian parecia estar divertido e intrigado com a situação.

"Então, Harry, vai me dizer qual o motivo de me detestar tanto, sendo que eu nunca fiz nada que você não... _gostasse_?"

Harry sentiu-se ficar vermelho e deu um grande gole do copo, quase se engasgando em seguida, nunca fora alguém que bebesse muito. Deu de ombros, como resposta, e evitou olhar para Brian que então pegou seu queixo com uma das mãos, fixando o olhar no dele.

"Tem de haver um motivo."

Harry respirou fundo.

"Eu conseguiria gostar de você.", Brian arqueou uma sobrancelha, claramente confuso com a explicação. Harry suspirou mais uma vez, "Eu não sou bom em casualidade, Brian. Tem muito poucas pessoas com as quais eu me importo, mas todas elas são pessoas pelas quais eu daria a minha vida. Eu não acredito em dormir com alguém uma vez e nunca mais, ou simplesmente ficar com alguém para ver se dá certo ou não. Eu acredito em conhecer alguém antes de... bem... ir para... um... aspecto mais _físico_ do relacionamento. E Mike me disse que... bem, que você nunca dorme com alguém duas vezes, e eu não quero nem mesmo começar a me envolver com alguém que não vai ter futuro algum.", terminou, dando de ombros, enquanto ficava absolutamente envergonhado e tomava o resto do whisky que estava no seu copo.

Brian passou um bom minuto em silêncio antes de dar uma risada quase amarga e levantar para encher os copos dos dois novamente.

"Então Mike decidiu contar para você a história do grande e mau Brian Kinney, devorador de garotinhos inocentes?"

"Não foi essa a intenção dele, Brian, eu tenho certez..."

"Harry, você não precisa me dar explicações. Eu sei que Mike estava, realmente, pensando no melhor para você. E talvez tudo isso fosse verdade até algum tempo atrás.", ele disse calmamente, enquanto entregava o copo cheio mais uma vez para Harry, "Mas talvez Mike tenha esquecido de mencionar que eu já estive sim, com uma pessoa por mais de duas vezes. Ele morou aqui comigo. E ele foi embora."

Harry o encarou rapidamente, vendo que ele tinha dispensado o copo, e estava bebendo diretamente da garrafa.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou suavemente. Brian deu de ombros, encarando o nada, olhando firme para frente.

"Ele queria compromisso, eu dei compromisso; ele queria que eu mudasse, eu mudei; ele percebeu que não queria mais que eu mudasse, e então foi embora."

"Eu sinto muito.", sussurrou o garoto, se sentindo culpado por ter desconfiado tanto do homem, que então riu amargamente e correu a mão pelos cabelos.

"Não sinta. Eu não sou nenhum santo, Harry, nunca fui. Justin... não nasceu para mim. Só isso."

Seguiu-se um silêncio desconfortável, que Harry tentou disfarçar tomando mais alguns goles de seu copo, terminando-o muito mais rápido do que pretendia.

"Não era minha intenção trazer você aqui e então despejar meus momentos mais depressivos em cima de você."

Harry riu baixo, e virou-se para olhar o homem que o encarava.

"E qual era a sua intenção?", Brian sorriu maliciosamente, largando a garrafa no chão e, com movimentos lentos e deliberados estendendo uma mão para o estômago de Harry, colocando a mão gelada da garrafa por baixo da camisa do garoto, enquanto se aproximava.

"Eu prefiro mostrar, porque honestamente, nós dois já conversamos demais."

Brian debruçou-se sobre Harry no sofá, empurrando-o até que ele estivesse deitado, sua mão acariciando a pele arrepiada do rapaz, sentindo sua respiração acelerar com cada movimento mínimo. Com a mão livre, Brian começou a traçar círculos na coxa de Harry, empurrando sua perna delicadamente para o lado, de maneira que ele se encaixasse entre as pernas do homem menor.

"Brian...", Harry disse em uma voz rouca, sem saber exatamente o motivo, se uma súplica para que parasse ou continuasse nem mesmo ele sabia e qualquer coisa que ele fosse dizer, fazer, ou pensar em seguida se perdeu na sensação da boca de Brian acariciando seu pescoço, a mão que até então continuava acariciando seu estômago começando a desfazer os botões da camisa fina, sua boca descendo para o peito descoberto, enquanto abria o zíper da calça, arrancando um gemido do rapaz quando tocou em um ponto sensível de seu abdômen.

Levantando o corpo, tirou a camisa por cima da cabeça, notando o olhar nervoso de Harry, não desviando do olhar enquanto puxava as calças dele e as jogava no chão, junto com o resto da roupa de baixo, ficando em pé para tirar a sua também.

Com um movimento rápido, pegou as mãos do garoto e o trouxe até si, em pé, em frente dele, enquanto finalmente atacava sua boca, sua língua mapeando cada canto que conseguisse alcançar, sentindo Harry entremear suas mãos inseguras em seu cabelo, enquanto pressionava-se mais firmemente contra Brian.

Apoiando suas mãos nas nádegas de Harry, ergueu-o do chão, levando-o até a cama, onde colocou o garoto deitado de costas, afastando-se dele, e contemplando os cabelos tão escuros quanto os lençóis de seda, os olhos verdes cheios de medo, mas ainda assim, vontade; a pele pálida corada e a respiração descompassada.

Indo até a mesinha de cabeceira, pegou o tubo de lubrificante, e colocou-o em cima da cama, deitando novamente em cima de Harry que se ergueu da cama para encontrá-lo a meio caminho, puxando-o para um beijo desesperado, como se pedisse para que Brian não o fizesse se arrepender do que estava fazendo naquele momento.

E mesmo que involuntariamente, Brian lembrou-se de Justin, e em como fora também, a primeira vez dele, mesmo que o loiro quisesse parecer tão experiente. E Harry, com sua maneira inocente e medrosa, conseguia ser ainda mais encantador.

Sentindo o garoto mover-se contra ele cada vez com mais intensidade, Brian se afastou, beijando-o mais algumas vezes, antes de fazer com que ele virasse de bruços na cama, beijando seu pescoço com força, para em seguida mordê-lo delicadamente, ouvindo os gemidos que clamavam por mais do que estava recebendo.

Brian ergueu o quadril de Harry da cama, ajudando o homem inexperiente a se ajustar, umedecendo seus dedos com o lubrificante, e então começou a prepará-lo devagar, dando tempo para que Harry se ajustasse a cada movimento. O rapaz gemeu algumas vezes de dor, para então se mover devagar contra os dedos de Brian, que acariciava seu pescoço com os lábios, enquanto a outra mão segurava seu quadril.

"Brian... Por favor...", Harry sussurrou, sem saber ao certo o que estava pedindo, quando Brian retirou os dedos para então colocar-se atrás de Harry e penetrá-lo devagar, parando a cada vez que o garoto demonstrava dor.

Logo, estavam movendo-se juntos, gemidos misturados a beijos desajeitados, enquanto Harry jogava a cabeça para trás e Brian beijava seu pescoço e ombro, deslizando uma de suas mãos para o membro do garoto, acariciando a ponta, fazendo-o gemer mais alto e com mais freqüência, e sorriu enquanto beijava seu pescoço, deixando marcas na pele clara. Harry movia-se com mais força e insistência contra ele, fazendo-o acelerar as carícias, até sentir o rapaz ficar tenso e então soltar a respiração de maneira trêmula, em um som gutural, enquanto seu sêmen sujava a mão de Brian, que ainda impulsionou mais algumas vezes contra Harry, até atingir o orgasmo também, retirando-se devagar do corpo do outro, seus beijos tornando-se mais suaves, enquanto o virava de costas, suas mãos percorrendo seu corpo de maneira leve, enquanto Harry tentava recuperar o fôlego entre um beijo e outro, suas mãos segurando firmemente os cabelos do homem mais velho.

Depois de alguns minutos de carícias, Brian levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, voltando com duas toalhas úmidas, limpando a si mesmo, e então ajudando Harry a se limpar, para em seguida deitar ao lado do homem de cabelos negros, puxando-o contra seu corpo e beijando seu pescoço de maneira delicada, até senti-lo adormecer em seus braços.

Ele ia provar, a todos eles, Justin e Mike e Debbie e todos os outros que ele podia fazer isso.

Ele podia fazer isso.

* * *

**Eu sou a encarnação feminina do Castiel, vai? -NOT!**

**Mas então, gostaram do chappie, ahn? ahn? Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	7. I cannot guess what we'll discover

**Autor: **Dark K.

**Título: **Soul Meets Body

**Capa: **no profile

**Rating: **M

**Gênero: **Angst\Romance

**Esta fic é um crossover, meaning ela trata de personagens de duas obras distintas, que nada tem a ver uma com a outra. Mas não se preocupem, ninguém de Queer As Folk vai virar bruxo. XD**

**Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling, os de Queer as Folk a alguém que eu não faço idéia de quem seja, mas certamente não sou eu.**

**Esta obra de ficção visa apenas a diversão, nenhum lucro financeiro está sendo obtido através dela.**

**O nome da fic vem de uma música homônima da banda **_**Death Cab for Cutie**_**.**

* * *

**Soul Meets Body**

_7. __I cannot guess what we'll discover, we turn the dirt with our palms cupped like shovels, but I know our filthy hand can wash one another's and not one speck will remain__  
_

Harry acordou sabendo exatamente onde estava e com quem estava e o que havia feito e isso não fez com que se sentisse nem um pouco melhor. O fato que estava sozinho na cama de lençóis de seda – _lençóis de seda!_ – não fez nada para melhorar sua sensação de que a qualquer minuto, Brian iria aparecer, desejar bom dia, e mandar que tomasse seu rumo, e então ele nunca mais veria o homem com quem havia perdido a virgindade.

Pensamento _nada_ reconfortante para um sábado de manhã.

Ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro sendo fechado, Harry não conseguiu não ficar olhando fixamente para a porta à sua direita, até ver Brian sair por ela, uma toalha escura enrolada na sua cintura, outra em suas mãos enquanto secava o cabelo. Parecendo ter notado que Harry estava o olhando fixamente, Brian largou a toalha no pé da cama e sentou-se ao seu lado, baixando o rosto até o de Harry, dando-lhe um beijo leve.

"Bom dia.", disse, sorrindo, e Harry piscou em resposta.

Ok, essa não era a reação que ele estivera esperando. Brian riu baixo da confusão estampada no rosto do rapaz.

"Não é uma pessoa matutina, ahn? Levante e pode tomar um banho, se quiser, eu vou deixar uma roupa minha na cama para você, e então vamos tomar café, o que acha?"

Harry, ainda tentando processar exatamente o que estava acontecendo, se viu concordando com a cabeça e saindo dos lençóis escorregadios para o chuveiro.

O que estava acontecendo?

_**~x~**_

A terra de surrealidade não se resumia ao apartamento de Brian, Harry notou algum tempo mais tarde quando entrava no restaurante de sempre, com Brian não apenas ao seu _lado_, mas de _mãos dadas_ com ele.

Harry quase esperava que, a qualquer momento, o fantasma de Snape iria passar por ali, distribuindo balinhas para crianças da rua e então ele saberia que estava sonhando.

Mas os olhares incrédulos de _cada uma _das pessoas que estavam dentro do restaurante fixos nele, em Brian e nas mãos juntas o fizeram acreditar que aquela era, de fato, a realidade. Engolindo em seco e tentando esconder o rosto no casaco, Harry andou restaurante a dentro, em direção às mesas ocupadas por _todos_ os amigos de Brian – e agora os seus amigos também. Mike, Ben, Ted, Emmett, até mesmo Drew – todos eles ali, olhando entre fascinados e horrorizados Brian Kinney – o indomável Brian Kinney – de mãos dadas com o homem-que-parecia-um-rapazinho inglês.

Pelos olhares deles, Harry concluiu que não era somente ele quem se sentia na terra do surreal.

Talvez Pittsburg tivesse sido atingida por uma onda de alucinógenos que se espalhavam pelo ar, e o efeito estava ali: café da manhã de sábado.

"Bom dia!", disse Brian animadamente, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Não era porque decidira não ser um canalha com Harry que ele não iria se divertir com a cara que os outros estavam fazendo, "Como estão vocês nesta linda manhã de sábado?"

Emmett foi o primeiro a se recuperar, respondendo o cumprimento com animação e iniciando uma conversa qualquer com Harry, que estava tão vermelho que parecia que iria explodir a qualquer instante.

Mike e Ben trocaram um olhar, enquanto Drew simplesmente não percebia nada de errado. Debbie, que observara a chegada dos dois de longe, suspirara pesadamente e fora até a mesa dos meninos pegar seus pedidos. Harry poderia não estar ali desde o começo, mas ele preenchia um vazio que Justin havia deixado e ela quase conseguia _ver_ Brian tendo exatamente a mesma reação a Harry que ela tinha.

Ela só esperava que isso não fosse prejudicar o garoto tão tímido que já fazia parte dos seus meninos.

Na mesa do café da manhã, a conversa seguia amena e calma, perguntas sobre o tempo e o fim de semana, trabalhos e novidades, tudo muito leve, tudo muito ameno, e a tensão era quase um outro convidado ali.

Depois de alguns minutos, o celular de Brian tocou, e ele, depois de dar um beijo em Harry, levantou-se para atender.

Todos os olhares se fixaram em Harry, que levantou o olhar e suspirou fundo antes de responder.

"Honestamente, eu só achei que se nós... sabe... juntos, ele ia desistir e me deixar em paz. E quando eu acordei hoje de manhã, ele estava... _assim_! Eu estou vestindo uma camisa dele, por Godric!", ele terminou, seu tom de voz assumindo um nível quase desesperado.

Emmett estendeu a mão por sobre a mesa e, dando tapinhas na mão do outro, sorriu.

"Bom, Harry, o que você pode fazer é aproveitar! Eu tenho certeza que Brian tem seus motivos para estar agindo assim, e, bem, nem sempre ele tem más intenções."

Os outros fixaram em silêncio quando Emmett terminou de falar e Harry encarou o café à sua frente, em silêncio.

"Você sempre pode simplesmente se afastar dele, Harry.", Mike disse, olhando para o canto onde Brian falava rápido no celular, com um ar pensativo.

Harry continuou em silêncio. Não sabia bem o que fazer. No fundo, estava sem reação exatamente por isso ser o que ele queria. Quando decidira mandar a cautela pelos ares na noite passada, uma parte dele que ele tentara manter calada esperava com todas as suas forças que isso fosse o resultado: que Brian o _quisesse_ depois de sua noite juntos, que Brian estivesse ali. Só estivesse ali.

E ele estava.

E Harry não sabia como lidar com seus desejos se tornando realidade, porque isso simplesmente não acontecia na sua vida. Se as coisas pudessem dar errado, elas dariam. Essa era a sua história.

E ele tinha medo de coisas que davam certo.

Mas não queria se afastar de Brian. Não agora. Não quando tudo dava _certo_.

E decidiu, naquele exato instante, que _queria_ isso. Até aquele momento, estava agindo em choque, acompanhando Brian e só isso, mas percebeu que _queria_ estar com ele. E conhecê-lo, e talvez conseguir realmente se aproximar dele, e levar uma vida calma e normal, e só... ser feliz.

Ali.

Sorrindo, Harry balançou a cabeça para Mike, que sorriu de volta.

"Eu imagine que você não fosse se afastar. Mas tome cuidado. E cuide dele. Brian também se machuca."

Mas Mike não precisava ter dito isso, porque esse fato ficou claro quando Brian voltou para a mesa, pálido e com o rosto sério. Sentando ao lado de Harry, que tomou a mão dele na sua, olhando-o preocupado.

"O que houve?", Mike perguntou.

"Justin está voltando pra cá.", ele disse. E sua voz tinha toda a dor do mundo.

_**~*~**_

Justin Taylor era um tabu. Ele também era um fantasma, um ser odiado e adorado, um 'deles' que havia ido embora – não uma, mas _duas_ vezes – e a única pessoa que já havia conseguido domar Brian Kinney. Justin também era um independente, alguém que lutava suas batalhas e gostava de vencer, que não baixava a cabeça para ninguém, que fora expulso de casa pelo pai, e que demorara a aceitar o novo namorado da mãe por ser mais novo que ela.

Justin era um artista. Talentoso e fabuloso, e que havia ido para Nova York para ter mais destaque, mas que, agora, por algum motivo que a mãe dele não sabia explicar, decidira voltar.

E a mãe de Justin decidira avisar Brian do retorno do filho porque, apesar de ter mantido uma fachada de indiferença, algumas pessoas próximas sabiam o quanto a partida de Justin havia afetado Brian.

E agora ele estaria de volta.

Harry não conseguia deixar de pensar que era simplesmente a sua sorte.

Assim que avisara que Justin estaria de volta, Brian havia caído em um silêncio seco, irritado, que deixou seus amigos preocupados não somente com ele, mas também com Harry que, no fim das contas, havia declarado há nem um minuto que gostaria de ter uma chance com Brian.

Depois de algumas tentativas de conversação frustradas, a mesa se calara, e todos terminaram seu café da manhã em silêncio, não que alguém comesse muito. Harry, particularmente, apenas remexeu em seus ovos e torrada.

Brian, sem nenhum motivo particular além dos óbvios, levantara subitamente e declarara que tinha alguns papéis para pegar no escritório. Saiu sem dar adeus para ninguém e sem nem mesmo olhar uma segunda vez para Harry que, contra todas as expectativas dos presentes, apenas respirara fundo, terminara seu café e olhara em volta para os rostos cheios de apreensão e uma certa dose de pena.

Rindo baixo, Harry deu de ombros.

"Ele me falou sobre Justin ontem. Nada muito profundo ou revelador, mas eu imagino que vá ser difícil para ele agora.", disse ele calmamente, e conseguiu ler nos olhares que se seguiram que eles não acreditavam na sua pose conformista e relaxada. Ainda sorrindo, ele deu de ombros mais uma vez, "Eu já fui deixado por muito menos por pessoas que importavam muito mais. E eu entendi e perdoei. Não há muito que eu possa cobrar de Brian, sendo que até hoje pela manhã, eu achava que nós não íamos passar de ontem à noite. Acabou superando todas as expectativas, mesmo que tenha sido apenas meio café da manhã."

Michael apenas balançou a cabeça.

Não importa o que ele havia dito a Harry há poucos minutos, ele _sabia_, simplesmente sabia que Harry seria melhor para Brian do que Justin jamais fora. E ele não gostava da idéia de ver seu mais novo amigo ser descartado como jornal de ontem.

Mas era de Brian Kinney que eles estavam falando, então quem sabia o que ia acontecer?

_**~*~**_

Harry saiu do restaurante com um grito de Debbie para que ele voltasse para o jantar, ou então ele sofreria as conseqüências. Sem rumo, em uma manhã fria de sábado, decidiu vagar pela cidade sem objetivo certo, até que se cansasse o suficiente para que quando chegasse em casa, estivesse sem forças para remoer o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Pelo menos não fora culpa _dele_ que seu pseudo-relacionamento não dera certo.

Quando ainda estava na Inglaterra e, por conseqüência, no Mundo Mágico e tudo que ele trazia, tentara ter um relacionamento sério por duas vezes. Durara exatamente duas semanas com Oliver Wood, antes que seu antigo capitão se cansasse da pressão da imprensa e se distanciasse pedindo desculpas. Sua segunda tentativa foi certamente mais frustrada quando, às seis semanas de "namoro", Harry encontrara toda a história dos dois na primeira página do Profeta, detalhando em muitas palavras como era ser "O Escolhido do Escolhido".

Um feitiço de espantar bichos papões que havia aprendido com Ginny fora a última vez que Cormac McLagen havia ouvido a voz de Harry.

E fim dos relacionamentos de Harry Potter, o Eleito. Logo depois dessa traição, Harry largara o curso de aurores, largara sua vida lá, e começara suas viagens.

E agora, tantos anos depois, voltava a sentir a leve dor que ser desprezado trazia. Era quase como se sentir jogado de volta no armário embaixo das escadas.

Decidido a não pensar, andou por Pittsburg, passando em algumas lojas, comprando alguns livros, CDs, roupas e o que mais achasse interessante, encolhendo as sacolas em banheiros públicos e colocando-as nos bolsos. Almoçou em uma cafeteria qualquer, foi ao cinema, e decidiu caminhar mais um pouco, parando em uma loja de aparelhos telefônicos.

Alguns anos antes, não muitos, dois ou três no máximo, Hermione conseguira convencer Draco e Ron a comprarem aparelhos de celular. Muito mais práticos e rápidos do que uma lareira. Por incrível que pareça, Draco fora seduzido pela idéia infinitamente mais rápido do que Ron, que continuamente reclamava dos tais _felitones_, mas por fim, todos tinham o seu.

Harry se negara a comprar um, alegando que todo o propósito de suas viagens era ficar sozinho e refletir (Hermione dizia que, na verdade, o objetivo real era preocupar todos os amigos que ele tinha, mas Harry estoicamente fingia não ouvir essa declaração), mas sentia que agora era a hora de ter um.

Ele _precisava_ pelo menos ouvir a voz de um único amigo que fosse.

Quando saiu da loja com seu aparelho novo, caminhou até o parque mais próximo e pressionou os números de Hermione, que fizera questão de ver Harry recitá-lo em voz alta até que ele os soubesse perfeitamente.

A sua amiga respondeu ao segundo toque e Harry sorriu só de ouvir o som da sua voz. E mesmo sem saber o que havia acontecido, Hermione parecia saber que ele só precisava jogar conversa fora e foi isso que os amigos fizeram, por quase duas horas. Por fim, com uma promessa de Hermione que ele daria seu número apenas a Draco e Ron, e a promessa de Harry de que efetivamente atenderia seu telefone quando eles ligassem, desligou e decidiu garantir a continuidade de sua existência, indo até o restaurante de Debbie para jantar.

A mulher o recebeu com um sorriso gigantesco, e um abraço que Harry só conseguia definir como 'de mãe'. Depois de ter comido mais do que ele sabia que deveria, Harry despediu-se e seguiu para casa.

E sentado nos degraus da porta da frente, estava Brian Kinney, em seu sobretudo preto, parecendo irritado.

"Eu pensei que tivesse começado a fugir de mim outra vez, e tivesse saído da cidade."

E tudo que Harry pôde fazer foi encará-lo.

_**~*~**_

Brian deixou que as palavras de Jennifer escorressem por ele como a chuva que caía mais cedo.

Justin estava de volta.

Justin

Estava

De

Volta.

Ele não conseguiu prestar muita atenção ao que vira ou ouvira depois de saber disso. Era como ter todo o último ano passado na frente dos olhos dele: os não-telefonemas, as não-notícias, a negação absoluta de que sentisse falta dele, a mentira maior ainda de que deixá-lo ir era o que queria, de que ter Babylon era mais do que suficiente para preencher o vazio que ele tinha.

A mentira gigantesca de que ele não tinha medo de envelhecer sozinho, de que não invejava Michel e Ben, de que ser livre e jovem para sempre era seu maior objetivo.

Justin voltar era ilegal.

Era ilegal quando decidira naquela manhã que iria tentar dar certo, pelo menos uma vez, com Harry.

Porque Harry não o conhecia, nem sabia da sua longa reputação, e ele era inocente de uma maneira que Justin, ou mesmo ele, jamais haviam sido. E não era apenas sua inexperiência, ou a falta de conhecimento geral sobre a vida de Harry que mostrava isso. Era como não julgava ninguém, como mesmo quando ele estava sendo irritante e insistente, ele tentava ser educado. Como se rendera na noite anterior sem medo, sem culpa, não colocando nos ombros de Brian o peso da responsabilidade, mas dividindo-o.

Só quando já estava na terceira volta ao redor de Pittsburg, sem rumo algum, que percebeu que simplesmente saíra e deixara Harry lá, pensando que como Justin estava de volta, nada mais aconteceria entre eles.

E com os amigos que tinha – principalmente Michael – Harry estaria avisado para nunca mais chegar perto dele.

E isso fez com que ele sentisse uma raiva imensa de Justin, que decidira acabar com sua vida, mesmo que nem soubesse o que estava fazendo.

Voltando para a cidade, procurou a primeira joalheria que consegui encontrar, saindo de lá com uma pequena caixa no bolso e um rumo certo: o apartamento de Harry.

Mas Harry não estava lá, ou na casa de Michael. Não estava no restaurante, não estava com Debbie, não estava com Emmett, nem Ted, nem Drew, nem ninguém.

Harry havia sumido da face da terra, exatamente como tinha aparecido: sem aviso.

E uma certa dose de pânico instalou-se em Brian, quando percebeu que Harry podia, sim, simplesmente sumir sem aviso, porque _nada_ o prendia ali.

E simplesmente para não se conformar com essa idéia, sentou-se nos degraus da pequena escadaria no canto da entrada da loja de Mikey, esperando. Apenas esperando.

Já estava escuro quando, finalmente, o som de passos fez com que levantasse o olhar e encarasse um par de olhos verdes surpresos.

"Eu pensei que tivesse começado a fugir de mim outra vez, e tivesse saído da cidade."

Harry o encarou por longos minutos, até Brian ir até ele e o puxar para perto, um beijo rápido e forte em seus lábios frios fazendo o garoto se afastar, um tanto aturdido.

"E você acha que é importante o suficiente para fazer com que eu largue tudo aqui?"

Brian riu baixo.

"Não. Sem importância o suficiente para que você não pensasse duas vezes em ir. Idiota o suficiente para te dar motivos para agir daquele jeito."

"Brian, você não me deve nada.", Harry disse, em uma voz cansada, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e olhando para o chão, "Eu não esperava que nós fôssemos a algum lugar, e com Justin de volta..."

"Nada muda. Foi ele quem foi embora, Harry, mas eu não fiquei aqui, sentado, esperando por ele. Eu poderia ter _qualquer um_ nessa cidade, mas eu escolhi você. Justin estar aqui, na Nova Zelândia, em Nova York ou no inferno não muda isso."

Harry o encarava, seu olhar deixava transparecer que ele _queria muito_ acreditar em Brian, mas estava achando difícil.

"Aqui.", Brian disse, tirando uma caixinha do bolso, "Pra ficar mais fácil você acreditar em mim."

Dentro da caixa havia dois anéis de prata. Simples e sem nada de especial neles, eram apenas uma tira fina de metal, mas iguais ao último detalhe. Brian tirou um deles e colocou na mão direita de Harry, enquanto o outro seguiu para a sua mão direita.

E Harry não precisava de mais nenhuma palavra, ou reafirmações do que iria ser, ou do que fora.

Ele só sabia que confiava em Brian.

E que os dois poderiam dar certo, porque Brian não seria o problema.

Harry só torcia para que ele também não fosse.

* * *

**Taram!! Mais um, ê ê ê ê ê ê!!**

**Agora, sejam docinhos de xuxu da tia Dark e**

**R E V I E W !**


	8. I do believe it's true that

**Autor: **Dark K.

**Título: **Soul Meets Body

**Capa: **no profile

**Rating: **M

**Gênero: **Angst\Romance

**Esta fic é um crossover, meaning ela trata de personagens de duas obras distintas, que nada tem a ver uma com a outra. Mas não se preocupem, ninguém de Queer As Folk vai virar bruxo. XD**

**Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling, os de Queer as Folk a alguém que eu não faço idéia de quem seja, mas certamente não sou eu.**

**Esta obra de ficção visa apenas a diversão, nenhum lucro financeiro está sendo obtido através dela.**

**O nome da fic vem de uma música homônima da banda **_**Death Cab for Cutie**_**.**

* * *

**Soul Meets Body**

_8. __I do believe it's true that there are roads left in both of our shoes_

'_COVARDE!'_

_Gritos na torre, Fenrir Greyback, Lestranges, Ron dando as costas, as l__ágrimas de Hermione._

_Seus gritos. Sua morte._

_Dor._

_LUTE COMO UM HOMEM, POTTER!_

_Nagini sendo morta por Neville, as lágrimas de Ginny. Tom Riddle no diário._

'_Nós somos muito parecidos, Harry.'_

_A alma dele em si._

_Dor._

_Apenas dor._

_Olhos cinza assustados. Fogo. Morte. Cheiro de morte._

_Dor e apenas dor e só dor e morte e a torre e Teddie e Dumbledore e os gramados em sangue e os gritos de Hermione sendo torturada e o desespero de George e os cabelos rosa Pink de Tonks sem vida._

_Sem vida. E tudo sem vida._

_E dor._

_E lágrimas._

_Suas._

'_Harry.'_

_Apenas as lágrimas, porque nenhum deles estava ali._

'_Harry, acorde!'_

_Seu nome. Marcado e odiado e idolatrado e desejando ser esquecido e nunca, nunca, nunca JAMAIS em paz._

'_Harry, ACORDA!'_

_E dor._

"HARRY!"

Harry sentou-se com um sobressalto e olhou em volta, levando alguns segundos para se localizar. Lençóis de seda. Quem mais teria lençóis de seda azuis em sua cama, se não Brian Kinney, seu aparente... namorado? Amante? Companheiro? Qualquer tipo de relacionamento que envolvesse ter um anel no seu dedo, mesmo só se estando junto há um dia?

Não importava.

"Está tudo bem?", Brian perguntou, a voz rouca de sono, seus olhos mal abertos na penumbra do quarto, enquanto Harry recuperava o fôlego e deixava a sensação de pânico deslizar aos poucos pelo seu corpo. Respirando fundo, o garoto se apoiou novamente no travesseiro e apenas fechou os olhos, "Harry?", Brian perguntou novamente, fazendo Harry abrir os olhos e encará-lo como podia, sem óculos e com pouca luz.

"Foi só um pesadelo. Desculpa ter te acordado. Pode voltar a dormir, Brian."

Brian não precisava ouvir a desculpa duas vezes e, abraçando o rapaz mais novo contra si, fechou os olhos e adormeceu rapidamente. Dormindo o sono dos inocentes.

Harry o observou por alguns minutos, considerando quantas pessoas ele realmente conseguira enganar com aquela desculpa de que era 'só um pesadelo' e obtendo a resposta de que o número remontava a uma única: Brian. Porque Brian, de certa forma problemático, mas normal, absurdamente normal e sem conflitos, _queria_ acreditar que era só um pesadelo, e não queria mais se preocupar com nada, porque amanhã era domingo, eles iriam tomar café da manhã com Mike e Ben e Emmett e Drew e Ted e nada mais importava.

Brian se fazia acreditar que era só um sonho ruim, exatamente como Harry se fazia acreditar que o anel prateado e elegante em seu dedo não tinha nada a ver com o retorno do famigerado ex, e tudo a ver com eles dois. Ele se fazia acreditar que não era precipitado, que ele não podia ver diretamente através do ato de Brian de que aquela sensação de 'pertencer' que aquele anel dava era apenas para se acalmar quanto ao retorno de alguém que significava muito mais para ele do que seu próprio... qualquer-coisa-que-use-anel-de-compromisso-e-durma-na-sua-casa.

Suspirando, Harry fechou os olhos e se deixou acalmar e dormir. Não queria mais pensar. Queria ser feliz.

E achava que Brian poderia lhe dar essa felicidade normal que sempre buscara.

Ele queria muito, realmente muito acreditar nisso.

_**~*~**_

Hermione encarava o loiro que andava de um lado para o outro na sua sala no Ministério.

Era algo simplesmente saído de um livro de ficção científica que Draco Malfoy estivesse ali, na sua frente, demonstrando nervosismo. Era surreal e estranho e, no entanto, era verdade.

A guerra realmente havia mudado muitas pessoas, e nenhuma mais do que Draco Malfoy.

"Está tudo acertado, então?", ele perguntou, pela vigésima nona vez só naquela manhã, fazendo Hermione ceder ao hábito adolescente de girar os olhos em exasperação.

"Sim, Draco, está tudo acertado, exatamente como nas outras vinte e oito vezes que você perguntou. George quer abrir uma filial da loja em Nova Iorque, o Ministério está mais do que feliz de me dar o cargo que eu pedi. Ter sido 'heroína de guerra'", aqui a voz de Hermione assumira um tom de zombaria, "tem suas vantagens. Harry parece ter certeza de que quer ficar lá. Então... parece ser... a decisão lógica.", ela terminou dando de ombros, enquanto Draco exalava o ar pesadamente e passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

"E você?", ela perguntou, depois de alguns momentos de um silêncio tenso.

Draco a encarou séria e friamente por mais alguns instantes.

"Eu? Eu fico. Se Potter está tão _feliz_ com esse tal de Brendon lá, por que _eu_ iria para lá?"

Hermione suspirou, controlando a irritação.

"Brian. O nome dele é Brian.", Draco não respondeu e Hermione o encarou sem irritação dessa vez, falando mais baixo, "Draco, Harry é o _único_ que não sabe... bem, do que você... sente. Isso não é justo com você."

"Pensei que você ia dizer que não era justo com ele.", ele respondeu, em um tom pesado de sarcasmo.

"Não. Por incrível que pareça, nós somos amigos. Nem sempre eu concordo com o que você diz, como você age, o que você faz, mas nós somos amigos. Harry é uma pessoa... difícil, todos nós sabemos disso, e você também merece uma chance de ter o que quer, Draco. Você tem certeza que vai ficar?"

"O que eu faria lá, Granger?!", perguntou o loiro de maneira irritada, quase fazendo Hermione sorrir com o renascimento de seu sobrenome, marca certa de que ela estava vencendo a discussão.

"Você sabe muito bem que o mundo trouxa tem opções variadas de investimentos. Você também sabe que o dinheiro trouxa vale menos que o nosso, e que os seus investimentos renderiam muito mais lá. Seja o que você é agora: um homem de negócios, sempre buscando mais lucro."

Draco suspirou irritado e saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada, mas Hermione não precisava de palavras, ela sabia que havia ganhado.

Agora, era apenas fazer as malas e, em breve, estariam com seu melhor amigo mais uma vez.

_**~*~**_

Domingo amanheceu menos chuvoso que no dia anterior, mas uma neblina pesada ainda envolvia a cidade como um manto, fazendo a tarefa de sair da cama tremendamente difícil. Harry ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e virou-se na cama, olhando a porta à sua esquerda. A poucos passos dali, suas roupas de ontem estavam jogadas e, ao lado da pilha de roupas sujas, sua mochila o esperava com roupas para o dia.

Na noite anterior, Brian havia subido apenas para que ele pegasse algo para vestir no dia seguinte, e o levado até seu apartamento. A noite não fora cheia de conversas profundas, nem falsa segurança. Fora tensa e delicada e forte e mais um milhão de coisas que Harry não conseguiria definir.

Brian estava com _ele_. E não importava muito seus motivos, mesmo que fossem precipitados, ele parecia querer tanto apenas _dar certo_ que Harry não conseguiria negá-lo nem se quisesse, e ele certamente não queria. Eles podiam dar certo, mesmo se a motivação fosse uma forma de vingança contra algum ex e a necessidade de companhia e normalidade.

Eles _dariam certo_.

Brian saiu do chuveiro logo depois, dando um sorriso lento para Harry enquanto se vestia, e o garoto tomou seu banho de porta aberta, apenas para mexer com os nervos de seu... alguma coisa.

No carro, Brian ligou o som a todo volume, fazendo Harry rir durante boa parte do caminho. Seu humor estava ótimo, exatamente como o de Brian, e ele se sentia, pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo, feliz. Apenas feliz. E o humor de Brian parecia ser o mesmo.

Cumprimentando os mesmos amigos de todos os dias, sentaram-se para tomar o café da manhã, conversando amenidades. Debbie estava a meio caminho da mesa em que estavam sentados para anotar seus pedidos, quando o barulho da porta a fez olhar para aquela direção e um grito esganiçado de fez ouvir no restaurante.

"_Sunshiiiiineee!!!!!!!"_

* * *

**Em minha defesa (via MSN):**

**Jã Winchester - the Happy Cookie ~~ in Dean Winchester we trust. ****(kitchen) diz:**

*Cumprimentando os mesmos amigos de todos os dias, sentaram-se para tomar o café da manhã, conversando amenidades. Debbie estava a meio caminho da mesa em que estavam sentados para notar seus pedidos, quando o barulho da porta a fez olhar para aquela direção e um grito esganiçado de fez ouvir no restaurante.

"Sunshiiiiineee!!!!!!!"

*hehe*

*me is evil

*me is evilest

*eu devia terminar o capítulo aí XD

**Sarah**** está refletindo seriamente sobre a possibilidade de vulcanos engravidarem diz:**

*

*e não dá? xD

**Jã Winchester - the Happy Cookie ~~ in Dean Winchester we trust. ****(kitchen) diz:**

*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

*seria muita cretinice da minha parte

*ou não seria?

*hummm

**Sarah**** está refletindo seriamente sobre a possibilidade de vulcanos engravidarem diz**:

*hihihi

*eu acho que não [hm

*[/advogada do diabo]

**Jã Winchester - the Happy Cookie ~~ in Dean Winchester we trust. ****(kitchen) diz**:

*aaaaha, então tá *-*

**A boa notícia é: eu não parei de escrever e o próximo vem assim que tiver 10 reviews novas na minha caixinha /mercenária. XD**

**Beijos e**

**R E V I E W !**


	9. If the silence takes you then I hope it

**Autor: **Dark K.

**Título: **Soul Meets Body

**Capa: **no profile

**Rating: **M

**Gênero: **Angst\Romance

**Esta fic é um crossover, meaning ela trata de personagens de duas obras distintas, que nada tem a ver uma com a outra. Mas não se preocupem, ninguém de Queer As Folk vai virar bruxo. XD**

**Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling, os de Queer as Folk a alguém que eu não faço idéia de quem seja, mas certamente não sou eu.**

**Esta obra de ficção visa apenas à diversão, nenhum lucro financeiro está sendo obtido através dela.**

**O nome da fic vem de uma música homônima da banda **_**Death Cab for Cutie**_**.**

* * *

**Soul Meets Body**

_9. __If the silence takes you then I hope it takes me too_

"_Sunshiiineeee!!!"_

Harry não entendeu exatamente a razão do grito de Debbie. Certamente não havia um único raio de sol no tempo miserável que fazia àquela manhã. E Debbie também não parecia o tipo de pessoa que gritaria enlouquecidamente por simplesmente ver um raio de sol...

... Ou talvez parecesse, mas não havia raio de sol algum lá fora, nem muito menos no restaurante.

Ou era isso que Harry pensava até erguer o olhar de seu café e deparar-se com um rapaz com um sorriso aberto, claro, cabelos dourados, olhos azul bebê e alegria espontânea como se o mundo fosse seu. O abraço que Debbie deu em tal rapaz foi o exato abraço que ele tinha certeza que Molly lhe daria assim que se vissem mais uma vez: o abraço de uma quase-mãe para um quase-filho.

E naquele exato momento o conceito 'Justin está de volta' simplesmente se materializou, tomou forma e caiu na frente de Harry como um explosivin raivoso.

E Harry teve que reunir toda a sua legendária coragem de grifo para não simplesmente dar as costas à mesa, aos amigos novos e a Brian e sair dali. Justin era seguro de si. E também era bonito. E expansivo, pela maneira como parecia cumprimentar todas as pessoas à sua volta, inclusive os que, há alguns segundos atrás, estavam na mesa com Harry. Agora, as únicas pessoas sentadas ali eram Brian e Harry, o restante – Mike, Ben, Emmett, um relutante Drew, Ted – estavam revezando-se para abraçar o recém-chegado.

Levantando o olhar para Brian, Harry viu que seu rosto se desenhava em um sorriso satisfeito, contente, _completo_ até, poder-se-ia dizer. Sua mão direita, pousada sobre a mesa, subiu e passou pelos ombros de Harry, buscando a mão direita de Harry e entrelaçando seus dedos sobre a mesa, enquanto sua mão esquerda levava a sua xícara até os lábios. Castanho-esverdeado encontrou verde-esmeralda e o sorriso de Brian aumentou, inclinando-se e tocando os lábios nos de Harry.

"Seu café vai esfriar.", disse o homem mais velho, fazendo Harry sorrir de volta, sem saber muito bem o motivo, e tomar também seu café.

A comoção em volta do loiro durou mais alguns momentos, até que todos se acalmaram e voltaram a seus lugares, trazendo Justin com eles. Debby, absolutamente sorridente, tinha os braços em volta do rapaz que ainda sorria um sorriso limpo e quase doce, acompanhando-o até a mesa e colocando-o sentado ao lado de Ted.

_Exatamente_ à frente de Harry.

Olhos azul bebê buscaram os olhos de Brian rapidamente, mas não os encontraram. O que ele encontrou, em vez disso, foram as mãos dadas, os anéis iguais em seus dedos, o abraço calmo e tranqüilo de uma manhã de domingo.

Olhando de fora, Harry tinha a certeza que ele e Brian pareciam namorados de longa data e não apenas um dia.

Oh, bem, ele já havia sido julgado apenas pela aparência de situações antes, nada disso era novo para ele no fim das contas.

Quando chegava a esta conclusão, Brian levantou o olhar e, como se nem mesmo tivesse notado a bagunça que acontecera nos últimos minutos, sorriu abertamente para Justin, um toque de seu sarcasmo e malícia transparecendo a cada centímetro de sorriso.

"Justin! Sua mãe falou que você estaria de volta, mas não esperei que fosse tão cedo! Como estava Nova Iorque?", indagou ele, sorrindo sempre e apertando Harry contra si nas duas últimas palavras da pergunta.

Todos na mesa aguardaram a resposta com a respiração presa, e todos pareciam estar plenamente conscientes da tensão no ar, menos Brian e, surpreendentemente, Harry, que continuava sorvendo seu café, com um ar levemente interessado fixo em Justin.

"Estava tudo ótimo!", ele respondeu, seu sorriso apenas um pouquinho menos verdadeiro, mas para alguém tão acostumado com falsidades quanto Harry era, ele não pôde deixar de notar a diferença. Ótimo, ok. Justin precisava prática na arte de convencer os outros de que estava bem.

Talvez Harry pudesse lhe dar algumas aulas.

O olhar de Justin então se fixou em Harry e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha teatricalmente, com um sorriso menos seguro e com um leve toque de hostilidade.

"Sangue novo! Amigo da noite passada, Brian?", ele perguntou, um leve resquício de riso em sua voz.

Brian abriu um sorriso brilhante e, olhando para Harry com o que só poderia ser descrito como adoração, deu um beijo no rosto do outro rapaz.

"É mesmo, Justin, você ainda não o conhece. Harry, este é Justin Taylor, artista plástico. Justin, este é Harry Potter, meu namorado."

Justin piscou algumas vezes, como se o ato de abrir e fechar os olhos pudesse fazer com que Harry desaparecesse, ou então que as palavras que Brian acabava de dizer fizessem alguma forma de sentido.

Harry, recuperando sua presença de espírito, deu o que Hermione chamava de seu 'sorriso para convencer Minerva McGonagall de que ele era inocente' para Justin, tirando a mão direita da de Brian e estendendo-a para Justin.

"Um prazer.", disse ele, seu sotaque inglês transparecendo em cada sílaba, sua educação rígida (seja com tia Petúnia fazendo questão que ele parecesse educado para as visitas antes de mandar que ele se escondesse, seja na escola, ou na casa dos Weasley, ou mesmo com Draco gritando com ele até que ele aprendesse certas maneiras que não tinha nos últimos anos) à mostra no seu aperto de mão.

Justin inclinou a cabeça com um ar levemente zombeteiro e pegou a mão do rapaz, mal a tocando antes de largá-la.

"Importado da Inglaterra diretamente para Babylon, Brian? Acabou-se o estoque de Pittsburg?"

Brian sorriu e ia responder quando Harry decidiu intervir.

"Babylon?", perguntou ele com um ar curioso e perdido.

"É o nome da danceteria que Brian tem, Harry. Lembra, a festa dos super-heróis.", Mike disse quando percebeu que aquele simples comentário tinha o potencial de criar uma enorme briga.

"Ah, sim. Ainda não estive lá.", ele declarou, sua mão voltando para seu lugar dentro da mão maior de Brian, enquanto o homem mais velho sorria para ele.

"E provavelmente não vai estar por um longo tempo. Babylon não é um lugar para Harry."

"E qual o lugar para Harry?", perguntou Justin, sua irritação transparecendo na voz, fazendo Harry sorrir.

_Como _ele entendia o que Draco queria dizer quando dizia que era engraçado irritar as pessoas.

Brian nem mesmo respondeu, apenas voltando sua atenção para seu café da manhã ainda intocado com um sorriso.

"Então, Justin, o que o traz de volta a Pittsburg?", perguntou Emmett em sua voz alegre.

Justin pareceu murchar um pouco de sua irritação e sorrisos exuberantes.

"Artistas plásticos não ganham muito em lugar algum a menos que tenham muito renome, e encontrar uma posição em Nova Iorque estava realmente difícil. Assim meus quadros continuam expostos lá, mas eu voltei, porque recebi uma proposta de emprego aqui, realmente bom."

"Interessante.", disse Harry, "O que você vai fazer?"

"Ensinar.", replicou Justin curtamente, "E você, Harry, o que faz?"

Harry sorriu alegremente para o loiro.

"Ajudo Mike na loja."

"Uma carreira ambiciosa.", disse Justin, com um sorriso de desdém nos lábios.

Não foi o sorriso, no entanto, que fez Harry agir como agiu em seguida, nem mesmo as palavras em si, mas os olhos de Justin que pareciam brilhar com o mesmo tipo de brilho que Petunia tinha nos seus quando dizia que Harry nunca seria nada que o fez.

"Eu não preciso de uma carreira. Na verdade, sou herdeiro de duas das famílias mais tradicionais da Inglaterra e vim para os Estados Unidos exatamente para fugir de uma vida em que isso fazia diferença demais. Ser atendente de loja é absolutamente encantador.", ele disse em um tom polido, dando de ombros e voltando a pegar sua xícara de café, "Mas é provável que eu vá querer estudar alguma coisa aqui mais tarde. Algum interesse que eu possa transformar em um hobby."

"Talvez você pudesse estudar alguma coisa relacionada à publicidade e vir trabalhar comigo na agência.", Brian declarou, seu sorriso de mil watts ligado, fazendo Harry rir.

"Eu e todas as formas de mídia temos sérios problemas."

"Você poderia tentar atuação!", disse Emmett com sua voz empolgada, pulando levemente no seu lugar, fazendo Harry rir ainda mais alto.

"Fama não é algo que eu queira. Eu acho que algo por trás das cenas principais faria mais o meu estilo... Nunca pensei muito nisso, na verdade. Mas vou começar a pensar, ficar o resto da vida sem trabalhar não é algo que me atraia, não importa o quanto possa parecer interessante.", o rapaz deu de ombros e, largando a xícara na mesa, se espreguiçou, "Quais os planos para o dia?", ele perguntou em meio a um bocejo, mas antes que qualquer um dos outros pudesse responder, seu celular tocou, fazendo Harry ter um sobressalto, pois não estava acostumado com o aparelho ainda.

Brian não fez movimento algum para sair e apenas encarou Harry com um sorriso divertido, indicando que ele teria de atender ao telefone na presença de todos. Suspirando com irritação falsa, Harry mal havia aberto o aparelho e a voz esganiçada de Hermione o encontrou.

"_Procure apartamentos!!!!"_

"Hum... Hermione?", ele perguntou, tentando entender do que sua amiga estava falando.

"_Nós vamos para a América! Pittsburg, nos aguarde!"_, ela continuou, fazendo Harry rir.

"Hermione, você não está fazendo um pingo se sentido. Apartamentos?"

"_Sim! É complicado explicar por telefone, mas nós conseguimos! No máximo em duas semanas, nos mudamos! E você e Ron vão poder dividir um apartamento como sempre quiseram, e eu posso alugar um lugar no mesmo prédio e vai ser exatamente como era em Hogwarts! Ah, Harry, vai ser perfeito!_", ela concluiu, fazendo Harry sorrir de uma maneira que fez todas as pessoas da mesa olharem para ele, um sorriso aberto, de felicidade pura.

"Vocês vão _mesmo_ vir da Inglaterra para cá, só porque... só porque eu vim?"

"_Harry Potter, você, às vezes, é mais denso que o Ron. Sim, nós vamos. Não dá para ser o Trio Dourado sem três pessoas, Harry._"

Harry baixou a cabeça e colocou uma das mãos sobre os olhos, rindo o tempo todo.

"Eu... obrig..."

"_Não OUSE agradecer. Vá procurar apartamentos, ou uma casa... talvez uma casa... Não sei, veja com Ron o que vocês preferirem. Nos falamos em breve, Harry, tenho que ir, o Ministro me aguarda._", ela terminou com uma risada baixa, deixando Harry com um sorriso de alegria clara.

"Boas notícias?", perguntou Mike, vendo que ninguém mais parecia disposto a falar e recebendo um sorriso enorme de volta.

"E como! Meus melhores amigos estão vindo para cá."

"Isso é muito bom, Harry. Vem visitar?", perguntou Ben, detrás da sua xícara de café.

"Não.", ele respondeu, seu sorriso ainda maior, "Eles estão _vindo_ para cá, permanentemente. Aparentemente tudo o que Hermione estava esperando era que eu ficasse mais de um mês no mesmo lugar.", ele terminou rindo.

Antes que mais alguém pudesse comentar qualquer coisa, Justin levantou de seu lugar com um barulho alto.

"Bem, desculpem a interrupção, mas alguns de nós não têm seus próprios negócios e têm empregos sérios, e eu ainda tenho que organizar meu novo apartamento hoje.", ele disse, sorrindo. Voltou sua atenção para Brian que olhou diretamente para Justin pela primeira vez desde que o loiro chegara, "Me dá uma carona, Brian?"

Brian ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, olhando fixamente para Justin, e Harry tinha quase certeza que aquele era o fim de seu longo e duradouro romance com Brian Kinney.

Mas então, Brian apenas balançou a cabeça com um sorriso pequeno.

"Não posso. Ainda não terminei meu café da manhã, e não quero deixar Harry sozinho."

A expressão de Justin seria a mesma se ele tivesse levado um tapa. Indignação, raiva, ciúme e uma grande dose de tristeza passaram por seu olhar, e Harry decidiu que não conseguiria viver com aquilo.

Aqueles dois precisavam conversar, e precisavam fazer isso logo.

"Pode ir, Brian. Eu vou para casa e depois vou começar a procurar apartamentos, como Hermione pediu. Se ela disse duas semanas, provavelmente em três dias ela já vai estar pronta e vai querer arrancar minha cabeça se eu não estiver com pelo menos os lugares onde eles vão morar arranjados."

"Tem certeza que não se importa?", Brian perguntou, sua vontade de ir exatamente igual à sua vontade de ficar.

"Absoluta.", Harry disse, aproximando-se lentamente do rosto de Brian e sussurrando em seu ouvido, "Eu confio em você."

E com mais um sorriso do homem mais velho, Brian e Justin saíram juntos pela porta do restaurante.

* * *

**YAY!!!!!**

**MAIS de dez reviews! Mas vocês são uns ANJOS! Continuem assim e eu prometo mais um capítulo rapidinho também!**

**Quem sabe... 15 reviews na caixinha? XD**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	10. So brown eyes, I hold you near, 'cause

**Autor: **Dark K.

**Título: **Soul Meets Body

**Capa: **no profile

**Rating: **M

**Gênero: **Angst\Romance

**Esta fic é um crossover, meaning ela trata de personagens de duas obras distintas, que nada tem a ver uma com a outra. Mas não se preocupem, ninguém de Queer As Folk vai virar bruxo. XD**

**Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling, os de Queer as Folk a alguém que eu não faço idéia de quem seja, mas certamente não sou eu.**

**Esta obra de ficção visa apenas à diversão, nenhum lucro financeiro está sendo obtido através dela.**

**O nome da fic vem de uma música homônima da banda **_**Death Cab for Cutie**_**.**

* * *

**Soul Meets Body**

_10. __So brown eyes I hold you near, 'c__ause you'r__e the only song I want to hear, a__ melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_

O carro ficou mergulhado em silêncio durante longos minutos, a única voz que se ouvira havia sido as direções que Justin dera a Brian, sobre o local onde o agora 'professor' residia.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, Brian parava seu carro verde escuro na porta de um prédio despretensioso de um bairro de classe média-baixa de Pittsburg. Freando o carro junto ao meio-fio, mas sem estacioná-lo propriamente, Brian virou o rosto para Justin e deu um sorriso falso e rápido.

"Está entregue."

"Não quer subir?", perguntou Justin, sem fazer nenhum sinal de que sairia do carro.

"Não.", respondeu Brian com simplicidade, olhando fixamente para frente.

"Brian...", o loiro começou, estendendo a mão para tocar o rosto do homem mais velho, que afastou o rosto, impedindo o toque.

"O que foi, Justin? Alguma coisa para dizer? Eu estou com um pouco de pressa.", disse ele, uma doçura falsa na sua voz e em seu sorriso.

"Eu não imaginei que nosso reencontro fosse ser assim.", disse o rapaz em um tom baixo.

Brian não respondeu, apenas dando de ombros e encarando a rua.

"Então, você e Harry são sérios?"

Brian apenas sorriu aquele sorriso irritantemente breve, doce e falso mais uma vez, levantando a mão direita e mostrando o anel que ali estava. Justin olhou o anel incredulamente por alguns instantes e então balançou a cabeça.

"E eu que sempre imaginei que eu fosse o único a conseguir uma certa exclusividade.", disse Justin, tentando brincar, mas Brian não sorriu dessa vez e o encarou com um ar irritado.

"Fui eu quem tive que correr atrás de Harry. Talvez isso é que tenha feito a diferença."

"Então nada mais de Babylon para você? Noites fora, todos os homens que quiser? Agora é só o inglesinho de óculos?", Justin perguntou em tom zombeteiro, mas Brian estava visivelmente perdendo a calma e balançava a cabeça, irritado, de cabeça baixa, as mãos apertando o volante à sua frente com força, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

"Brian... eu... Eu pensei que quando eu voltasse, nós... Você nunca _quis_ de verdade estar com uma única pessoa. Eu imaginei que quando eu chegasse aqui... Você ainda fosse o Brian Kinney que eu conheci.", ainda assim, Brian não disse nada, apenas encarando a rua, onde agora começava a cair uma leve garoa, "Brian... Se isso tudo é porque eu não mantive contato, eu tive meus motivos.", a única resposta que Justin obteve foi um leve arquear de sobrancelhas silencioso do homem que ainda não o encarava, "Brian! Eu estou falando com você! Eu tenho certeza que se você terminasse com aquele..."

"ESCUTE BEM, Justin, porque eu só vou falar isso uma vez.", começou Brian, em um tom de voz progressivamente mais agressivo, encarando o loiro agora, "Você não tem o DIREITO de ter feito com que eu mudasse como eu mudei, ter me feito fazer as coisas que eu fiz, prometer o que você prometeu, e então mudar de idéia, ir embora, ficar longe por um _ano_ e achar que tudo estaria exatamente o mesmo quando você voltasse. As coisas não funcionam assim."

"E o que mudou, Brian?", Justin perguntou, a voz absolutamente séria.

Brian deu de ombros e estendeu o braço por cima do loiro, abrindo a porta do carro para ele.

"Eu cresci. Talvez você devesse tentar, Justin. É muito interessante.", e mal esperando que o loiro saísse do carro, Brian arrancou, em direção ao seu apartamento.

Ele precisava de tempo livre para pensar.

_**~*~**_

Quando Brian saiu pela porta do restaurante, não havia um único olhar que não estivesse fixo nele. E quando as silhuetas de Brian e Justin, o lendário casal da Liberty Avenue, sumiram dentro do Corvette verde de Brian, todos aqueles olhares voltaram-se para Harry, que mantinha a cabeça de certa forma erguida, enquanto tentava fingir que não percebia a comoção à sua volta.

"Bem, Mike, parece que você não vai ter um inquilino por muito mais tempo.", ele comentou calmamente, sua voz traindo apenas um pouco do seu nervosismo.

Mike tossiu em seco, disfarçando sua surpresa e choque, e então sorriu hesitante.

"Bem, foi bom o que você fez pelo lugar. Se você concordar eu posso pagar pelos reparos e a mobília, e então alugar por um preço razoável."

"Não é necessário pagar.", disse Harry, dando de ombros, "Fica como um pagamento pela ajuda que vocês me deram no começo. Se não fosse por você e Ben, não sei o que poderia ter acontecido."

"E o que exatamente você estava fazendo, Potter, que teve que ser resgatado?", perguntou uma voz seca e fria, vinda do lado da mesa onde eles estavam.

Parado ali, com seu clássico sobretudo preto, cabelo impecável, expressão séria e olhar gelado, estava Draco Malfoy que, por algum motivo desconhecido – muito provavelmente um feitiço para não ser notado, talvez ajudado pela cena causada alguns segundos antes da sua chegada – só era percebido naquele momento.

"Draco!", exclamou Harry alegremente, levantando-se de um salto e abraçando o loiro contra si, puxando-o para sentar do seu lado em seguida, "Já sabe das notícias?", ele perguntou, olhos verdes brilhando de excitação, enquanto Draco girava os olhos, com um ar exasperado.

"Sim, Potter, por que acha que _eu_ estou aqui? Granger não confia em você e no noivo dela para arrumarem um lugar decente para viver.", ele disse, a voz arrastada, olhando significativamente para Harry, que olhou feio para o homem mais alto.

"Eu consertei o apartamento, Draco, está um lugar muito confortável.", e então, como se só naquele instante tivesse lembrado, voltou-se para as outras pessoas da mesa, "Este é Draco Malfoy, inimigo de escola, tornado amigo depois da formatura. Draco, estes são Mike, Ben, Emmett, Drew e Ted."

"Encantado.", Draco respondeu, sem nem olhar direito para os outros, inspecionando a comida sobre a mesa, "O que _é_ que você estava comendo, Potter?"

"Café da manhã.", o moreno respondeu calmamente, um sorriso exasperado em seu rosto, os demais tentando fingir que estavam absortos em outras conversas quando estavam, na verdade, prestando atenção no recém-chegado.

"Tentando ter um ataque cardíaco antes dos trinta, Potter? Deixe só a Sra. Weasley descobrir o que você anda comendo."

"Draco!", exclamou o moreno, com um ar horrorizado, "Você não faria uma coisa dessas.

A única resposta de Draco foi um sorriso maldoso que Harry decidiu ignorar, em prol da sua paz de espírito.

"Então, até quando você fica?"

Draco deu de ombros, cheirando uma xícara de café com um ar de desdém e largando-a novamente na mesa, como se ela não tivesse passado em algum teste, e então pegando a xícara de Harry e tomando um gole do seu conteúdo quase frio.

"Há muitas oportunidades de investimento aqui, meu pai está convencido de que nossas empresas poderiam usar um pouco de capital... _estrangeiro_.", ele concluiu, com um ar calmo e parecia estar contando mentalmente os segundos até Harry ligar todos os pontinhos e entender o que ele havia dito.

"Você vai _ficar_?! Ficar, FICAR??? Aqui??", ele perguntou, surpreso.

Draco apenas sorriu de lado novamente.

"Dez pontos para a Gryffindor."

"Quer ficar comigo?", Harry perguntou ansioso, sorrindo o tempo todo e quase tendo uma crise de riso quando um ar horrorizado surgiu no rosto de Draco.

"Naquele _armário_?! Não, obrigado, Potter. Já estou hospedado em um hotel... razoável. Parece não haver nada melhor aqui, de qualquer forma.", ele concluiu, "Nossa primeira missão amanhã é começar a procurar um lugar decente para Granger, Weasley e você e então algum lugar para mim."

"Você sempre poderia morar conosco.", Harry disse, em tom de brincadeira, ao que Draco apenas fez um som de descrença.

"Eu amo demais a minha sanidade para fazer isso. Mas tenho certeza que o mercado imobiliário de Pittsburg deve ter algo à minha altura.", o loiro concluiu, levantando da mesa e estendendo a mão para Harry, "Vamos até o hotel comigo? Granger tem algumas coisas que ela já mandou e Weasley parece ter achado que minha missão era trazer tudo que ele achava que não iria caber na mala dele, e tudo aquilo vai ficar com você."

Harry apenas riu e balançou a cabeça em exasperação silenciosa. Dando adeus para seus novos amigos, ele saiu com Draco do restaurante, deixando cinco homens silenciosos para trás.

"Bem...", disse Emmett, dando palminhas animadas, "Agora nós vamos poder ver nossa própria novela ao vivo."

"Como assim, Emmett?", perguntou Mike, ingenuamente.

"Bom, Mike, querido,", ele começou, com um risinho condescendente, "se esse tal de Draco não é competição para nosso querido Brian, então eu não sei quem é.", terminou ele com um sorriso, fazendo os outros quatro olharem para a porta de saída, contemplando silenciosamente os últimos acontecimentos.

_**~*~**_

Brian abriu uma garrafa de whisky, enquanto Justin escorava-se à porta de seu apartamento vazio, exceto pelas caixas. A bebida forte desceu queimando em sua garganta e o homem fechou os olhos, tentando não pensar, ou talvez tentando se convencer que deveria pensar sobre o que havia acontecido. As caixas não iam se abrir sozinhas, e, uma a uma, ele começou a abri-las, lentamente, olhando os conteúdos e imaginando onde colocaria tudo, naquele apartamento semi-mobiliado e pequeno, mas ainda assim infinitamente melhor do que o que tinha em Nova Iorque e pelo qual pagava muito mais.

Harry se deixou apoiar em Draco, enquanto o loiro os aparatava para seu quarto de hotel, olhando em volta calmamente, e vendo as dúzias de pequenos malões encolhidos magicamente espalhados aqui e ali. Draco respirou fundo, absorvendo o cheiro amadeirado de Harry discretamente, e começou a desencolher algumas caixas, puxando coisas que Granger mandara e lembranças de vários Weasleys. Abrindo a lata com biscoitos feitos por Molly, comeu tudo que não comera no café da manhã, sorrindo enquanto ouvia as reclamações do outro sobre hospedagens trouxas. Procurando entre as diversas malas, encontrou o que procurava e começou a mostrar os planos que tinha para os negócios que agora administraria e, em pouco tempo, estavam discutindo o que ele faria dali para frente e também quais cursos interessantes o outro pretendia fazer.

A garrafa se foi com uma rapidez muito maior do que deveria, e o sofá parecia lhe chamar. Tirando a capa de plástico que estava sobre o sofá usado, começou a colocar suas roupas ali, pensando no quanto queria beber algo forte, mas sabendo que não era uma opção. O sono não demorou a chegar, levando-o para a terra onde pensar não era nem mesmo possível, mesmo que ele quisesse. As pilhas aumentavam, e o caos parecia ser tudo que havia ali; até ouvir a campainha tocar e sua mãe, sua irmã e Daphne aparecerem sorridentes e começarem a ajudar a organizar o apartamento. Acordou mais cansado do que quando deitara, seus olhos pesados e uma dor de cabeça que não estava ali quando acordara naquela manhã com Harry... Harry... precisava ligar para ele e deixá-lo saber que estava tudo bem. Depois de quase tudo organizado, apenas um banho. Um banho muito quente para ajudar a acordar e então uma busca quase desesperada pelo celular.

A conversa que se estendera por toda a manhã, um almoço leve pedido ao serviço de quarto e muitas memórias postas aqui e ali, como suas primeiras conversas quando haviam deixado de se ver como ameaças e inimigos, ou mesmo soldados, e passaram a entender que poderiam ser amigos. O sorriso aberto de Harry que fazia seu coração bater mais forte. A presença confortante de Draco que sempre fazia com que se sentisse melhor. A noite caindo em meio a uma conversa sobre qual era a melhor vassoura de corrida do mercado hoje em dia e onde, exatamente, eles iriam encontrar um lugar grande o suficiente para jogar. E a lembrança que Brian havia saído de manhã e não voltara ainda, a despedida rápida, a busca pelo seu celular no bolso da calça, que começara a tocar enquanto ainda estava no elevador.

Um jantar combinado em alguns minutos, um táxi até seu apartamento, um banho, um beijo forte, o carro, a música baixa, a mão encontrando a sua, sorriso.

A noite caindo por um quarto cheio de malas, a solidão, o silêncio e o sono leve de quem dorme por não ter outra opção.

O fim de mais um dia.

O começo de algo mais.

* * *

**PRONTO!**

**Agora está todo mundo bem onde eu queria, vamos começar a brincadeira .**

**Obrigada ao pessoal que deixou reviews!!!! Mais... dez para o próximo? XD**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	11. Where Soul meets Body

**Autor: **Dark K.

**Título: **Soul Meets Body

**Capa: **no profile

**Rating: **M

**Gênero: **Angst\Romance

**Esta fic é um crossover, meaning ela trata de personagens de duas obras distintas, que nada tem a ver uma com a outra. Mas não se preocupem, ninguém de Queer As Folk vai virar bruxo. XD**

**Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling, os de Queer as Folk a alguém que eu não faço idéia de quem seja, mas certamente não sou eu.**

**Esta obra de ficção visa apenas à diversão, nenhum lucro financeiro está sendo obtido através dela.**

**O nome da fic vem de uma música homônima da banda **_**Death Cab for Cutie**_**.**

* * *

**EXPLICAÇÕES!!!**

**Capítulo passado teve uma receptividade dividida quase certinha ao meio: parte dos leitores acharam um amor as cenas mescladas no fim, parte não entendeu as partes mescladas, so... well, explicarei. Primeiro: Justin e Brian estavam cada um em seu apartamento, Brian se embebedando e indo dormir, depois tomando um banho e ligando pro Harry, Justin organizando suas coisas com a mãe, a irmã e a Daphne. Harry e Draco passaram o dia juntos conversando sobre coisas em comum, até Harry receber a ligação do Brian. Neste momento, os caminhos se dividiam, e quem ficava junto e jantava junto eram o Brian e o Harry QUE SÃO AINDA o casal principal desta fic (por quanto tempo só Deus e eu sabemos XD... e a twin. Enfim.) Justin ficou sozinho e foi dormir sozinho, exatamente como o Draco. A idéia das cenas mescaladas era mostrar exatamente o quanto em comum eles têm entre eles que não se precisava dividir entre um e outro para notar-se o que era próprio de cada um. Se vocês voltarem e lerem as cenas mais uma vez, vão notar que fica claro.**

**Enfim, cena explicada, vamos ao capítulo, porque, né, isto aqui É Queer As Folk e até agora só tivemos um lemon e meio. Vamos ter que remediar isso. XD**

* * *

**Soul Meets Body**

_11. __Where soul meets body_

"O que fez durante o dia?", Brian perguntou, uma vez que se sentaram no restaurante em que haviam combinado de jantar. Ele estava achando difícil se concentrar muito depois de ter bebido e dormido a tarde toda, mas não queria que Harry se sentisse deixado de lado pela volta de Justin... essa coisa toda de relacionamentos não era fácil.

Ele sabia que tinha uma razão pela qual havia evitado tudo isso como a praga no passado.

Mas ele _ia fazer_ isso funcionar.

Simplesmente ia.

"Oh, eu fiquei no hotel com o Draco.", respondeu Harry, também parecendo como se tivesse notado o que estava fazendo naquele momento.

"Draco?", Brian perguntou, sem lembrar quem era essa pessoa, fazendo Harry sorrir.

"Draco Malfoy. O loiro que Mikey achou que era meu cafetão.", ele respondeu, rindo baixo, fazendo Brian gargalhar, antes de prosseguir.

"Eu pensei que ele morasse na Inglaterra?"

"Ele mora... morava. Como Ron e Mione estão vindo pra cá, ele também vem.", Harry respondeu, sorrindo amplamente e agradecendo o garçom que havia acabado de colocar o prato à sua frente.

Brian acenou, mostrando que entendia.

"E no que seus amigos vão trabalhar, exatamente? Ou são todos eles herdeiros como você, que não precisam fazer nada da vida, além de vender revistas em quadrinhos e namorar um homem perfeito como eu?", Harry riu do último comentário.

"Draco tem algumas milhares de vezes o dinheiro que eu tenho, mas ele trabalha com o pai, alguma coisa envolvendo empresas e investimentos, eu nunca entendi disso muito bem. Ron vai trabalhar com a loja do irmão dele... uma filial. E Hermione trabalha com o governo.", encerrou ele, dando a melhor explicação que podia levando em consideração que Brian não sabia nada de seu passado, do Ministério da Magia trabalhando em Cooperação Internacional, ou das Gemialidades Weasley.

"Você com certeza tem amigos interessantes.", Brian disse, "Deixar o país só para vir morar mais perto de você não é algo que muitas pessoas fariam."

Harry apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso, porque não havia como explicar que, depois de roubar um banco e fugir dele num dragão, depois de passar quase um ano morando em uma barraca caçando objetos que apenas eles sabiam que existiam, depois de passar seis anos salvando a vida uns dos outros na escola, depois de mentir para ajudar a escapar da tortura, de salvar a sua vida em um incêndio, de ajudar que seus pais ficassem fora da cadeia, de ajudar a recuperar o nome depois de ter perdido tudo, depois de ter ajudado a sair do país quando não se agüentava mais... Mudar de país parecia simplesmente tão... _fácil_.

"Eles são a minha família.", disse simplesmente, voltando a sua atenção para o jantar, "E você?", perguntou depois de alguns momentos.

"Nada especial. Levei Justin até o novo apartamento dele, voltei para casa, e acabei dormindo. Acordei um pouco antes de telefonar para você."

"Como foi a conversa com Justin?", Harry perguntou tentativamente, sem saber quais eram realmente suas barreiras com Brian. Eles haviam transado, mas algo lhe dizia que isso não significava que tinham qualquer tipo de intimidade na linguagem de Brian.

A única coisa que lhe dava coragem de perguntar era o anel em eu dedo.

"Não foi exatamente uma conversa. Justin falou alguma coisa que eu não prestei atenção, então eu abri a porta do carro e ele saiu.", Brian largou o garfo sobre a mesa e tomou uma das mãos de Harry na sua, olhando em seus olhos, "Justin não interessa.", ele falou com finalidade, e só soltou a mão de Harry quando viu o rapaz concordar com um aceno de cabeça.

O jantar transcorreu quase em silêncio dali em diante, e quando saíram, Brian levou Harry até seu carro, e, sem nem mesmo perguntar se Harry queria ir até seu apartamento, era para lá que ele os levou.

Harry ainda estava sem saber exatamente como agir. Nenhum relacionamento seu havia sido daquela maneira... liberada. Ele não sabia o que eram, apesar de Brian tê-lo apresentado como seu 'namorado', Harry ainda estava inseguro sobre exatamente onde ele se encaixava na vida de Brian. E o que levava Brian a agir como agia.

Ele não _conhecia_ Brian. E só quando já estavam entrando no elevador do prédio, quando Brian o puxou para junto de si e começou a atacar seu pescoço foi que Harry se deu conta de que isso o incomodava.

Mas não o suficiente para que mandasse Brian parar.

As mãos de Brian estavam firmes em sua cintura, e seu tronco empurrava Harry contra a parede do elevador enquanto subiam. Sua boca alternava pequenos beijos e mordidas em seu pescoço, fazendo Harry fechar os olhos com força, suas mãos entremeando-se no cabelo de Brian, sua respiração saindo pesada.

A porta do elevador foi aberta às cegas, e Brian os conduziu à sua porta com uma destreza que só quem já havia feito aquele exato percurso naquela exata situação dezenas e dezenas de vezes poderia ter, mas Harry não queria pensar nisso naquele momento. Batendo a porta atrás de si, Brian os levou às cegas até o sofá branco, onde sentou pesadamente, trazendo Harry consigo em seu colo, e então procedeu em tirar a camisa do garoto, que retribuiu o gesto em seguida, abrindo os botões da sua. Correndo as mãos pelo torso magro, mas bem feito de Harry, Brian sorriu maliciosamente com a cena à sua frente: os olhos escondidos atrás dos óculos brilhando de desejo, a respiração intensa, os gemidos involuntários que Harry dava, a maneira como o corpo menor parecia se mover contra ele como se seu mestre nem mesmo soubesse o que o resto de seu corpo estava fazendo.

Com lentidão, Brian percorreu todo o lado do torso de Harry, chegando ao pescoço, e então aos cabelos, vendo Harry fechar os olhos de antecipação. Tirando os óculos e colocando-os na mesinha ao seu lado, Brian segurou os cabelos longos de Harry com firmeza, erguendo o tronco para beijar o pescoço do rapaz mais uma vez, puxando-o de encontro a si.

Abrindo as pernas com lentidão para não deslocar o rapaz em seu colo de maneira abrupta, Brian interrompeu as carícias e mordiscou a orelha de Harry antes de surrar em seu ouvido.

"Desce."

Harry, sem saber muito bem onde aquilo os levaria, mas sabendo que era muito possível que ele fosse gostar do que quer que fosse, desceu do colo de Brian e ajoelhou-se à sua frente, entre suas pernas. Brian, sem largar os cabelos de Harry, sorriu, e então, com apenas uma mão, correu-a pelo seu abdômen até chegar ao cós de sua calça, abrindo-a lentamente. Depois de descer o cós da calça um pouco, Brian voltou a segurar os cabelos de Harry com as duas mãos, conduzindo a cabeça dele para o seu colo.

Harry, percebendo o que Brian queria, mas nunca tendo feito nada nem parecido antes, respirou fundo e colocou a boca tentativamente sobre o membro de Brian, sugando-o levemente, sentindo as mãos em seus cabelos empurrarem-no mais insistentemente para baixo. Repetindo o movimento anterior com mais força, Harry ouviu Brian gemer baixo e ergueu o olhar até encontrar o de Brian, fixos no seu rosto. Tentando compensar a falta de experiência com entusiasmo, Harry continuou os movimentos, para cima e para baixo, suas mãos tocando Brian com força, e então mais devagar, repetindo os movimentos que faziam Brian gemer mais alto.

Antes que pudesse terminar com tudo rápido demais, Brian puxou Harry para trás, indicando para que ficasse de pé. Harry levantou, abrindo a sua calça diante do olhar faminto de Brian, que puxava a sua até tirá-la, e despiu-se rapidamente, jogando as roupas no chão e indo novamente até Brian, que o puxou impacientemente para seu colo, deixando cada perna de Harry do lado de seu quadril. Tomando a boca do rapaz em um beijo agressivo, Brian correu uma de suas mãos pelas costas de Harry, enquanto com a outra buscava o tubo de lubrificante que estava na mesinha ao seu lado. Abrindo o recipiente, Brian colocou um pouco em sua mão, e então puxou Harry mais contra si com a mão que estava em suas costas, preparando-o lentamente com a outra.

Harry, ainda não acostumado com as sensações, levou alguns minutos até se adaptar com a sensação invasiva, até finalmente conseguir relaxar entre beijos e carícias de Brian, que, sentindo-o pronto, tirou seus dedos e puxou Harry diretamente sobre seu pênis, encarando-o enquanto guiava seu quadril, entrando-o devagar.

Harry movia-se tentativamente, a sensação desconfortável aos poucos dando espaço para o prazer que já havia sentido na noite anterior. Brian encontrava cada movimento seu a meio caminho, erguendo o quadril cada vez com mais força, e mais rápido, fazendo o rapaz mais jovem jogar a cabeça para trás e morder os lábios para não gritar quando uma das mãos de Brian envolveu seu membro, estimulando-o no mesmo ritmo em que se movia.

Sem conseguir conter-se por mais tempo, Brian puxou Harry para si, beijando-o com agressividade enquanto se derramava dentro do rapaz, que não demorou a segui-lo. Harry abriu os olhos como quem acorda de um sonho ou de um devaneio, parecendo não saber nem mesmo onde estava, e Brian quase riu da expressão do garoto. Desvencilhando-se do rapaz, Brian os moveu até conseguir ficar em pé, e então puxar Harry com ele até o banheiro, onde Harry parecia mais do que contente em apenas tomar uma ducha rápida.

Recuperado, Harry colocou suas roupas de volta, enquanto Brian apenas se jogava na cama, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Aonde você vai?"

Harry deu de ombros, sentindo-se repentinamente desconfortável em estar ali.

"Eu preciso trabalhar amanhã, e é mais prático se eu estiver lá. Eu pego um táxi aqui em frente, não precisa se preocupar.", acrescentou rapidamente, quando viu que Brian ia se levantar.

Dando de ombros, Brian se jogou novamente nos lençóis.

"Você que sabe."

Harry deu um meio sorriso.

"Nos vemos amanhã?", perguntou, e Brian acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, acendendo um cigarro.

"Eu passo na loja para pegar você pra almoçar."

"Ok.", Harry respondeu, inclinando-se para beijar Brian, "Até amanhã."

Brian apenas sorriu, e Harry saiu do apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de si.

E mesmo que jamais fosse confessar, uma parte sua – mesmo que muito, muito pequenininha – estava decepcionado que Brian nem ao menos tentara persuadi-lo a ficar.

Aparatando para seu apartamento de uma rua escura ao lado do prédio de Brian, Harry tomou outro banho e foi dormir.

Sozinho.

* * *

**Êê Êê Êê Êê Êê Êê Êê Êê Êê Êê Êê Êê Êê Êê Êê!!!!**

**Mais um!!!**

**Que lindo!**

**Então, pessoas, espero que o probleminha do fim do último capítulo tenha sido esclarecido, e que vocês tenham curtido esse!**

**Pro pessoal que deixa review: essa história é completamente dedicada a vocês, que estimulam as pobres ficwriters do universo a continuarem escrevendo!**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	12. Sweet disposition, never too soon

**Autor: **Dark K.

**Título: **Soul Meets Body

**Capa: **no profile

**Rating: **M

**Gênero: **Angst\Romance

**Esta fic é um crossover, meaning ela trata de personagens de duas obras distintas, que nada tem a ver uma com a outra. Mas não se preocupem, ninguém de Queer As Folk vai virar bruxo. XD**

**Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling, os de Queer as Folk, a alguém que eu não faço idéia de quem seja, mas certamente não sou eu.**

**Esta obra de ficção visa apenas à diversão, nenhum lucro financeiro está sendo obtido através dela.**

**O nome da fic vem de uma música homônima da banda **_**Death Cab for Cutie**_**. Os nomes dos capítulos vinham dela também, até o capítulo passado. A partir desse, os nomes vêm de uma música chamada **_**Sweet Disposition**_**, da banda **_**The Temper Trap**_**. É uma graça, vale à pena ouvir.**

**NO CAPÍTULO PASSADO eu me esqueci de colocar camisinha nos rapazes. Oh, boy. Isso que dá SÓ escrever fic com HP, a gente esquece esses pedaços. Para esclarecer: eles USARAM SIM camisinha. Brian não é nem louco de fazer qualquer coisa sem!!!**

**Meus agradecimentos à Lis Martin que lembrou esse detalhe tão importante. Desculpem o vacilo ae, pessoas.**

**BOAS NOTÍCIAS!**

**Para você, fiel leitor que acompanha a saga destes personagens, eu trago boas notícias! Soul Meets Body ficou algumas semanas sem ser atualizada, mas por um bom motivo: a fic agora está TERMINADA! Ela vai ter um total de 18 capítulos, que serão postados todas as quartas-feiras! (Mas reviews sempre me persuadem, vocês sabem disso, quem sabe se eu receber 15 reviewzinhas em cada capítulo, eu posso decidir postar antes? XD)**

**Então, agora as coisas ficam mais fáceis!**

**Agora sim, a fic!**

* * *

**Soul Meets Body**

_12. __Sweet disposition, never too soon..._

Os dias passam rápido quando não se tem tempo para tudo que se tem de fazer, e por isso eles correram nas semanas que faltavam para que Ron e Hermione se juntassem a Harry e Draco em Pittsburg. As horas de folga de seus dias eram gastas procurando casas e apartamentos, lugares adequados para morarem – e um lugar além de adequado que estivesse ao gosto de Draco, que se recusava a morar em um lugar comum ou ordinariamente trouxa, como ele dizia que todas as casas que visitavam eram.

Harry dividia seus dias entre cuidar da loja de Mikey – onde, honestamente, não havia muito o que fazer –, procurar uma nova casa para dividir com Ron e Hermione e uma mansão para Draco. Além da caçada a casas, Harry também passava suas noites livres com Brian, mesmo que raramente dormissem juntos na mesma casa – Brian era o dono da Babylon e, no fim das contas, precisava aparecer lá com mais frequencia do que precisava ficar em casa, embora _precisar_ talvez não fosse o verbo mais adequado para tal ação, mas era o que Harry mais gostava de usar.

Justin parecia, mais do que nunca, um fantasma que rondava seus dias e assombrava suas noites sozinho, imaginando que o loiro poderia estar no lugar aonde ele ainda não botara os pés: Brian insistia que a Babylon não seria do gosto de Harry, e Draco – que havia desenvolvido um desgosto enorme pelo namorado de Harry, embora o moreno não fizesse ideia do porquê – surpreendentemente concordava, apesar de nunca ter posto os pés em tal lugar também.

Quando, finalmente, Harry havia encontrado uma casa adequada para ele, Ron e Hermione alugarem – um lugar muito bonitinho, não muito grande, perto da casa de Michael e Ben, dois andares, com três quartos e dois banheiros, uma sala de estar com janelas amplas e uma cozinha de tamanho decente, além de um quartinho que Harry havia nomeado 'escritório' e reservado apenas para Hermione – Emmett se provara ser realmente bom com decoração e preços, ao conseguir mobiliar a casa toda e, além de gastar razoavelmente pouco, também fez com que tudo combinasse.

A rotina de café da manhã no restaurante de Debbie havia se tornado quase tradição, e só por esse ritual, Harry havia sido aceito como membro oficial do grupo que se conhecia há tanto tempo, mesmo que não pudesse se dizer amigo de alguns deles. Ted o ajudara com a parte burocrática da compra da casa, Emmett com a decoração e Drew, Michael, Ben e Hunter ajudaram a arrumar os móveis.

A sua situação com Brian continuava na mesma, no fim das contas. Eles estavam juntos, e Brian continuava sempre presente, telefonando em horas aleatórias do dia e saindo para jantar e, com certeza, transando todos os dias, mas mesmo assim, Harry não se sentia verdadeiramente seguro.

Estranhamente, fora de Brian que surgiu a oportunidade perfeita para um lugar para Draco morar. Por motivos que Harry realmente não queria saber, Brian era dono de uma antiga casa de campo em estilo colonial, com estábulos, quadras de tênis e mais gramados do que a vista alcançava. O acordo foi selado com um sorriso malicioso de Draco e, enquanto olhava diretamente nos olhos de Brian para pegar as chaves, seu sorriso se tornou absolutamente maldoso.

E Harry lembrou que Draco sabia Legilimência, e realmente não quis saber por que Brian havia comprado aquela casa.

Apesar de a casa parecer estar em estado perfeito, não que Harry tivesse _visto_ o lugar, Draco decidira que ele só poderia vê-la quando ela estivesse "pronta", Draco mandou reformar diversas partes da casa, através de uma empresa de construção formada unicamente por bruxos.

Harry tinha uma certa suspeita de que ninguém mais jogaria tênis naquela casa, mas Quadribol com certeza seria uma opção.

Em vista de tanta confusão, Harry ainda não havia procurado algo com que passar o tempo, ou mesmo se motivado a pensar em alguma coisa que quisesse fazer de verdade. Tirada a capa de herói e missões impossíveis, Harry realmente não sabia muito bem no que era bom, ou no que se daria bem. Não sabia se tinha algum talento que pudesse ser útil no Mundo Não-mágico, ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que todos os seus talentos que serviriam no Mundo Bruxo eram postos em espera em vista da sua fama: continuar lá significava nunca saber se havia conseguido o que tinha porque era seu direito, ou se era porque a sociedade se sentia em dívida com ele.

De qualquer forma, ele tinha esperanças de que Hermione pudesse ajudá-lo. Ele já estava sentindo saudades de poder colocar os seus problemas nos ombros da amiga, de qualquer forma, pensava ele com um sorriso na manhã do dia da chegada de seus dois mais antigos e melhores amigos.

A casa estava pronta e organizada – ou tão organizada quanto poderia estar sem as coisas de Ron e Hermione para completarem o ambiente. O apartamento em cima da loja de Michael já fora esvaziado, apesar de boa parte da mobília ter ficado para trás.

Fechando a porta, ele saiu e foi até o táxi que o esperava na porta da casa. A Chave-do-Portal que eles iriam pegar chegaria no mesmo horário que o vôo que saíra de Londres à noite passada, o que era ótimo, já que não pareceria suspeito quando ele fosse até o restaurante de Debbie para tomar café com seus dois amigos ali.

Brian havia se oferecido para buscar seus amigos 'no aeroporto' com ele, mas Harry havia recusado – principalmente porque não haveria nenhum aeroporto envolvido na chegada dos dois. Ele então combinara de encontrar 'todo mundo' no restaurante, como sempre. Draco dissera que não poderia ir com Harry pegar os dois terços do _trio dourado _– e como a voz de Draco sempre parecia adquirir um tom de desdém bem humorado quando falava aquelas palavras era algo que Harry ainda queria entender, porque parecia um reflexo involuntário – porque estaria ocupado com a sua nova casa, mas garantira que estaria na casa nova dos ex-grifinórios para o jantar.

Sumindo dentro de um prédio que parecia estar caindo aos pedaços alguns minutos depois, Harry aguardou ansiosamente a chegada de Ron e Mione. Não precisou esperar muito, já que alguns momentos depois o som de pessoas despencando no chão como frutas maduras de uma árvore encheu a pequena recepção.

"Chave 91345, Londres, sete e cinquenta!", anunciou um homenzinho de vestes vermelho-berrante com um brasão azul roial. Mal havia conseguido sair da pilha de pessoas à sua volta, Hermione avistou Harry.

"Harryyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!", a bruxa gritou, correndo até o amigo e abraçando-o apertado, "É tão bom te ver do novo! E você parece que está mais alto! E menos magro! Anda comendo direito? Eu _sabia_ que estava na hora de parar de perambular por aí, me dê duas semanas e nós vamos encontrar exatamente o que você vai querer fazer pelo resto da vida!"

"Hermione, ele precisa respirar.", disse Ron, puxando levemente a namorada de cima de seu melhor amigo. Abrindo um sorriso gigantesco, Ron também abraçou Harry rapidamente, dando tapas nas suas costas.

"É bom te ver, cara!"

Harry sorriu um sorriso enorme.

"É bom ver vocês também."

_**~*~**_

Depois de mais uma viagem de táxi até a sua nova casa para que os dois pudessem largar suas malas e bagagem, o trio caminhou calmamente até o restaurante, trocando pequenas histórias sobre os últimos tempos em que não haviam se visto. Hermione continuava exatamente a mesma, empolgada em aprender e defender os direitos dos seres menos afortunados que os bruxos, enquanto Ron parecia mais maduro e contente.

Eles estavam absolutamente felizes e isso fazia Harry feliz também.

Pouco antes de chegarem ao restaurante, Harry terminou de contar a história completa entre ele e Brian – editando as parte mais... _explícitas_ pela saúde mental de Ron – e todo o drama que parecia circundar Brian e Justin... e agora também Harry.

Hermione ouvira tudo em um silêncio contemplativo, enquanto Ron parecia estar querendo dizer algo mais, perguntando o que Draco – sim, _Draco_, Harry quase teve um infarto ao ouvir Ron chamar _Malfoy_ de _Draco_ – achava daquilo tudo nas horas mais absurdas e sem nenhuma razão aparente.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao seu destino, Harry abriu a porta sorrindo e os levou imediatamente às duas mesas classicamente ocupadas pela 'turma' de quem agora era amigo. Infelizmente, Justin conseguira aparecer lá àquela manhã.

O sorriso de Harry diminuiu um pouco ao vê-lo ocupando o lugar que seria de Brian, que obviamente ainda não havia chegado.

Não era, na verdade, como se ele não gostasse de Justin, era só que o loiro parecia tentar achar oportunidades para diminuir Harry em frente aos outros a cada segundo, e depois de ter aguentado esse tipo de comportamento da sua própria família por tanto tempo, isso afetava Harry muito mais do que ele gostaria que afetasse.

Respirando fundo, ele foi até a mesa, trazendo a atenção dos outros até ele e seus dois amigos.

"Haaaaaaarry!!!", gritou Emmett, tendo-o visto primeiro, "Seu amigos já chegaram! Como vão? Eu sou Emmett!", ele disse, sorrindo amplamente e estendendo a mão – com a palma virada para baixo – para Ron que hesitou durante alguns segundos até sacudir a mão do outro vigorosamente, enquanto Harry ria.

"Chegaram. Ron, Mione, esses são Emmett, Ted, Ben, Mike e Hunter. Ah, e aquele ali é Justin. Pessoal, esses são Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley, meus melhores amigos.", ele terminou com um grande sorriso, sentando-se do lado oposto de Justin, com Ron e Hermione de cada lado dele.

A morena não perdeu tempo, olhando seriamente para Mike e Ben.

"Foram vocês que ajudaram Harry primeiro, não foi?", ao vê-los afirmar seriamente com a cabeça, Hermione abriu um enorme sorriso, "Muito obrigada. Nós ficamos realmente agradecidos por alguém tomar conta de Harry quando nós não estamos por perto.", ela terminou, em um tom que lembrava muito uma mãe falando de um filho rebelde.

"Hey!", exclamou Harry, levemente indignado, "Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo."

Ron abafou o riso e deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Harry, "Claro que pode, cara, claro que pode. Muito obrigado de novo.", ele completou, olhando para o casal à sua frente, "Toda a nossa família agradece.", ele terminou, trazendo um sorriso leve ao rosto de Harry.

"Muitos agradecimentos, então.", os três amigos riram, fazendo Ted olhar para os garotos com um quase sorriso.

"Família grande?"

"Bom...", começou Ron, "Bill e Fleur, Charlie e Oliver¹, Percy e Parvati, George e Angelina, eu e Mione, Harry, e Ginny e Dean. E minha mãe, Molly e meu pai, Arthur. E Andromeda e Teddy, também. E a professora McGonagall. E Hagrid."

"Seus pais não tinham televisão?", perguntou Justin, e antes que Ron pudesse responder com um retumbante 'não' e então perguntar o que era uma televisão, Hermione decidiu intervir.

"Não são todos família pelo sangue. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron e Ginny são irmãos, Fleur, Oliver, Parvati, Angelina, eu e Dean somos, bom, namoradas, namorados ou maridos ou noivos de um Weasley, que são os filhos de Molly e Arthur. Andromeda é a avó do afilhado do Harry, Teddy. McGonagall e Hagrid eram nossos professores na escola, e passaram a ser amigos depois. E, bem, Harry é família para todos nós.", ela completou, dando um sorriso enorme e apertando a mão do rapaz em cima da mesa.

Brian apareceu naquele momento, entrando com seu ar decidido e erguendo uma sobrancelha ao ver onde Harry estava sentado, tomando então o lugar ao lado de Justin.

"Bom dia.", ele declarou, os olhos ainda meio fechados de sono.

"Bom dia, Brian!", disse Justin, animadamente ao seu lado, mas Brian mal o olhou e então abriu um enorme sorriso para Harry, pegando a mão dele, que Hermione havia largado alguns segundos antes.

"Bom dia. Vejo que seus amigos chegaram."

Harry sorriu e apresentou seus melhores amigos ao seu... namorado.

Hermione tinha uma expressão calculista no rosto enquanto apertava a mão de Brian por sobre a mesa.

"Um prazer em conhecê-lo.", ela disse formalmente.

Ron foi o próximo, apenas sacudindo a mão de Brian como se quisesse ver se conseguiria quebrá-la sem que os demais notassem, e acenando um cumprimento sem dizer nada.

Harry olhou para os dois com um ar interrogativo, mas Hermione apenas sorriu e Ron recostou-se ao assento, desviando o olhar para a garçonete que vinha anotar seus pedidos. Quando todos haviam pedido, Hermione olhou animada para Harry.

"E como vai Draco?"

Harry piscou algumas vezes. Claro que eles eram amigos e tudo mais, mas antes de ele sair de Londres ele praticamente tinha que _forçar_ Ron e Mione a aceitar Draco como algo além de inimigo de escola.

Aparentemente seus anos longe haviam aproximado os três.

"Bem. Ele queria ir comigo encontrar vocês no... aeroporto, mas ele está reformando a casa que comprou e tinha alguma coisa para fazer hoje cedo, mas ele vai estar no jantar mais tarde.", ele terminou sorrindo.

"Ótimo!", disse um entusiástico Ron, fazendo Harry voltar seu olhar incrédulo para ele.

"Ok... Quem é você e o que você fez com Ronald Weasley?"

"O que foi, cara?"

"Ron, a última vez que eu vi você e Draco em um mesmo ambiente, eu tive que trancar cada um de vocês em um cômodo para que os dois não se matassem ou destruíssem Grimmauld Place. Andromeda me contou que Teddy tem um certo receio da casa até hoje, porque ele acha que o 'tio Ron' ficou louco lá dentro.", mesmo sem entender muito, o resto das pessoas da mesa riram, junto com Hermione.

"Culpa da casa, não minha!", Ron disse, se defendendo. Hermione deu um suspiro sofrido, de quem já tinha visto aquelas discussões mais vezes do que poderia contar.

"Bom, acho que nós três ficamos mais próximos depois que você decidiu ir viajar.", ela deu de ombros, sorrindo levemente para Harry, "Mas agora que nós estamos aqui para ficar, Ron pode voltar a chamar Draco de fuinha e tudo vai voltar a fazer sentido, Harry, eu prometo.", ela terminou sorrindo brilhantemente, enquanto seus dois amigos riam alto.

Vendo a expressão de incompreensão dos outros na mesa, Harry tentou encontrar uma maneira de explicar a situação para eles.

"Na escola em que nós estudávamos, nós éramos divididos em quatro casas. A nossa casa e a casa de Draco eram... rivais. Em tudo, aulas, esportes, competições, notas, tudo. E nós... bem, nós realmente odiávamos Draco e ele nos odiava de volta. E no nosso quarto ano um professor fez... uma brincadeira com Draco, e nós o apelidamos de Fuinha."

"Draco Malfoy, a fantástica fuinha saltitante.", disse Ron, provocando riso nos três mais uma vez.

"Não deixe Draco escutar você dizendo isso.", Hermione replicou entre risos.

A garçonete apareceu naquele momento, e os homens da mesa começaram a comer, enquanto Hermione apenas bebia café.

"Harry... O que é que você está fazendo agora, exatamente?"

"Comendo, Mione.", ele respondeu com um sorriso de lado, fazendo Hermione bater no seu braço de leve.

"Nossa, algum tempo fora e ele acha que desenvolveu senso de humor.", ela disse sarcasticamente, fazendo Ron rir, "Eu falo sério, no que é que você gasta seu tempo?"

"Hum... eu trabalho na loja de Mike."

"E o que Mike vende?"

"Ahm... Histórias em Quadrinhos.", ele respondeu, olhando para Hermione e esperando a explosão.

"Você está querendo me dizer que largou a sua carreira como aur... advogado para passar a vida entre super-heróis imaginários?", ela perguntou, levemente incrédula, e Ron riu de novo.

"É porque os heróis de verdade estavam na Inglaterra... Acho que eu senti saudade.", ele respondeu, sorrindo de leve e fazendo Hermione sorrir de volta.

Eles três haviam recebido diversos prêmios de agradecimento, e o título 'herói' era frequentemente usado quando se tratava deles.

A mesa recebeu aquele comentário em silêncio, percebendo que havia algum significado por trás daquelas palavras que eles não conseguiriam entender.

"Bom, talvez ele tenha descoberto o único talento que ele tem. Trabalhar em uma loja para adolescentes.", disse Justin depois de alguns segundos, fazendo Harry suspirar irritado e Brian virar-se para ele para responder, enquanto os outros se remexiam desconfortáveis, mas Hermione se adiantou a qualquer resposta.

"E eu suponho que você tenha talento para algo muito _especial_, John?", ela perguntou, em uma voz lenta, como se estivesse falando com alguém incapacitado mentalmente.

"É Justin. E eu sou artista plástico."

"Uau. Passar a vida jogando tinta em uma tela. Realmente importante. Deve ajudar muitas pessoas, tenho certeza. Fazer do mundo um lugar melhor. Meus parabéns, Jake, estou impressionada.", ela concluiu com um sorriso doce e o tom de voz digno de um Malfoy.

Harry teve de rir baixo, sabendo muito bem que Hermione apreciava arte, mas ela apreciava seus amigos muito mais.

"Então, Harry, nossa primeira missão é procurar algo para você. Não que sua loja não seja incrível, Mike, tenho certeza que é, mas Harry não pode viver o sonho de outras pessoas, não é mesmo?", ela terminou, com um sorriso de verdade dessa vez.

Harry deu de ombros.

"Eu já estava pensando nisso, mas você me conhece, eu prefiro deixar você pensar.", ele disse sorrindo de novo, decidindo incluir seus novos amigos na conversa, ele virou-se para Brian e perguntou sobre seus planos para o dia, a conversa fluindo mais tranquilamente agora.

Logo, o café da manhã já estava terminado, e cada uma saía para seu trabalho. Assim que Ron e Harry saíram da mesa, Hermione disse para eles esperarem lá fora, pois ela precisava usar o banheiro.

Entrando no banheiro masculino, Hermione encontrou Justin lavando as mãos.

O loiro a olhou com um desdém mal disfarçado.

"O banheiro das meninas é na outra porta. Tenho certeza que se você não conseguir ler, consegue entender o desenho."

Hermione não comentou, apenas se aproximou mais do loiro, que havia se escorado na pia e cruzado as mãos em frente ao peito.

"Eu só vim até aqui para dar um aviso. Já houve pessoas muito maiores, mais perigosas, inteligentes e poderosas do que você tentando acabar com Harry de um jeito muito mais sério do que você está tentando agora. E nenhuma conseguiu. Se você machucar meu amigo, você vai pagar _caro_. Então guarde seus comentários pseudo-sarcásticos e inteligentes para pessoas que realmente tenham o QI baixo o suficiente para se sentirem intimidadas e deixe Harry em paz. A culpa não é dele se você só conseguiu enxergar o que realmente queria depois de ter perdido."

E com isso ela saiu do restaurante, sorrindo amplamente para seu amigo e namorado, nenhum deles prestando atenção no loiro que os olhava de longe, com uma expressão de arrependimento no rosto.

* * *

**¹eu sei que é meio random, mas eu acho o casal uma graaaaaaaaça, simplesmente.**

* * *

**Taram! Capítulos freqüentes de uma fic pronta! Não é lindo?**

**Agora sejam amores e comentem aos baldes, quem sabe eu posto o próximo antes de quarta?**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	13. Oh reckless abandon, like no one's

**Autor: **Dark K.

**Título: **Soul Meets Body

**Capa: **no profile

**Rating: **M

**Gênero: **Angst\Romance

**Esta fic é um crossover, meaning ela trata de personagens de duas obras distintas, que nada tem a ver uma com a outra. Mas não se preocupem, ninguém de Queer As Folk vai virar bruxo. XD**

**Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling, os de Queer as Folk a alguém que eu não faço idéia de quem seja, mas certamente não sou eu.**

**Esta obra de ficção visa apenas à diversão, nenhum lucro financeiro está sendo obtido através dela.**

**O nome da fic vem de uma música homônima da banda **_**Death Cab for Cutie**_**. Os nomes dos capítulos vinham dela também, até o capítulo 11. A partir dele, os nomes vêm de uma música chamada **_**Sweet Disposition**_**, da banda **_**The Temper Trap**_**. É uma graça, vale a pena ouvir.**

**Me desculpeeeem!!!!!!**

**Eu venho e posto o 12 e digo que a fic tá pronta e que os capítulos virão certinhos e yadda yadda e aí... vou para a praia e esqueço que lá não havia acesso à net.**

**E eu estou falando sério. NENHUM acesso, as in, não havia NEM UMA ÚNICA lan house no lugar.**

**Anyway, voltei tão branca quanto fui, porque quando não choveu, eu não fui pro sol, e atrasei o chap, que vem agorinha! Desculpa ae, galera!**

* * *

**Soul Meets Body**

_13. __Oh reckless abandon, like no one's watching you_

Brian estava escorado no balcão da loja de Mike, sentindo-se entediado, esperando que ele terminasse o que tinha de terminar para então irem até a casa nova de Harry, para o jantar de boas vindas aos seus amigos.

"Justin não deve ter gostado muito da amiga de Harry.", Mike comentou, enquanto empilhava algumas caixas no fundo da loja.

Brian deu uma risada baixa.

"Ele mereceu. Harry não responde quando deveria."

"Harry tenta evitar Justin.", Mike replicou sabiamente, "Seja socialmente, seja nessas briguinhas idiotas que Justin tenta causar."

Brian deu de ombros.

"O que você achou deles?", Brian repetiu a ação e suspirou.

"Acho que a amiga dele precisava de um alisamento permanente e o ruivo precisava aprender algumas maneiras, mas eles não são _meus_ amigos, são amigos de Harry."

"Brian, essa divisão não existe. Nós somos amigos de vocês dois, tenho certeza que Ron e Hermione vão acabar ficando nossos amigos também."

Mais uma vez, apenas um dar de ombros, fazendo Mike suspirar.

"Fala de uma vez, Brian, o que é que está te incomodando?"

"Quem disse que tem alguma coisa me incomodando?"

"O seu rosto. Eu te conheço, Brian, o que é?"

Brian passou a mão no rosto antes de falar.

"Harry pode ser meio cego, mas eu não sou. Aquele Malfoy arrastaria um trem, se Harry pedisse. E ficou mais do que claro hoje que os dois melhores amigos de Harry gostariam que fosse o tal _Draco_ no meu lugar. E eu não gosto de competição."

Mike encarou seu amigo mais antigo por um longo momento antes de balançar a cabeça.

"Não é só isso. Você sabe da queda do Draco pelo Harry desde o dia em que nós o vimos aqui pela primeira vez. Até _eu_ sabia. O que é, Brian?"

O homem ficou em silêncio de novo, e então começou a brincar com as chaves do carro.

"Harry parece... longe, Mickey. Como se eu não conseguisse alcançar o lugar onde ele está. E hoje, com os amigos dele, eu senti isso mais do que em qualquer outro momento."

Michael suspirou.

"Eu acho que é porque você também não tem tentado muito, Brian. Quer dizer, você é o dono da Babylon, Harry nunca foi lá. Ele disse hoje que quer encontrar alguma coisa para fazer, mas você nunca sugeriu nada. Vocês quase nunca dormem na mesma casa porque você tem que sair, ou ele não quer te acordar com os pesadelos dele. Vocês dois estão juntos, mas ao mesmo tempo é como se tivessem posto uma barreira entre o que vocês podem falar ou não podem falar.", ele encolheu os ombros, "Eu acho que o problema está ali. E como os amigos dele não têm esse tipo de barreira, você sentiu isso com mais força hoje."

Brian apenas desviou o olhar e pegou as chaves de cima do balcão.

"Pronto para ir?"

Michael apenas concordou em silêncio, saindo da loja com Brian.

_**~*~**_

Todos os outros já haviam chegado quando Brian e Michael finalmente entraram na casa. Ben e Harry estavam na cozinha, enquanto Emmett estava discutindo alguma coisa seriamente com Hermione, e Ron estava imerso em um debate sério sobre futebol americano e futebol europeu com Drew. Debbie parecia estar tentando convencer Hunter a cortar o cabelo, enquanto Carl e Ted discutiam alguma coisa sobre investimentos.

"Querida, cheguei!", gritou Brian, assim que entrou na casa, fazendo Harry rir e ir até ele, ainda usando um avental. Dando um rápido beijo no rosto do seu namorado, Harry cumprimentou Mike também.

"Só estou terminando umas coisas na cozinha."

"Precisa de ajuda?", ofereceu Michael, mas Harry sorriu, negando com a cabeça.

"Está tudo sob controle, Ben e Draco estão me ajudando."

Brian ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto Harry voltava à cozinha.

Não era como se ele não _gostasse_ de competir, ele gostava. O que ele _não_ gostava era de se sentir ameaçado. Ter aquele almofadinha inglês por perto era como ter aquele violinista sem graça atrás de Justin, todos aqueles anos atrás. Só que esse Malfoy não podia ser levado a ir embora por dinheiro, ou qualquer outra coisa que Brian pudesse oferecer.

Talvez ele devesse seduzir o loiro.

Mas um olhar para o rosto impassível do rapaz que acabava de sair da cozinha fez com que repensasse o que iria fazer. Malfoy sabia seu jogo. Era capaz de dormir com ele, e aí então mostrar fotos e vídeos para Harry.

Ele sempre soube que essa coisa de monogamia não era a praia dele.

Apesar da tensão entre Brian e Draco, o jantar transcorreu alegremente, com muitos comentários e elogios a Emmett que havia cuidado da decoração. Quando todos já estavam mais do que satisfeitos e os pratos estavam lavados, Brian virou-se para Harry, que estava sentado ao seu lado.

"Que tal irmos até Babylon esta noite, para comemorar a chegada dos seus amigos?"

Harry sentou-se melhor no sofá.

"Hum, tem certeza?", e Brian podia reconhecer o erro que havia cometido. Harry pensava que Brian _não queria_ que ele fosse até a sua danceteria, mas não era isso. Era apenas que ele realmente não conseguia visualizar Harry se sentindo confortável lá dentro.

"Absoluta.", ele afirmou com um sorriso doce, "Amanhã é sábado, ninguém precisa trabalhar, vai ser divertido."

"Vamos.", concordou, surpreendentemente, Draco, "Tenho certeza que Ron vai se divertir muito.", ele comentou, meio rindo.

Logo todos estavam concordando, e Harry cedeu, subindo com Ron e Hermione até seus quartos para trocarem de roupa, deixando os outros sozinhos na sala.

Brian correu os olhos pela sala e seu olhar parou no rosto de Draco. Orbes cinza o encaravam fixamente com leve malícia e algum divertimento por sobre o copo de whisky que o outro tomava.

Sorrindo doce e falsamente, ele dirigiu-se ao loiro.

"Posso ajudar em alguma coisa, _Draco_?"

O sorriso do loiro aumentou.

"Você já está ajudando o suficiente, obrigado.", ele respondeu.

Antes que Brian pudesse pedir algum esclarecimento, o trio desceu as escadas e eles saíram.

_**~*~**_

Com toda a certeza as pessoas pareciam estar se divertindo, Harry pensou, depois de alguns minutos dentro do lugar. Havia muitas pessoas dançando, e até mesmo Hermione e Ron haviam se arriscado por algum tempo na pista de dança, antes de retornarem ao bar, ao lado de Harry.

O moreno podia ver que Brian estava no seu elemento ali. Cumprimentava as pessoas com acenos de cabeça arrogantes ou sorrisos doces, dependendo, aparentemente, da sua beleza física.

Draco estava ao seu lado, bebendo whisky e comentando sobre as roupas mais ousadas de algumas pessoas ali, fazendo Harry rir. Brian chegou até o moreno, finalmente, e o beijou profundamente, colocando-o praticamente em cima do bar. Quando se separaram, Brian pareceu que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas uma mão o puxou, exclamando um alto 'BRIAN!', como se fosse realmente uma surpresa vê-lo ali.

Harry não precisou nem mesmo olhar para saber que era Justin. O homem parecia a versão masculina e americana de Lavender Brown em seus piores momentos.

"Dança comigo?", Justin pediu, entre gritos, mas Brian negou com a cabeça.

"Vou dançar com Harry."

Mas Harry, de repente, estava cansado daquele joguinho.

"Pode ir.", ele disse, "Eu não sei dançar."

Mal as palavras haviam acabado de sair de sua boca e Justin já havia arrastado Brian para a pista.

Ele ouviu Draco largar o copo no bar e levantar.

"Onde vai?", ele perguntou.

"Te ensinar a dançar.", o loiro respondeu, sorrindo e puxando Harry contra ele, caminhando no ritmo da música até a pista de dança, não exatamente ao lado de Brian e Justin, mas dentro do campo de visão dos dois.

"Draco, eu não sei dançar!", o moreno exclamou, tentando voltar ao seu seguro e confortável lugar no bar, mas Draco apenas riu, e o puxou para mais perto.

"É por isso que eu disse que vou-te-ensinar.", ele disse lentamente, como se explicando algo complexo a uma criança muito pequena.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, sentindo Draco se mover contra ele.

"Relaxe, Harry! É só sentir o ritmo da música."

"Eu não consigo!", Harry protestou, vendo Brian olhando para ele por cima do ombro de Justin, que parecia estar tentando fazer Brian dar as costas para Harry. E de repente, Harry sentiu uma certa raiva. Por que é que Justin tinha que fazer todas as coisas certas e ele parecer um santo? Era... _irritante_! "Ok, Draco, como fazer isso?", ele perguntou por fim.

"Só escute a música. É como... como se estivesse voando, só seguir o movimento da vassoura, controlando apenas um pouco. É a mesma coisa. Só ouça a batida, o ritmo, e se mova com ele."

Harry respirou fundo, tentando seguir o conselho de Draco, mas era difícil.

"Tem gente demais olhando!", ele exclamou para o loiro, que o puxou para mais perto, segurando o rosto de Harry entre as mãos.

"Feche os olhos. Finja que não tem ninguém aqui. Só eu, você e a batida, ok?"

Harry seguiu o conselho de Draco, e fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque leve de Draco em seus ombros e então seus braços e envolvendo levemente a sua cintura. A batida repetida tornava mais fácil o movimento, primeiro o quadril, e então os pés, para um lado e para outro, os braços mais livres, mãos frias guiando seus braços para o alto, dedos firmes tocando seu rosto, cheiro de whisky e _calor_.

"Você está oficialmente dançando, senhor Potter.", disse uma voz rouca no seu ouvido, e Harry abriu os olhos encarando Draco e sorrindo um sorriso lento.

"Você é oficialmente um ótimo professor, senhor Malfoy.", respondeu ele, falando também próximo do rosto do outro para poder ser ouvido.

E Draco parecia ter tomado algum tipo de decisão, aproximando-se lentamente e afastando o cabelo do rosto de Harry e entreabrindo os lábios...

E então mãos fortes puxaram Harry contra um peito firme, e o moreno ouviu a voz de seu namorado no seu ouvido.

"Eu acho que posso continuar as lições de dança no meu apartamento, o que acha?"

Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça e voltou-se para o lugar onde Draco estivera alguns momentos antes, mas o loiro não estava mais ali.

_**~*~**_

Brian não soube muito bem definir o que _era_ aquele sentimento, mas era exatamente a mesma coisa que sentira quando vira Justin e o pseudo-violinista juntos.

Alguns chamariam de ciúme, mas Brian Kinney não sentia ciúme.

Assim que tirou o _seu_ namorado de perto do loiro insuportável, Brian guiou Harry para a saída.

Abrindo a porta do carro para Harry, Brian deu a volta rapidamente e, mal havia entrado no carro, ele atacou a boca de Harry em um beijo forte, possessivo, puxando os cabelos do moreno com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra descia lentamente pelo peito do rapaz, abrindo os botões de sua camisa simples enquanto fazia seu caminho. Afastando-se e sorrindo maliciosamente, Brian abriu o botão e o zíper do jeans de Harry, sua mão direita entrando pela boxer que ele usava, fazendo o moreno puxar o ar, surpreso.

"Brian!", ele exclamou, sua voz cheia de surpresa e excitação.

E Brian apenas sorriu mais uma vez, envolvendo o membro de Harry com sua mão, e então sentando direito no banco do motorista e arrancando o carro, dirigindo enquanto ainda estimulava seu namorado.

"_Merlin!"_, Harry exclamou, fechando os olhos, suas mãos subindo até o encosto do banco, onde ele as apoiou, seu quadril movendo-se com a mão de Brian, a respiração saindo em arquejos apressados, fazendo Brian sorrir maliciosamente e tocá-lo com mais força e então parar todo movimento.

"Ah, por favor, Brian... não PÁRA!", Harry implorou, sua voz quase um gemido e Brian voltou a estimulá-lo lentamente, fazendo gemidos roucos escaparem entre os lábios entreabertos de Harry, quase fazendo Brian provocar um acidente de trânsito ao perder a concentração por um momento.

Quando estavam quase em frente ao prédio de Brian, ele aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos, fazendo Harry morder os lábios para se impedir de gritar.

"Brian... eu... ah!... Eu vou... Aaah!"

Quando Brian finalmente estacionou seu carro, Harry tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão de puro contentamento no rosto. Puxando o homem menor para seu colo sem aviso, Brian o beijou com força mais uma vez, forçando seu quadril para cima, para que Harry sentisse sua excitação.

"Subir...", Harry resmungou entre o beijo, fazendo Brian rir.

"E eu achando que já estava em cima.", Brian disse, quebrando o beijo e abrindo a porta do carro, puxando Harry com ele.

Trocaram mais carícias no elevador e quando finalmente chegaram ao apartamento, tanto Harry quanto Brian estava com todos os botões e zíperes desfeitos, deixando as roupas pelo caminho até a cama, onde Harry deitou-se de costas, erguendo os joelhos, vendo Brian abrir o pacote da camisinha e pegar o lubrificante na mesa de cabeceira. As preparações foram apressadas e Harry não viu motivo para reclamar quando seu namorado deitou sobre ele, suas pernas enlaçando a cintura de Brian, enquanto o homem o penetrava lentamente, aumentando o ritmo assim que sentiu que Harry estava confortável o suficiente. Harry segurava os cabelos de Brian com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra envolvia seu próprio membro, Brian se apoiando na cama, os dois movendo-se juntos, rápido, até alcançarem o clímax e desabarem, exaustos, nos lençóis.

Brian, alguns minutos depois, foi até o banheiro e voltou com toalhas úmidas, limpando um Harry semi-adormecido e aconchegando o rapaz menor contra si quando voltou a deitar.

"Hum... Casa...", Harry resmungou, mas Brian cortou-o com um beijo.

"Não. Hoje você fica aqui.", ele disse baixinho, e Harry não respondeu.

Já havia adormecido.

_**~*~**_

Harry acordou com sede. Mal abrindo os olhos, ele girou e tateou a mesinha de cabeceira, em busca de um copo de água, não encontrando nenhum. Sem pensar, esticou a mão, convocando a sua varinha de onde quer que estivesse¹. Sentindo o pedaço de madeira firme em sua mão, disse um "_Accio copo com água"_ um tanto rouco.

Mas além do copo, Harry também recebeu uma outra coisa: o barulho de coisas caindo pesadamente no chão.

Abrindo os olhos por inteiro, viu Brian parado à beira da cama, uma bandeja de café da manhã caída a seus pés e seus olhos assustados.

"O que foi isso?", ele perguntou, incrédulo.

"Ahm... mágica?", Harry disse timidamente, antes de sentir vontade de se bater.

E agora, como é que ele ia explicar?

* * *

**¹Vamos dizer que sim, ele consegue convocar a própria varinha, ok? Isso aí, todo mundo concorda, que bonito a união das pessoas por uma causa, nesse caso, meu plot! Muito obrigada!**

* * *

**Taram! Aí está, o treze!**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	14. A moment, a love

**Autor: **Dark K.

**Título: **Soul Meets Body

**Capa: **no profile

**Rating: **M

**Gênero: **Angst\Romance

**Esta fic é um crossover, meaning ela trata de personagens de duas obras distintas, que nada tem a ver uma com a outra. Mas não se preocupem, ninguém de Queer As Folk vai virar bruxo. XD**

**Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling, os de Queer as Folk a alguém que eu não faço idéia de quem seja, mas certamente não sou eu.**

**Esta obra de ficção visa apenas à diversão, nenhum lucro financeiro está sendo obtido através dela.**

**O nome da fic vem de uma música homônima da banda **_**Death Cab for Cutie**_**. Os nomes dos capítulos vinham dela também, até o capítulo 11. A partir dele, os nomes vêm de uma música chamada **_**Sweet Disposition**_**, da banda **_**The Temper Trap**_**. É uma graça, vale a pena ouvir.**

**PARA ESCLARECER: alguém disse em alguma das reviews que seria mais lógico o Harry convocar direto o copo de água, em vez da varinha, e então eu decidi esclarecer esse pedaço: em mais de uma ocasião durante os livros, o Harry perde a varinha e ou consegue convocá-la novamente, ou ele consegue fazer a varinha lançar o feitiço à distância (como o **_**Lumus**_**, em algum dos livros que eu não vou lembrar qual é). No entanto, realizar mágica sem o auxílio da varinha ele nunca fez, com exceção de mágica acidental, em momentos de grande descontrole emocional, o que não era o caso aqui. Logo, ele convocar um copo de água é totalmente diferente de ele convocar a própria varinha, que é o que serve para ele fazer, efetivamente, a mágica.**

**Anyway, isto claro, quero pedir desculpas por não responder as reviews do capítulo passado. Eu recebi elas todas juntas, pq o éfeéfenéti decidiu atrasar tudo, e aí acumulou, e eu sou meio dispersa, e não deu tempo. A partir desse, no entanto, eu PROMETO voltar a responder! Beijos e vamos ao capítulo!**

* * *

**Soul Meets Body**

_14. __A moment, a love..._

Brian acordou contente, sentindo que tinha cumprido várias missões. Michael havia dito que Harry nunca havia ido à Babylon, ele _levara_ Harry à Babylon. Michael havia dito que eles nunca dormiam na mesma casa, eles _haviam_ dormido na mesma casa.

As coisas estavam melhorando.

Ele estava pegando o jeito dessa coisa de 'relacionamento'.

Levantando com cuidado para não acordar Harry, tomou uma ducha rápida e foi até a cozinha, preparar alguma coisa parecida com café da manhã. Colocando pó na cafeteira, ele pegou algumas torradas prontas, um pote de geléia que jamais havia aberto, um suco de laranja que havia comprado no dia anterior e arrumou tudo em uma bandeja que ele nem mesmo lembrava que tinha.

Subindo os degraus até a sua cama, no entanto, todo o seu esforço fora por água abaixo porque Harry - seu doce, calmo, controlado Harry - estava com um _pedaço de madeira_ na mão, resmungando em _outra língua_ e esses dois movimentos tiveram o efeito de fazer um _copo voar até ele_.

E ele não tinha nem mesmo fumado nada na noite anterior.

"O que foi isso?", ele perguntou, incrédulo.

"Ahm... mágica?", Harry disse em uma voz tímida, "Eu posso explicar... Oh, por Godric, por que essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo?", Harry resmungou, mas Brian não estava realmente prestando atenção. Uma grande parte sua queria saber o que havia acontecido, e o que Harry quisera dizer com 'mágica', mas uma parte tão grande quanto aquela queria nada mais do que mandar o garoto _sumir_ da sua casa e nunca mais vê-lo.

Aquilo não era _normal._

"Brian...", escutando a voz baixa de Harry, Brian voltou o olhar para ele.

"Explicar?", ele perguntou, com uma sobrancelha erguida, "Como se _explica_ um copo de água _voando_, Harry?"

"Com um feitiço convocatório?", Harry respondeu ainda em voz baixa, mordendo o lábio em seguida e respirando fundo, "Por favor, sente e eu vou tentar explicar, ok?"

Brian ainda não parecia convencido, mas sentou na cama, mantendo uma certa distância de Harry, mas o moreno não pareceu notar.

"Ok... Por onde eu começo...", ele soltou o ar com força, como quem toma coragem, e levantou o olhar, "Existe um mundo paralelo ao seu... Com menos pessoas, claro, mas pessoas, mesmo assim, que... podem fazer mágica. A sociedade bruxa se mantém separada da trouxa – gente que não pode fazer magia – por razões óbvias. Eu sou um bruxo. Hermione, Ron, Draco e Luna também. A escola que nós frequentamos é a melhor escola de bruxaria da Europa. Houve... problemas na Inglaterra, e eu decidi sair do Mundo Mágico porque eu não era mais feliz lá... e depois de viajar alguns meses, acabei aqui."

Brian deu uma risada incrédula.

"Isso não pode ser verdade. Mágica não existe."

E então Brian Kinney viu, pela primeira vez, o verdadeiro Harry Potter.

Os olhos verdes do rapaz pareciam ainda mais verdes e uma brisa leve começou a soprar no apartamento _fechado_ onde estavam. Os cacos de vidro no chão, as luminárias próximas à cama e cinzeiros em cima das mesinhas começaram a vibrar levemente, enquanto o rosto de Harry exibia, pela primeira vez na frente de Brian, pura e simples _raiva_.

"_Nunca_ diga que mágica não existe. Existe mágica suficiente no mundo para que um copo _voasse_ até mim, como você mesmo viu. Existe mágica o suficiente em _mim_ para que eu faça você esquecer que jamais conheceu a mim ou meus amigos. É isso que você quer, Brian? Esquecer que conheceu uma _aberração_ como eu? Porque eu posso fazer.", Harry apertava a varinha em sua mão com tal força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos, mas Brian, surpreendentemente, se viu acreditando muito mais na raiva pura que via ali, do que no rapaz tão calmo com quem vinha saindo até então.

Harry, subitamente, se tornara mais _real_ e com ele, sua mágica.

"Não, eu não quero esquecer você. Nem de seus amigos, a menos que você possa fazer Malfoy sumir...?", ele disse, com a insinuação de um sorriso no rosto, e Harry sorriu de volta, as coisas à sua volta pararam de tremer, a varinha caiu sobre a cama.

"Ron já tentou... Nunca deu certo. Mas Draco já foi transformado em uma fuinha.", ele disse, dando de ombros.

Brian riu alto com a imagem.

"Tem mais para me contar?", Brian pediu, sentando-se na cama ao lado de Harry, e passando um de seus braços pelos ombros dele, fazendo Harry sorrir.

"Oh, eu tenho muito mais para contar."

E foi assim que Brian Kinney conheceu Harry Potter.

_**~*~**_

Ok, então talvez Harry tivesse contado uma versão severamente editada da sua vida, onde Hogwarts e mágica num geral soavam como um conto de fadas, e a guerra como nada mais que algumas ocorrências vagas... e seu papel nela não fora mencionado, mas era um começo. Brian tinha uma expressão pensativa no rosto, olhando para Harry e ao mesmo tempo não o vendo. O homem mais novo estava ainda sentado na cama, mordendo o lábio inferior com uma vaga preocupação e um plano para trazer Hermione até o apartamento se ele tivesse _mesmo_ que fazer Brian esquecer tudo, porque ele não confiava em si mesmo para fazer um feitiço daquele gênero.

Lockheart era uma lembrança vívida na sua memória.

Mas antes que ele realmente tivesse que se preocupar, Brian riu alto.

"O que foi?", Harry perguntou, mas Brian apenas sacudiu a cabeça, ainda rindo.

"Imagine a cara do Mickey quando ele souber que o empregado dele é um bruxo, praticamente um super herói!"

Harry riu um pouco, mas logo ficou sério.

"Brian, eles não podem saber. Eu preciso conferir com Hermione sobre as leis aqui nos Estados Unidos, mas na Inglaterra eu estaria cometendo um crime só por ter _te_ contado. Eu acho que estarmos... juntos conta alguma coisa, mas os outros não podem saber."

"Por que não?", Brian perguntou, atirando-se na cama novamente enquanto acendia um cigarro e encarava Harry por entre a fumaça.

"Quantos bruxos você conhece, Brian?"

"Só aquele com quem eu estou dormindo.", Brian respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso, mas Harry não riu.

"E você realmente acha que em uma cidade do tamanho de Pittsburg, eu, Draco, Ron e Mione somos os primeiros bruxos a vir morar aqui? Que não há mais bruxos lá fora? Nós somos uma sociedade separada, Brian."

Brian concordou com um aceno de cabeça, parecendo pensativo.

"Mas por quê? Quer dizer, vocês poderiam ajudar em muita coisa! Não é justo que vocês tenham mais poder que nós e não se manifestem! A quantidade de coisas que eu poderia fazer com magia...", ele disse, sua voz assumindo um tom sonhador no fim.

"Bom, para ser bem honesto, eu não tenho certeza, mas imagino que seja exatamente por atitudes... bem, como a sua. Nós compartilhamos o planeta e a espécie, mas somos diferentes. Tem muita coisa que não funciona conosco... remédios, aparelhos eletrônicos, e mais um monte de coisas. E mesmo que nós _pudéssemos_ consertar algumas coisas, a noção de que há gente lá fora com mágica de verdade ia causar muito mais trabalho do que bem. Além do mais, nossa população é muito menor. O risco de uma guerra é muito grande."

"Guerra?!", Brian indagou, surpreso, "Nossa, Harry, guerras não acontecem da noite para o dia."

Harry olhou para Brian e pensou seriamente em lhe contar mais a fundo a sua história, mas decidiu não fazê-lo. Brian, com todo o seu charme sedutor e pose de _bad-boy_ era incrivelmente inocente, e Harry decidiu que gostava disso.

E, por isso, apenas sorriu, e deitou ao lado de Brian na cama.

"Cansei de conversa... Acho que eu posso te mostrar um ou dois truques de mágica que eu aposto que eles não ensinam nessa escola que você foi...", Brian disse, mordendo o pescoço de Harry levemente e o rapaz sorriu, se deixando levar.

_**~*~**_

Algumas horas mais tarde, Harry e Brian finalmente deixaram o apartamento, e seguiram de carro até a nova casa de Harry – onde ele nem havia dormido ainda – porque Harry havia prometido que almoçaria com Ron e Hermione.

Assim que entrou na sala de estar, Harry sorriu ao ver Draco lendo o jornal do dia.

"Bom dia!", Harry cumprimentou animado e Draco levantou o olhar e sorriu para ele. Em seguida, o loiro olhou para Brian e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo encarando Draco com um ar pensativo.

"O que foi, Kinney?", ele perguntou, no momento em que Ron e Hermione chegavam na sala, descendo as escadas, claramente saídos de um banho.

"Só estava pensando em como você deve se esforçar para parecer sempre mau-humorado mesmo sendo um bruxo.", Brian disse sorrindo docemente.

"HARRY!", Hermione e Ron gritaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Harry largar a mão de Brian e erguer as mãos em um gesto de rendição.

"Não foi intencional! Eu acordei e não lembrei que não estava em casa e convoquei um copo de água e Brian viu e aí...", ele terminou, dando de ombros, enquanto Draco levantava e tirava a varinha do bolso do casaco.

"Ok. Vamos obliviá-lo, então, eu sempre quis testar esse feitiço.", Draco disse, com um sorriso que só poderia ser definido como maligno.

"NÃO!", Harry gritou, "Eu não quero que ele esqueça. Nós somos... namorados. É uma parte de quem eu sou, não é?"

Os outros três bruxos da sala ficaram em silêncio ao ouvir a leve angústia na voz de Harry, ele não gostava de enganar ninguém. Certamente não ia querer enganar a pessoa com quem estava começando um relacionamento.

"Ok.", disse Draco mais uma vez, apontando a varinha para Brian e sussurrando um conjunto de palavras em latim. Uma luz azul-clara atingiu Brian no peito e pareceu se expandir pelo seu corpo, terminando em sua testa.

"O que foi isso?", o homem perguntou, parecendo apavorado.

Draco sorriu seu pequeno sorriso maligno mais uma vez.

"Um feitiço, Kinney. Ele não vai permitir que você fale do que sabe com ninguém que já não saiba, o que quer dizer que você só vai conseguir discutir magia comigo, Harry, Ronald ou Hermione. E a Loony, mas não sei se ela conta.", ele terminou com um ar pensativo.

"Draco!", exclamou Hermione, "Não seja ruim com a Luna."

"Quem está sendo ruim?", perguntou Ron, "Eu entendi o que Draco quis dizer."

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Eu _nunca_ vou me acostumar com vocês dois concordando em alguma coisa.", Hermione sorriu para seu amigo e Harry respondeu com outro sorriso, "Bem, nossos planos para o almoço ainda estão de pé, certo?"

"Sim, nós só estávamos esperando você chegar para sairmos.", Hermione disse.

"Ok. Eu vou tomar um banho rápido e aí podemos ir."

Com um beijo rápido em Brian, o moreno saiu da sala.

"Então, Brian...", começou Hermione agradavelmente, "Ficou muito surpreso com o que Harry é?"

Brian deu de ombros, olhando pela casinha com um leve desinteresse. Ele poderia até ser agradável com Harry, e fazer um esforço para conviver bem com os amigos dele quando ele estava perto, mas nada ia fazer com que ele tivesse alguma espécie de sessão terapêutica com alguém que nunca nem havia sido apresentada a um secador de cabelo e uma chapinha.

Quando viu que ele não ia elaborar. Hermione suspirou e trocou um olhar com Ron, que deu de ombros, com uma expressão que dizia 'O que quer que eu faça??'. Olhando para Draco, ela viu o loiro olhar significativamente para ela e Ron, e então para o alto das escadas. Entendendo a mensagem, Hermione levantou apressadamente.

"Ah, Ron, eu me esqueci de organizar aquela prateleira no meu quarto ontem! Vem comigo, preciso que você segure os livros."

"Hermione!", Ron reclamou, claramente contrafeito, "Nós podemos fazer isso depois."

"Não, não podemos.", ela disse, olhando para Draco. Ron levantou e a seguiu sem entender o olhar, mas não querendo aborrecer a namorada, "Se nos dá licença, Brian, nós já voltamos, Draco lhe faz companhia até Harry ficar pronto.", ela disse com um sorriso, sumindo escadas acima.

Olhando para Draco, Brian colocou uma falsa expressão de interesse no rosto.

"Bem, agora que seus amigos aprontaram todo aquele teatrinho para que você pudesse falar comigo a sós, o que tem a dizer?"

"Harry por acaso lhe contou alguma coisa da guerra?", ele perguntou, girando a varinha entre os dedos, sem encarar Brian.

"Ele mencionou alguma coisa... Um homem louco com ideias de grandeza... Mas vocês não poderiam estar envolvidos. Pelo que eu entendi, quando a guerra estava no auge, vocês não eram nem maiores de idade."

Ainda sem levantar o olhar, Draco fez um som de concordância.

"Esse homem louco, como você chama... Minha família era aliada dele. Ele ficou hospedado em nossa casa durante a última fase da guerra.", erguendo os olhos cinza e fixando-os nos de Brian, Draco sorriu um sorriso lento e quase cruel, "Você sabe quem era o torturador dele durante esses meses?", ele indagou, ao que Brian apenas continuou encarando, sem responder, "Eu.", Draco disse, sorrindo mais amplamente, "Você não faz ideia da quantidade de formas de se torturar alguém eu aprendi naquela época. Não que eu tenha gostado, mas foi um aprendizado. Coisas assim jamais se esquecem.", Draco levantou e se aproximou de Brian, que ainda estava de pé, inclinando-se em direção a Brian, que teve que se conter para não dar um passo para trás, "Se você machucar Harry no curto espaço de tempo que vocês vão ficar juntos, eu juro que vou aplicar cada uma delas em você. Reze apenas, Kinney, para que Harry realize que você não é pra ele antes que você possa ter a chance de ver que jamais vai entender Harry. Porque assim ele não sofre, e você continua vivo.", terminou ele em um tom de voz baixo e ainda sorrindo.

Brian não soube muito bem como tomar aquele comentário. Se por um lado, Draco parecia absolutamente sério, por outro, eles eram praticamente crianças quando a tal guerra aconteceu – o que provavelmente era a razão por eles chamarem o que havia acontecido de 'guerra'. Honestamente, como uma _guerra_ iria acontecer e ninguém normal notar?

"Harry e eu estamos tendo um relacionamento sério, Malfoy, e eu não pretendo machucá-lo, porque quero que ele continue comigo. Nenhuma ameaça sua ia me fazer agir de uma maneira que _eu_ não quisesse."

Mas Draco não respondeu, apenas sorrindo de novo, e virando para olhar para a escada, por onde desciam os outros três.

"Todos prontos?", perguntou Harry, os cabelos ainda molhados e caindo nos olhos.

"Mais do que prontos.", respondeu Brian, indo até Harry e beijando-o na frente dos outros, até que ficassem sem fôlego.

Harry, corando, apenas o puxou pela porta, enquanto Draco a segurava aberta.

Passando por ele, Brian sorriu provocativamente, mas, ao contrário de demonstrar raiva, Draco apenas sorriu de volta.

Brian não tinha nenhuma chance.

_**~*~**_

_Os corredores do Ministério pareciam tão frios que Draco aconchegou-se melhor dentro da sua capa. Os julgamentos pareciam demorar __**tanto**__. Todos pareciam estar contra eles._

_Eles não tinham chance alguma de vencer o caso, ele iria passar o resto da vida em Azkaban pelos erros que seu pai tinha cometido._

_Simplesmente não era justo!_

"_A Corte chama a última testemunha de defesa...", Draco piscou, confuso. Eles não tinham __**nenhuma **__testemunha de defesa, "Harry Potter."_

_E Draco soube que eles estavam salvos._

"_Malfoy!", uma voz chamou assim que ele saíra do Tribunal... __**livre**__. Ele estava livre, sua mãe estava livre, e seu pai iria passar apenas dois meses em Azkaban._

_Livres._

_Virando-se, deparou-se com Potter, olhando-o ansioso, os olhos verdes correndo pelo saguão, como se esperasse algum ataque. Sem aviso, o rapaz tirou uma varinha da capa, e Draco recuou um passo. Potter havia salvado eles três para matá-los em pessoa?_

"_Aqui. É... sua.", ele disse, estendendo a varinha com o lado do cabo para Draco._

_Draco pegou sua varinha e sorriu._

"_Ela pode não funcionar muito bem por algum tempo... Tem a ver com o domínio sobre a varinha ou algo assim... Mas você podia me desarmar com ela, talvez?", o garoto disse, muito rápido, fazendo Draco rir baixo._

"_Potter, você está a um passo de começar a gaguejar.", Harry olhou para ele e riu também._

"_Acho que eu estava nervoso."_

"_Por quê?", Draco perguntou._

_Harry deu de ombros e os dois ficaram em um silêncio embaraçoso por alguns segundos._

"_Obrigado.", Draco disse fria, mas verdadeiramente, "Por devolver a minha varinha, e pelo que fez por mim e meu pai. Eu entendo que você quisesse ajudar minha mãe, mas você não precisava nos ajudar também."_

_Harry jogou os cabelos para trás com um gesto de cabeça e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da sua capa, dando de ombros._

"_Eu acho que qualquer punição que vocês tivessem não ia ser maior do que vocês já passaram."_

_Draco apenas o encarou durante alguns instantes, jamais tendo esperado que Potter fosse entender o quanto eles haviam sofrido._

_Dando apenas um aceno de cabeça, Draco ia se virar para sair, quando Harry estendeu a mão para ele._

"_Harry Potter. É um prazer conhecê-lo."_

_Draco encarou Harry por longos segundos, finalmente pegando a mão de Harry na sua._

"_Não precisa se apresentar de novo, Potter. Eu não tenho amnésia.", Harry pareceu envergonhado e ia tirar a sua mão da de Draco, quando o loiro apertou-a com mais força, como se desse coragem ao Gryffindor com aquele gesto, "Além do mais, nós não precisamos começar de novo. Só mudar algumas coisas."_

_E pela primeira vez, Draco viu Harry sorrir para ele._

_E isso fez toda a diferença do mundo._

* * *

**Taram! Mais um!**

**JU!!!! OBRIGADA POR LER!!!!!!!!**

**A Ju me fez uma pessoa mais feliz!**

**Agora, sem amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	15. a dream, a laugh

**Autor: **Dark K.

**Título: **Soul Meets Body

**Capa: **no profile

**Rating: **M

**Gênero: **Angst\Romance

**Esta fic é um crossover, meaning ela trata de personagens de duas obras distintas, que nada tem a ver uma com a outra. Mas não se preocupem, ninguém de Queer As Folk vai virar bruxo. XD**

**Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling, os de Queer as Folk a alguém que eu não faço idéia de quem seja, mas certamente não sou eu.**

**Esta obra de ficção visa apenas à diversão, nenhum lucro financeiro está sendo obtido através dela.**

**O nome da fic vem de uma música homônima da banda **_**Death Cab for Cutie**_**. Os nomes dos capítulos vinham dela também, até o capítulo 11. Agora, os nomes vêm de uma música chamada **_**Sweet Disposition**_**, da banda **_**The Temper Trap**_**. É uma graça, vale a pena ouvir.**

* * *

**Soul Meets Body**

_15.__ A dream, a laugh..._

A efetividade do feitiço de Draco foi testada ainda naquela semana. Brian tentara contar para Mickey sobre a magia de Harry, quando o rapaz não estava na loja, e se descobriu incapaz de pronunciar as palavras.

Isso deixou Brian irritado e, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, com um pouco de medo. O que impediria que Harry fizesse todo o tipo de coisas com ele sem que ele jamais soubesse? O que impedia que um bruxo decidisse dominar o mundo?

Com esses pensamentos um tanto deprimentes, Brian acabou se afastando de Harry um pouco naquela semana, sem saber muito bem como reagir.

Harry, sendo quem era, não o pressionou, nem mesmo tentou segui-lo em toda a parte como Justin sempre havia feito quando brigavam. E isso, muito mais do que a falta que ele sentia da companhia de Harry, foi o que fez com que Brian o procurasse três dias depois da sua tentativa falha de revelar os segredos do seu "namorado".

Ele podia não entender muito bem o que Harry era, ou o que era que ele tanto escondia no seu passado, mas não queria perder Harry, porque Harry significava estabilidade e equilíbrio. Harry era o que nem ele, nem Justin jamais haviam sido. Harry era o acerto que Justin tentara ser quando concordara em casar com ele, há pouco mais de um ano.

Jamais passou pela cabeça de Brian que o que ele realmente gostava em Harry era a ideia dele, já que do verdadeiro Harry Potter, Brian mal havia visto alguma coisa.

_**~*~**_

Harry suspirou quando viu o nome de Brian no visor do seu celular que estava tocando há alguns segundos. Há três dias Brian não dava sinal de vida. Harry não fazia _ideia_ do que havia acontecido, porque Brian havia ficado perfeitamente normal depois da sua conversa com ele no sábado. Eles haviam almoçado com Draco, Ron e Hermione, e então passado a tarde passeando por Pittsburg, onde Harry comprou algumas roupas com a ajuda de Brian. À noite, saíram para jantar, e Brian até mesmo havia decidido não ir à Babylon, e passaram a noite em seu apartamento mais uma vez.

E então, no domingo, Brian havia prometido ajudar Michael com alguma coisa, porque Ben e Hunter tinham algo planejado, e Harry não tinha mais ouvido de seu "namorado" desde aquela manhã.

Por mais de uma vez ele pensara em ligar, em ir até o apartamento de Brian, preocupado, a princípio, que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido. Mas quando na segunda-feira Michael contara sobre seu domingo com Brian, e como ele parecia distraído algumas vezes, dizendo que tinha algo extraordinário para contar e então esquecendo o que ia dizer, Harry começou a entender o que havia acontecido.

Draco, no fim das contas, foi quem deu a sugestão de que ele deixasse Brian processar o que ele havia lhe contado em seu próprio tempo, e deixasse que, se e quando ele estivesse pronto, lhe procurasse.

Para distraí-lo, Draco sugerira que eles procurassem – finalmente – algo para ocupar o tempo de Harry, sugestão mais do que apoiada por Hermione, que tinha que se conter para não criticar o emprego de Harry a cada vez que ele saía de casa. E, por mais triste que Harry pudesse estar por estar sendo ignorado por Brian, ele descobriu que Draco era ótima companhia. O loiro não se conteve ao procurar coisas que pudessem interessar a Harry, visitando cursos e até mesmo algumas faculdades com o moreno. Por fim, Harry havia se interessado em um curso de fotografia, oferecido em uma das galerias de arte de Pittsburg. Sua primeira aula seria naquela tarde, e Draco iria passar na loja às seis para pegá-lo e levá-lo até lá.

Draco, obviamente, já havia comprado um carro, enquanto Harry ainda nem havia se interessado em aprender a dirigir.

Suspirando e se preparando para tomar um fora por telefone, Harry atendeu o celular.

"Hey, Harry. Passo às oito pra te pegar pra jantar?"

Harry piscou algumas vezes, reconhecendo a voz de Brian dentro do carro, o som do tráfego ao fundo.

"Hm, oi, Brian. Tudo bem?", ele perguntou, tentando ganhar tempo. Ele sumia por três DIAS e então voltava como se NADA tivesse acontecido? O que ele devia fazer? Ficar zangado, xingar, cobrar alguma resposta? Não fazer nada e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? Ele não conseguia se decidir.

"Tudo ótimo! Então, jantar, talvez cinema? Estreou um filme que eu realmente quero ver.", ele continuou, e Harry sacudiu a cabeça, levemente incrédulo, chamando a atenção de Michael que passou a observá-lo no telefone.

"Hum, eu não posso às oito. Eu tenho curso de fotografia.", ele disse, não de maneira rude, mas sem muito carinho nas palavras também.

Não que Brian parecesse ter notado.

"Oh, então descobriu o que fazer, ahn? Muito bom! Se você for um bom fotógrafo pode ir trabalhar na minha agência.", ele disse, rindo, "Então, que hora é seu curso? Eu posso levar você até lá."

"Eu... Draco vai passar aqui me pegar, começa às sete, eu devo sair às nove. É na galeria onde Lindsay trabalhava, pelo que Michael me disse."

"Desmarque com Draco, eu te levo."

Harry suspirou, ele não _queria_ desmarcar com Draco. Ele _gostava_ da companhia de Draco, mais do que estava gostando da companhia de Brian nos últimos dias, que havia sido _inexistente_. Olhando para baixo, seu olhar caiu sobre o anel que usava no dedo, que Brian havia lhe dado. No fim das contas, Brian era seu namorado, e Draco poderia ter outros planos para a noite, não queria que o loiro perdesse a noite toda, só porque _ele_ ainda não havia aprendido a dirigir.

"Vamos fazer assim, Draco vai me levar, porque ele disse que queria ver algumas coisas na galeria para sua casa nova, mas você pode ir me pegar às nove, e então nós saímos, que tal?"

"Ótimo. Te vejo às nove.", e com isso, Brian desligou.

Harry fechou seu celular com um suspiro e fechou brevemente os olhos, assustando-se um pouco quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro.

"Tudo bem aí, Harry?", Michael perguntou, preocupado.

Por algum motivo, ele simplesmente _sabia_ que o que quer que fosse tinha a ver com Brian.

"Eu acho que sim... Não sei!", Harry disse, frustrado, falando as últimas duas palavras mais alto, e correndo as mãos pelos cabelos, escorando-se no balcão para poder encarar Michael, "A última vez que eu _falei_ com Brian foi no domingo de manhã, antes de ele ir para sua casa. Eu devo ter telefonado para ele pelo menos oito vezes no domingo, e ele não atendeu. Nenhuma notícia segunda, ou ontem, e hoje ele telefona como se _nada_ tivesse acontecido, como se ele não tivesse me ignorado por três dias."

Michael suspirou pesadamente e deu de ombros.

"Provavelmente _nada_ aconteceu, Harry. Isso é só... quem Brian é. Você tem dele algo que ninguém nunca teve, nem mesmo Justin: fidelidade. Ele mesmo me disse no domingo que nunca havia passado tanto tempo sem dormir com mais de uma pessoa. Ele está tentando, mas nem sempre ele consegue. Talvez ele só... precisasse de alguns dias."

Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Mas por que ele não me _disse_ nada?"

Michael deu de ombros novamente.

"Porque esse é Brian Kinney, alguém que não dá explicações, que não se arrepende, nem dá desculpas pelo que faz."

Harry riu baixo.

"Eu não sei se consigo entender alguém assim."

Michael parecia que ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas dois adolescentes entraram na loja, e Harry foi atendê-los.

Harry havia prometido que daria uma chance a Brian e a si mesmo, mas do jeito que as coisas estavam indo... ele não sabia se conseguiria.

_**~*~**_

De todos os lugares na terra que Harry poderia ter escolhido para fazer suas aulas de fotografia, ele escolhera justamente o lugar onde Justin estava dando aulas.

Mal ele e Draco haviam entrado no lugar, o outro loiro aparecera de uma sala, carregando equipamento de pintura.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?", ele perguntou, sem nem mesmo um olá.

"Nada da sua conta.", Draco respondeu de maneira cortante, puxando Harry para o fim do corredor, onde a sala reservada para fotografia ficava.

Harry suspirou, honestamente, ele simplesmente _não dava sorte_, chegava a ser engraçado.

"Tem certeza que quer que eu vá? Eu posso ficar e mostrar para Kinney uma maldição ou duas que eu conheço por ter sumido por três dias."

Harry riu e, em um impulso, abraçou Draco que fechou os olhos, abraçando o outro rapidamente de volta.

"Obrigado.", Harry disse, quando se afastaram, "Mas acho que vou dar mais uma chance."

Draco deu um passo para trás e girou os olhos, dando uma risada seca.

"Eu realmente não sei porquê começar o curso de fotografia, você deveria ir e assumir a direção de Hogwarts. O sucessor perfeito de Dumbledore, sempre achando que as pessoas merecem mais uma chance ou duzentas."

"Sabe, eu vou tomar isso como um elogio.", Harry disse com um sorriso.

"Tome como quiser.", Draco respondeu, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios, "Se precisar de mim, é só ligar."

Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, ainda sorrindo, e viu seu amigo sair da galeria.

Olhando pelo corredor, viu que Justin ainda estava na porta da sala, olhando feio para ele. Com um girar de olhos, entrou na sua própria sala, esperando a aula começar.

Ele não dava sorte _mesmo_.

_**~*~**_

Brian entrou na galeria quando ainda faltavam alguns minutos para as nove horas. Andando em volta, ele viu uma porta entreaberta e, lá dentro, Justin dando aula. Ele sabia que Justin estava ensinando em uma galeria, mas jamais imaginara que ele estaria na mesma galeria que _Harry_ decidira estudar. Escorou-se à porta, observando o loiro que havia significado tanto para ele. A maneira como ele mal continha o desdém pelos seus alunos menos talentosos, como se empolgava ao ver um trabalho bem feito, o sorriso de canto que dava para os que eram claramente seus favoritos.

Ele havia significado _tanto_ para Justin. Ainda significava se as mensagens e telefonemas do outro fossem algum indicativo, mas Justin era passado. Harry era o seu presente.

Enquanto divagava, Justin havia encerrado a aula e seus alunos iam saindo um a um, enquanto ele se aproximava de Brian.

"Veio me ver?", Justin perguntou, com um sorriso insinuante, que Brian nem mesmo notou, ou ao menos era isso que ele tentava se fazer acreditar.

"Não.", ele disse, se afastando da porta, mas Justin o seguiu.

"Eu vi o seu _namorado_ entrando aqui antes."

"Sim, ele começou um curso aqui hoje."

"Humpf. Como se ele tivesse algum talento.", Justin replicou, em um tom desdenhoso.

"Ah, sunshine, você não faz _ideia_ dos talentos que ele tem.", Brian sussurrou de volta, com um sorriso provocativo.

Antes que Justin pudesse responder, pessoas começaram a deixar a sala de fotografia, Harry entre elas. Caminhando até os dois, Harry manteve um sorriso aberto e genuíno.

"Por algum motivo, eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza que eu encontraria os dois exatamente nessa posição.", ele disse, passando um dos braços em torno da cintura de Brian, que sorriu para ele, dando-lhe em breve beijo nos lábios, antes de passar uma mão pelos seus ombros.

"Pronto para ir?", Brian perguntou.

"Ainda não, preciso passar na recepção para resolver algumas coisas, mas não devo demorar.", ele disse, afastando-se levemente, "Eu já volto."

Brian ficou olhando para Harry, não vendo o olhar de Justin para ele.

"Sabe, você pode fingir o quanto quiser, e tentar se convencer do que bem entender, mas você não ama aquele garoto. Não como _me_ amou. _Me ama_. E a única coisa que você vai fazer é causar sofrimento para você e para ele. E quando ele perceber quem e o que você é de verdade, ele vai sair correndo tão rápido que você nem mesmo vai ver, e aquele loiro que está sempre com ele vai estar bem ali, para juntar os pedaços dele. E eu vou estar aqui, para juntar os seus.", ele terminou, sério.

Brian olhou para ele friamente.

"Só porque _você_ não acreditou que eu pudesse mudar, não significa que eu não possa."

Justin riu baixo, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu sempre soube que você _poderia_ mudar, Brian. Eu só nunca quis que você mudasse, porque aí você já não era mais você. E quando você entender isso, eu vou estar aqui."

Brian olhou para seu ex-amante alguns segundos, antes de dar as costas e seguir seu namorado até o balcão onde ele estava.

Justin não sabia de nada.

_**~*~**_

_Era a terceira vez que se encontravam para almoçar e dessa vez, Harry trouxera Granger e Weasley com ele. Os dois não eram nem de longe tão irritantes quanto Draco achava que eram, apesar de Weasel ainda não gostar dele – e o sentimento era certamente mútuo._

_Valia à pena aguentar Weasel se era pela companhia de Harry._

_E não era pela fama, como havia sido quando tinham onze anos, nem pelo renome, nem mesmo gratidão._

_Era por Harry ser quem ele era. Era por Harry conseguir vê-lo como uma pessoa diferente do modelo de Malfoy que ele sempre tentara parecer, por entender quando Draco falava da mágoa que tinha contra seu próprio pai, da revolta que não se atrevia a colocar para fora, para não machucar ainda mais sua mãe. Era como Harry, mesmo não entendendo tudo o que ele estava passando, tentava fazer com que ele se sentisse melhor, como ele aprendera a confiar no ex-Slytherin sem medo pelo seu passado, como ele ajudava mesmo quando não precisaria, como Harry conseguira reunir Andromeda e Narcissa, como aconselhara Draco a não brigar com seu pai quando ele finalmente saíra de Azkaban, como entendia quando Draco pedia que não saíssem publicamente, que ficasse em algum lugar sozinhos, porque a imprensa ainda o estava acusando de ser um Comensal da Morte tentando matar Harry, era como Harry ria das acusações._

_Harry era alguém... como Draco jamais havia conhecido antes._

_E os dias transformaram-se em semanas, e seus comentários curtos com Granger transformaram-se em algo parecido com amizade, suas desavenças com Weasley uma distração quando as coisas ficavam quietas demais e Harry... Harry tornara-se, de alguma forma inesperada e confusa, o centro de tudo. Harry o fazia rir e o fazia falar. Harry o ouvia, e se abria com ele._

_As semanas deram lugar aos meses, e meses a quase dois anos de companheirismo, amizade e algo mais que Draco não sabia admitir._

_E só conseguiu realmente entender o que era quando Harry anunciara que não aguentava mais a pressão e precisava ir embora._

_E Draco percebeu que o amava._

_E exatamente por amá-lo, o deixou partir._

_Porque sabia que era o melhor para Harry naquele momento. E tudo o que importava era que Harry fosse feliz._

* * *

**Mais um, pessoal! Digam aí, estão curtindo o jeito que a fic tá indo? Muitas emoções pela frente XD**

**Muito obrigada a vcs que revisam sempre, vcs são o motivo que as fanfictions ainda são escritas, pessoal, mesmo!**

**Agora, sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	16. a kiss, a cry

**Autor: **Dark K.

**Título: **Soul Meets Body

**Capa: **no profile

**Rating: **M

**Gênero: **Angst\Romance

**Esta fic é um crossover, meaning ela trata de personagens de duas obras distintas, que nada tem a ver uma com a outra. Mas não se preocupem, ninguém de Queer As Folk vai virar bruxo. XD**

**Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling, os de Queer as Folk a alguém que eu não faço idéia de quem seja, mas certamente não sou eu.**

**Esta obra de ficção visa apenas à diversão, nenhum lucro financeiro está sendo obtido através dela.**

**O nome da fic vem de uma música homônima da banda **_**Death Cab for Cutie**_**. Os nomes dos capítulos vinham dela também, até o capítulo 11. Agora, os nomes vêm de uma música chamada **_**Sweet Disposition**_**, da banda **_**The Temper Trap**_**. É uma graça, vale a pena ouvir.**

* * *

**Soul Meets Body**

_16. __A kiss, a cry..._

O inverno foi lentamente dando espaço à primavera em Pittsburg, e a vida assumiu uma rotina como sempre tende a fazer quando as coisas finalmente se aquietam.

Ron havia estabelecido a loja de seu irmão com sucesso no Distrito Bruxo de Nova Iorque, e Hermione estava fazendo uma ascensão rápida no Ministério Bruxo Americano. Os dois aparatavam para a cidade todas as manhãs e voltavam no fim da tarde, chegando em casa na mesma hora que Harry chegava do seu trabalho na loja de Michael, exceto às segundas, quartas e sextas, quando Harry tinha seu curso de fotografia que, por sinal, estava indo muito bem.

Draco fazia visitas quase diárias, e mesmo que não aparecesse sempre conseguia passar alguns minutos – ou horas – no telefone com Harry. A presença dele sempre trazia um sorriso ao rosto de Harry e tal sorriso fazia Hermione ter vontade de bater no amigo, para ver se ele perceberia mais rápido que Draco era a pessoa certa para ele, e não aquele Brian, com quem ele insistia em sair.

Mas esse era Harry, rápido para ajudar alguém em perigo, mas lento para perceber o que as pessoas sentiam por ele, e também o que ele sentia por outras pessoas.

O relacionamento de Harry e Brian continuava... o mesmo. Se tinha alguém capaz de desfazer toda e qualquer rotina, esse alguém era Brian Kinney. Ele continuava atencioso, buscava Harry no seu curso quase sempre, e sempre fazia um show na frente de Justin, que Harry fingia não notar, mas que lhe deixava irritadiço mesmo assim.

Com sua rotina estabelecida, Harry conseguia manter melhor contato com seus antigos amigos, trocando corujas internacionais com George e Luna, falando no telefone com Andromeda e Teddy pelo menos uma vez por dia e respondendo às cartas de Molly pelo menos uma vez por semana.

A primavera logo deu lugar ao verão, e os meses mais quentes trouxeram um Ronald Weasley particularmente nervoso. Harry, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, pressionou o amigo até ele confessar: estava planejando pedir Hermione em casamento.

Harry ficou honestamente feliz pelos seus amigos, apesar de uma parte sua também ficar um tanto triste. Pelo tempo em que estavam dividindo a casa, eles estavam os três em um mesmo estágio, uma mesma fase, mas agora, com o casamento, certamente eles entrariam em uma próxima fase, que Harry ainda não chegara.

E sendo o namorado de Brian Kinney, ele tinha quase certeza que jamais chegaria.

Por mais que Brian se esforçasse, ele simplesmente não passava... _confiança_. Ele nunca havia traído Harry, nem insinuado que não gostava dele, mas Harry nunca sabia dizer se poderia contar com Brian ou não. Se ele tinha um problema, era para Draco que ele telefonava. Se tinha alguma dúvida, era para Hermione que pedia conselhos. Se queria companhia apenas pela companhia, era Ron que ele procurava.

Brian nunca lhe dava abertura para se aproximar, nunca contava nada de seu passado, nunca realmente reclamava de seus problemas, nunca deixava que ele tentasse ajudá-lo, e isso o impedia de buscar tudo isso em Brian, porque não parecia justo.

Eles eram... conhecidos que dormiam juntos regularmente e mantinham uma vida social em um mesmo grupo de amigos. Embora nem mesmo a última parte fosse inteiramente verdade, porque Harry certamente criara laços de amizade com Emmett, Michael e Ben, pelo menos, e Ron se dava muito bem com Drew, mas Brian não parecia ter assunto nenhum em comum com Ron, Hermione ou Draco, e também não se esforçava para que houvesse.

E isso tudo começava a incomodar Harry. Ele queria... o que todos sempre diziam que seus pais haviam tido. O que Ron e Hermione começavam a ter. O que Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy tinham: lealdade, companheirismo, confiança. Alguém que _estaria ali_, incondicionalmente, que passaria pelo inferno e de volta não _por_ ele, mas _com_ ele.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que ele queria cobrar isso de Brian, ele conseguia entender os motivos pelos quais Brian jamais conseguiria dar tudo aquilo para alguém. Harry havia vivido uma vida ao extremo, ele e todos os bruxos Ingleses da sua geração. Nenhuma garota normal de 24 anos conseguiria subir de cargo tão rápido em um Ministério, nenhum rapaz da mesma idade teria os reflexos que ele e Ron tinham ao ouvir uma explosão que nada mais era que algum carro velho dando a partida. Jovens normais não tinham pesadelos com guerras, não se lembravam de torturas, não tinham flashbacks que quase os deixava inconscientes, nem mais lembranças ruins do que muitos adultos colecionam em uma vida.

Brian... não era do mundo _deles_.

E por isso Harry continuava suprindo suas necessidades com seus amigos, enquanto fingia que estar com Brian era o que ele realmente queria, mesmo quando nem ele conseguia acreditar inteiramente no que dizia.

Junto com o verão, também chegou a perspectiva do aniversário de Harry, e ele e Ron decidiram dar uma festa das _grandes_, que seria a oportunidade perfeita para que o ruivo fizesse seu pedido sem que Hermione desconfiasse.

Emmett foi convocado para preparar a festa. Harry decidiu contar para ele a verdadeira razão da comemoração, uma festa-de-aniversário/noivado, tudo junto. Cuidando apenas para que Emmett não se empolgasse demais, Harry ficou feliz quando o dia da sua festa finalmente chegou.

Emmett havia recebido carta branca em termos financeiros para a festa, não era como se Harry andasse gastando o dinheiro que tinha investido, de qualquer forma. O exuberante organizador havia alugado um clube de campo para a festa, já que a previsão do tempo declarara céu limpo para a noite do dia 31 de Julho. A festa ocorreria em um dos jardins maiores, mesas brancas com decoração também branca estavam espalhadas pelo jardim, e no alto, um tecido leve e esvoaçante, branco e prata, cobria parte dos jardins, com algumas luzes de decoração brilhando aqui e ali entre os arbustos. No espaço central, um grande tablado também branco, com uma ilha para o DJ ao centro aguardava os convidados que não demorariam a chegar. Em um dos cantos, um buffet com comida e bebida estava colocado.

Tudo estava perfeito, e Harry sorriu amplamente quando entrou no lugar reservado para a sua festa – que não seria exatamente sua em mais algumas horas.

"Está tudo lindo, Emmett!", ele exclamou.

"Querido, com um orçamento como o seu, eu poderia ter feito _muito_ mais, mas como eu sei que você aprecia a discrição...", ele terminou com um suspiro, fazendo Harry rir baixo. Logo, Hermione e Ron estavam ao seu lado, também cumprimentando a decoração, fazendo Emmett dar pequenas reverências entre risos.

Os convidados – em grande parte amigos de amigos de conhecidos e assim por diante – não demoraram a chegar. Alguns amigos de trabalho de Hermione, alguns outros bruxos que Ron conhecera do Distrito onde a loja ficava, mas a maioria conhecidos – trouxas, é claro - de Pittsburg.

Draco chegou à festa antes de Brian, assim como Justin, que havia sido convidado simplesmente porque andava tanto com o grupo que Harry andava que seria grosseria não convidar. O loiro não o cumprimentou, no entanto, traçando uma linha reta até a mesa de bebidas e olhando em volta, no que Harry reconheceu como seu olhar de 'Rastreamento de Brian'.

O motivo de Brian ainda não ter chegado era que ele havia ido buscar Lindsay e Melanie para que elas viessem à festa. Harry ainda não conhecia nenhuma das duas, só sabia que elas haviam se mudado para o Canadá por medo do preconceito que havia ali e que a filha mais nova delas era filha de Michael também. Michael, apesar de ver a filha apenas uma vez por mês, era um pai coruja.

Ron e Hermione estavam na pista de dança, e Draco e Harry estavam se divertindo com Emmett, enquanto ele comentava as roupas dos convidados – ou Harry estava se divertindo, e Draco estava sorrido de lado, porque Harry estava sorrindo, mas isso não vinha ao caso – quando Brian finalmente chegou, trazendo consigo uma mulher loira, muito bonita e com uma pose elegante, e uma mulher mais baixa, morena, e mais séria.

"Feliz aniversário!", Brian sussurrou no ouvido de Harry, que não o havia visto chegar, puxando o rapaz mais baixo contra si e beijando-o profundamente, sorrindo maliciosamente para Draco quando se afastaram.

"Obrigado.", Harry disse, na verdade sem muito entusiasmo.

"Harry, essa é Lindsay, e a outra é Melanie. Mantenha distância, ela morde.", Brian disse, enquanto Harry se virava para cumprimentar as recém chegadas.

"É um prazer.", ele disse sorrindo.

"O prazer é nosso! Finalmente pudemos conhecer a nova vítima de Brian Kinney.", disse Melanie.

Lindsay deu um tapinha no ombro de Mel pelo comentário.

"Não ligue pra esses dois, no fundo eles se amam. É um prazer, Harry."

Harry sorriu para a mulher novamente, ela parecia ser uma pessoa boa. Mas antes que pudessem realmente continuar a conversar, Harry sentiu alguém dando um tapinha leve no seu ombro e, voltando-se, deu de cara com uma mulher na casa dos trinta anos de idade, usando batom demais e blusa de menos.

"Eu sou Isabella Nosey, senhor Potter. É um verdadeiro prazer conhecê-lo.", ela disse, expondo duas fileiras de dentes perfeitamente brancos em um sorriso falso e largo demais.

"Ahm, prazer em conhecê-la, Srta Nosey.", ele respondeu, um tanto confuso.

"Seria possível trocar algumas palavras com o senhor, senhor Potter? Apenas algumas palavras sobre seu novo estilo de vida para nossos ávidos leitores?", ela perguntou ansiosamente, causando confusão em Brian, Lindsay e Melanie. Trocando um olhar com Draco, o loiro se aproximou.

"Srta Nosey, eu acredito que a imprensa foi banida de entrar aqui.", ele disse em um tom calmo.

"Sr Malfoy!", ela exclamou, "Nem mesmo o vi! Então é para cá que o senhor também se refugiou! Gostaria de dar também alguns comentários para nossos fãs? Algum comentário sobre como seu pai tem dirigido seus negócios nos últimos tempos, expandindo para o exterior?", mas antes que ela pudesse prosseguir, um segurança aproximou-se e a conduziu para fora da festa. Harry levantou o olhar e viu Hermione dar de ombros, e a agradeceu com o olhar.

"O que foi aquilo, Harry?", Brian perguntou, intrigado.

"Só o passado voltado para nos assombrar.", Harry disse, irritado, mas sorrindo para as mulheres que mal havia acabado de conhecer, "Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Na minha antiga cidade eu era... meio que uma celebridade local, as pessoas às vezes não conhecem limites. Se nos dão licença, eu e Draco já voltamos.", ele falou, se afastando e sendo seguido por Draco e, mesmo sem ser convidado, Brian.

"Harry? Você pode explicar?", ele perguntou, puxando Harry pelo braço, e fazendo-o parar no seu caminho até Ron e Hermione que, vendo o amigo parando com o namorado, fizeram seu caminho até lá.

"Eu já expliquei, Brian. Coisa do passado.", e sem dizer mais nada para Brian, virou-se para encarar Ron, Hermione e Draco, "Como ela entrou?"

"Pelo que entendi, ela usou uma identidade trouxa, se passando por um dos amigos de Brian."

"O que mais consegui entrar se uma repórter conseguiu?", Harry perguntou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente.

"Nada.", respondeu Draco, colocando-se exatamente na frente de Harry, fazendo o moreno olhar para ele, "Eu já conferi quem estava aqui, a única pessoa que não fazia sentido era aquela mulher, mas eu achei que era apenas um penetra de festas. Não há mais ninguém aqui que não deveria estar aqui, Harry. Eu prometo."

Harry o encarou mais alguns segundos, antes de suspirar e abraçar Draco.

"Obrigado."

"De nada.", o loiro respondeu em um tom baixo, mas estava olhando diretamente para Brian e sorrindo maliciosamente.

Afastando-se, Harry se posicionou ao lado de Brian, que o abraçou contra si, devolvendo o sorriso de Draco com um igual, mas Draco pareceu não ser afetado.

"Eu acho, Ron, que está na hora de você fazer seu brinde especial.", ele disse, olhando para Ron que ficou absolutamente vermelho e concordou.

"Acho que é.", ele disse, em um fio de voz.

"Que brinde?", Hermione indagou, mas Draco apenas sorriu para ela.

"O brinde ao aniversário de Harry, ora essas. Ele é o aniversariante. Você deveria ir junto, Hermione.", ele completou, empurrando os dois para o centro do tablado com um sorriso de lado.

Harry riu e ele, Brian e Draco voltaram para a mesa onde estavam Lindsay e Melanie.

Logo, o volume do som diminuiu, e Ron estava parado no meio da pista de dança, com um microfone nas mãos, Hermione ao seu lado.

"Ahm... Boa noite.", ele disse, desajeitado, "Eu sou Ron... Weasley. E eu vim até aqui porque... Bom, porque é o aniversário de Harry e esse é o motivo de todo mundo estar aqui hoje, porque é a festa de aniversário dele, então eu vim aqui para dar os parabéns, porque é isso que se faz nos aniversários.", ele parou quando os convidados começaram a rir.

Tomando um fôlego que Ron sabia que ia precisar, ele respirou fundo e recomeçou a falar com uma confiança quase nunca vista nele, a menos que o assunto fosse muito sério, "Mas além de desejar feliz aniversário para Harry, aliás, cara, você é o melhor amigo que qualquer um pode ter, mas você sabe disso, então eu vou voltar ao que eu _realmente_ vim fazer aqui.", virando-se para Hermione, e pegando uma de suas mãos na dele, Ron respirou fundo mais uma vez, "Além de um brinde ao Harry, eu vim até aqui para fazer algo muito importante. Há quase treze anos eu conheci uma menina de cabelos frisados, dentes da frente grande demais e mais livros lidos que a maioria dos adultos que eu conhecia. Essa menina virou minha melhor amiga depois que salvou eu e meu melhor amigo de uma confusão realmente _muito grande_. E por muitos anos, eu a vi só como a terceira pessoa do nosso trio, a pessoa que ia ler os livros, enquanto eu e Harry procurávamos por confusão, a pessoa que sempre tinha uma ideia pronta e que sempre nos tirava da confusão em que nós nos metíamos e que corrigia nosso dever de casa e nos mandava comer direito e mastigar antes de engolir. Mas um dia... um dia isso mudou, e eu percebi que Hermione era uma _menina_. E ela era a menina que eu... gostava. E eu e Harry vimos aquela menina se transformar em uma mulher _incrível_ e maravilhosa, e engraçada e... _perfeita_. Pelo menos pra mim.", Ron respirou fundo mais uma vez e ajoelhou-se em frente a Hermione, que inspirou fortemente e levou uma das mãos à boca, quando Ron tirou uma caixa de veludo, quadrada e pequena do bolso, "Nós passamos por tudo juntos, Hermione. Por mais do que qualquer um no mundo, exceto Harry, e, cara, eu tenho que dizer que eu sou um homem mais feliz por saber que você é gay.", risos ecoaram pelos jardins com isso e Ron sorriu um pouco mais, "E eu vim aqui para pedir para você passar por mais essa aventura comigo. Mais essa aventura que nós não sabemos onde vai dar, e onde eu tenho certeza que vou cometer muitos erros, mas... bom, não pode ser pior do que dragões e uma barraca, não é mesmo?", ele perguntou, fazendo apenas Harry e Hermione rirem, enquanto os outros apenas pareciam intrigados, "Hermione Jane Granger... você aceita se casar comigo?"

Hermione não respondeu propriamente, mas puxou Ron para ela e o beijou, segurando a caixinha com força entre as mãos.

Afastando-se um pouco, ele pegou a caixa de volta e tirou um anel de dentro colocando-o no dedo de Hermione que ainda sorria muito.

Uma salva de palmas foi ouvida, e a música recomeçou lenta, dessa vez, Ron e Hermione dançando.

Harry ainda estava sorrindo, quando Brian deu um risinho de escárnio ao seu lado. Harry olhou para ele com curiosamente, e Draco apenas suspirou, sabendo que vinha mais algum comentário que ninguém ia querer ouvir.

"O que foi?", Harry indagou.

"Casamentos são uma instituição falida. Não dou três anos para os dois estarem se divorciando.", ele disse, tomando um gole de seu whisky, sem notar o olhar ressentido de Harry.

"Na verdade, Ron e Hermione não conseguiriam se divorciar nem se quisessem. Não faz parte de quem eles são.", Draco respondeu.

"Eles dois se gostam desde que tem pelo menos catorze anos.", Harry acrescentou.

"Mas namorinhos de adolescência não são um casamento. Casamento torna as coisas... sérias.", Brian disse, dando de ombros, vendo Harry sacudir a cabeça.

"Você não faz ideia sobre _quem_ está falando, Brian."

Brian apenas deu de ombros.

"Mesmo assim. Divórcios são a regra, não a exceção.", ele persistiu.

"No _seu_ mundo, talvez, Kinney. Não no _nosso_.", Draco disse, enfatizando as palavras para que Brian percebesse que ele se referia ao mundo trouxa e o mundo mágico, "Meus pais estão casados desde os seus dezoito anos. Os pais de Harry se casaram quando a mãe dele tinha dezessete. Os pais de Ron, a mesma coisa, e o filho mais velho deles é mais velho que você. Certas culturas apenas levam compromissos a sério, outras não.", ele parou de falar e olhou para Melanie e Lindsay que estavam apenas observando a discussão, as mãos dadas sobre a mesa, as alianças reluzindo à luz das velas decorativas da mesa, "Mas talvez, Kinney, _você_ seja a exceção. E as pessoas que reconhecem um comprometimento sejam a regra.", ele concluiu dando de ombros e saindo da mesa em direção à mesa de bebidas.

Harry se manteve em silêncio durante longos segundos.

O que _era_ que ele estava fazendo ali, Salazar? Com um homem que tão claramente não acreditava em _nada_ do que ele queria para si?

"Eu volto logo.", ele disse com um meio sorriso para Mel e Lindsay, afastando-se para um canto não iluminado do jardim, sentando-se na grama.

Colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos erguidos, ele suspirou.

Ele sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer. Ele deveria ir até lá em cima, chamar Brian para conversar e terminar o que quer que seja que eles tinham, e mandar que ele procurasse Justin, porque eles obviamente haviam sido feitos um para o outro.

Quando já estava quase decidido a ir até lá, sentiu alguém parar atrás de si e, levantando o olhar, deparou-se com Lindsay.

"Importa-se de ter companhia?"

Ele sorriu brevemente e fez que não com a cabeça. Lindsay sentou ao seu lado, olhando os jardins em silêncio alguns momentos.

"Sabe, eu nunca imaginei que eu veria o dia em que Brian fosse, efetivamente, fiel a alguém. Ou que ele apresentasse alguém como 'namorado' depois de apenas alguns meses juntos. Mas ele fez os dois por você. E eu sei que parece pouco, mas você teria que conhecer Brian muito bem para entender o quanto isso custa para ele."

"Mas eu acho que está exatamente aí o problema, Lindsay. Eu não conheço Brian porque ele... não deixa."

O silêncio voltou a cair entre os dois, até Harry ouvir Lindsay suspirar.

"Eu sei que não é fácil, Harry, mas... Não desista do Brian. Não ainda. Eu tenho a impressão que você é... a última chance dele em conseguir ter alguém que realmente vai estar ali quando ele precisa.", e com isso e um sorriso ela saiu, deixado Harry sozinho com seus pensamentos.

_**~*~**_

Harry acordou levemente desorientado na manhã seguinte, com o toque insistente de algum sino, ou talvez fosse a campainha.

Depois da conversa com Lindsay, Harry decidira dar uma última chance a ele e Brian. Talvez _realmente_ tentar dessa vez, e não apenas seguir com o que quer que fosse que Brian quisesse fazer. Por isso, e também para dar um pouco de privacidade ao casal de noivos, ele fora dormir no apartamento de Brian mais uma vez.

Olhando para o relógio de cabeceira, viu que não eram nem sete horas da manhã ainda.

Sentiu, mais do que viu, Brian levantar e abrir a porta do apartamento com um rosando de 'o que', mas ao ouvir a voz de Draco perguntando onde ele estava, Harry sentou-se alerta na cama.

"Draco? O que foi?", ele perguntou, assim que o loiro entrou em seu campo de visão.

"É tia Andromeda, Harry, minha mãe acaba de me avisar que ela foi internada ontem, em St Mungus. O estado dela é grave, Harry. Minha mãe pediu que nós... fôssemos até lá, porque eles não sabem se ela vai resistir."

Harry sentiu seu peito apertar, antes de praticamente pular da cama e começar a pôr suas roupas.

Ele tinha de ir à Inglaterra.

* * *

**Yay! Mais um. Sabe que eu realmente gosto do Ron e da Mione dessa fic? Normalmente eles me irritam e eu acabpo matando o Roon, ou fazendo ele sumir ou algo assim... Hehehehe, parece que eu não consigo deixar esses dois em paz, hein? XD Quem quer ver a Cissy conhecendo o Brian?? Quem, quem, quem??? Se quiserem ver logo, apertem naquele botãozinho ali embaixo, retangular, levemente acinzentado, letreiro verde-claro nele... esse mesmo, e deixem um comentário sobre a fic XD**

**Isto claro, muito obrigada ao pessoal que revisa sempre, vocês são uns ajos, e merecem um Harry coberto de chocolate! Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**

**PS: Mais tarde hoje, eu vou estar postando uma DG... long... ambientada no universo da Máfia... Anyway, totalmente fora do que eu costumo escrever, mas quem sabe vocês dão uma chance? Ela vai estar on daqui uns 40 minutos. XD**


	17. our rights, our wrongs

**Autor: **Dark K.

**Título: **Soul Meets Body

**Capa: **no profile

**Rating: **M

**Gênero: **Angst\Romance

**Esta fic é um crossover, meaning ela trata de personagens de duas obras distintas, que nada tem a ver uma com a outra. Mas não se preocupem, ninguém de Queer As Folk vai virar bruxo. XD**

**Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling, os de Queer as Folk a alguém que eu não faço idéia de quem seja, mas certamente não sou eu.**

**Esta obra de ficção visa apenas à diversão, nenhum lucro financeiro está sendo obtido através dela.**

**O nome da fic vem de uma música homônima da banda **_**Death Cab for Cutie**_**. Os nomes dos capítulos vinham dela também, até o capítulo 11. Agora, os nomes vêm de uma música chamada **_**Sweet Disposition**_**, da banda **_**The Temper Trap**_**. É uma graça, vale a pena ouvir.**

**AVISO MUITO MUITO IMPORTANTE!**

**Eu mandei o Canon da minha própria fic pro espaço. Seguindo a minha timeline, Teddy deveria ter sete anos, mas ele aparece como tendo quatro.**

**Como eu acho ele mais fofo tendo quatro, ele vai CONTINUAR tendo quatro e the hell with it.**

**Desculpa se isso incomoda alguém, mas é assim que vai ficar e fim de papo.**

**Grata pela compreensão.**

* * *

**Soul Meets Body**

_17. __Our rights, our wrongs..._

Sua cabeça encostou no travesseiro de sua cama e Harry sentia como se fizesse pelo menos um mês que não dormia e mesmo assim não conseguia realmente fechar os olhos e descansar.

Porque a cada vez que fechava os olhos lembrava os olhos cinza de Andie quase sorrindo para ele e o fazendo prometer que cuidaria de Teddy como ela não poderia mais cuidar. Ele lembrava os corredores do hospital mágico, os sussurros quando ele passava, o rosto de Narcissa Malfoy marcado de lágrimas, o medibruxo explicando como depressão em um bruxo ou bruxa podia, ocasionalmente, causar a própria magia a se virar contra a pessoa que a tinha, atacando células como um câncer não passível de cura.

Mesmo sempre dizendo que estava tudo bem, ter perdido a filha e o marido em um espaço de tempo tão curto fora demais para Andromeda.

Suas últimas palavras foram de que agora ela iria finalmente descansar, e que ela tinha certeza que Harry cuidaria bem de Teddy que, no fim das contas, não tinha nem cinco anos ainda e não parecia ter realmente entendido o que havia acontecido com a sua avó.

Os olhinhos de um castanho claro, quase dourado como os de Remus, os cabelos que haviam ficado pretos assim que vira Harry, a pele clara que só crianças muito pequenas conseguem ter – todo ele inspirava um cuidado tão grande e ao mesmo tempo um medo tão assombroso... ele era tudo o que Teddy tinha agora, mesmo que Narcissa tivesse se oferecido para ficar com o menino se Harry achasse que não conseguiria cuidar dele sozinho.

Mas Harry conseguiria, por Remus e Tonks e Andie.

Por ele e por Teddy.

E assim Ron e Hermione acabaram indo até a Inglaterra também, apenas um dia depois de ele e Draco terem chegado lá, para o funeral de Andromeda Tonks. Teddy Lupin tivera a custódia concedida imediatamente para Harry e quatro dias depois de terem partido, Harry estava de volta a Pittsburg – seu quarto com uma cama extra, alguns malões espalhados pelo chão, porque Harry não tivera forças para organizar tudo, contendo as roupas, brinquedos e livros de Teddy.

E Harry percebeu que agora ele tinha um filho.

E sorriu antes de adormecer, pensando que no dia seguinte teria que ligar para Draco para mostrarem a cidade a Teddy.

Nem uma única vez, Harry pensou ser estranho que ele ainda nem mesmo tivesse se lembrado de Brian.

_**~*~**_

Narcissa Malfoy não era uma mulher que se contentasse com pouco.

Ela sempre fora decidida, forte e esforçada. Ela sempre conseguia o que queria, não importava se tivesse que esperar anos por isso.

E observando seu filho interagir com Harry Potter, Narcissa percebeu que seu filho poderia até ter herdado todas as características físicas de seu pai, mas seu temperamento era todo Narcissa.

A morte de Andromeda fora tanto um choque quanto um golpe baixo para alguém que já havia perdido tanto. Ela e a irmã sempre haviam se dado bem, diferente de Andromeda e Bellatrix que não precisavam de desculpas para brigar. Passar anos sem falar com a irmã não havia mudado o carinho que sentia por ela, não interessa se Narcissa ainda pensava que ela havia feito todas as escolhas erradas na vida.

A maneira como a última guerra havia acontecido abrira os olhos de Narcissa para a fragilidade das pessoas à sua volta, como alguém poderia estar ali em um instante e no próximo ter simplesmente desaparecido, e quando o garoto Potter havia conseguido uma reunião entre ela e a irmã, Narcissa agarrara-se àquela chance com unhas e dentes.

É claro que ela havia notado a tristeza de Andromeda, a maneira como seus olhos não tinham mais o mesmo brilho, como a única pessoa que conseguia realmente tirar um sorriso de verdade dela era Teddy, mas mesmo ele não parecia... ser suficiente.

Ela soube, antes que qualquer medibruxo pudesse realmente constatar, o que estava acontecendo com Andie.

E quando seu fim finalmente chegou, ela entendeu que sua irmã agora estava em paz, mas isso não diminuía a tristeza de perder mais uma pessoa em sua vida.

Para tentar diminuir sua tristeza, decidira ir com Draco até sua nova 'casa', na tal cidade trouxa de Pittsburg, ver como seu filho estava vivendo. O que Narcissa constatou foi que a vida de seu filho girava em torno de Harry Potter, como de uma maneira ou outra sempre havia girado, seja com o pretenso ódio na escola, com a amizade de depois da guerra, ou com o estranho relacionamento que eles tinham agora.

Mesmo que jamais fosse confessar, Narcissa tinha um certo carinho por Potter. Não se arrependera por um minuto de tê-lo salvado no dia da Última Batalha e a fazia feliz ver como Potter conseguia fazer seu filho feliz com as menores coisas possíveis.

Então naquela manhã, quando ouviu Draco recebendo um _telefonema_ de Potter, convidando-o para ir passear com Teddy e ele em um parque, Narcissa decidiu ir junto.

Estava na hora de acelerar a aproximação de Potter e seu filho.

_**~*~**_

Harry acordara na manhã seguinte muito mais cedo do que estava acostumado e permitiu-se apenas olhar para seu afilhado. O rosto dele estava mais calmo do que estivera no dia anterior, o trauma de perder a avó parecia estar passando, curando de uma maneira que só poderia ser curado em crianças ainda tão pequenas quanto Teddy.

Correndo as mãos pelo cabelo fininho do garotinho, Harry sorriu. Ele sempre quisera filhos e uma casa, e segurança e uma família. Quando se descobrira gay pensara que tudo seria muito mais difícil, mas agora ele tinha Teddy e... Brian!

Quando se lembrou do namorado, Harry sentiu vontade de se bater. Não havia nem mesmo dado notícias nos últimos dias, Brian deveria estar preocupado, porque ele e Draco haviam saído do apartamento de Brian sem muitas explicações.

Descendo até a sala, Harry verificou se havia alguma mensagem na secretária eletrônica. Havia seis mensagens de Michael, perguntando se estava tudo bem, se ele precisava de algo e pedindo que ele ligasse assim que pegasse os recados, não importando o horário. Havia quatro mensagens de Emmett, com basicamente o mesmo conteúdo das mensagens de Michael.

Não havia nenhuma mensagem de Brian.

Ligando o celular viu que havia algumas chamadas não atendidas e, pelo menos ali, havia três chamadas de Brian, uma para cada dia que havia estado fora, exceto o primeiro dia.

Decidindo que acordar seu namorado de madrugada era melhor que acordar seus amigos, Harry telefonou para Brian, mas não se surpreendeu quando ninguém atendeu. Deixou um recado que ele estava de volta, e para que Brian lhe telefonasse quando acordasse. Harry ligou para Michael, que então o pôs em uma conferência com Emmett, e Harry pôde contar o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias para os dois de uma vez só.

Emmett havia sido solidário, voluntariando para ajudar com Teddy sempre que Harry precisasse, e Michael entendeu quando Harry pediu demissão de seu emprego. Ele precisava se concentrar apenas em Teddy agora. Prometendo telefonar se precisasse de qualquer coisa, Harry desligou.

Pouco antes das oito horas, Ron e Hermione apareceram na cozinha, com suas roupas de trabalho prontas, e agradeceram o café da manhã que Harry já tinha preparado. Eles tinham que retomar suas rotinas, mesmo que Hermione parecesse querer ficar em casa com Harry, mas o rapaz lhe garantiu que ficariam bem, ele e Teddy, e que se qualquer coisa acontecesse, ele telefonaria para Michael, ou Ben, ou Emmett, ou Draco.

Não era como se ele não tivesse ajuda.

Os dois saíram não muito depois, e Harry subiu para o quarto, não querendo que Teddy acordasse sozinho em uma casa estranha. Sentando-se na sua cama, ele abriu um livro e ficou lendo algum tempo até Teddy abrir os olhos sonolento, pouco depois das nove horas.

"Harryyyy!", o menininho chamou, meio choroso, quando pensou que estava sozinho, fazendo Harry largar o livro às pressas e correr para o lado da cama de Teddy.

"Eu estou aqui, Teddy. Dormiu bem, baixinho?", ele perguntou, correndo uma das mãos pelos cabelos do garotinho, que fez que sim com a cabeça, piscando sonolento.

"Eu sonhei com a vovó.", ele disse baixinho, e Harry sentiu os seus olhos marejarem, "Ela estava num jardim, junto com o vovô, que nem tinha na foto da casa que eu morava com ela. E ela disse que eu tinha que me comportar, e ser bonzinho, porque agora você era meu papai e ia cuidar de mim. Você vai mesmo?", ele perguntou, seus olhos piscando e mudando de cor sem que ele notasse, o exato tom de verde refletido nos olhinhos inocentes que encaravam Harry, esperando pela sua resposta.

"É claro que eu vou cuidar de você, Teddy.", ele disse em voz baixa, ainda correndo a mão pelos cabelos do garoto.

"E você vai ser meu papai? Porque eu não tinha um antes, mas eu ia gostar de ter um agora.", o garotinho perguntou, a testa franzida em concentração.

Harry deu um beijo na testa do menino antes de sentar na cama e puxar Teddy para seu colo.

"Se você quiser, eu vou ser seu papai, sim.", ele disse, bem baixinho, fazendo Teddy dar uma risadinha baixa e infantil.

"Então eu quero.", ele disse também suspirando, antes de olhar sorrindo para Harry e dar um beijo em sua bochecha.

Os dois ficaram alguns minutos no quarto, até a barriga de Teddy grunhir de fome, fazendo Harry rir e levantar com o menino no colo.

"Acho que tem alguém com fome, ou você engoliu um dragão?", ele perguntou, descendo as escadas, enquanto Teddy ria.

"Eu não podia ter comido um dragão, papai, eles são _muito_ grandes.", ele explicou em um tom sério, mas Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Ele realmente tinha um filho.

_**~*~**_

Harry e Teddy estavam montando um quebra-cabeça quando o telefone tocou, pouco depois das dez horas da manhã.

"Ah, vejam só quem voltou!", disse Brian, assim que Harry atendeu o celular.

"Olá, Brian.", Harry disse, repentinamente cansado.

"Então, planos para hoje?", Brian perguntou, sem parecer querer saber o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias.

"Muitos.", Harry disse, "Nós temos que conversar... você está livre?"

"Hum, eu combinei de ir até o parque com Lindsay na hora do almoço, está bom pra você?"

"Perfeito. Vejo você mais tarde, então.", Harry já ia desligando quando Brian o chamou.

"Hey, Harry."

"O que, Brian?"

"Eu senti a sua falta."

Mas Harry não soube o que responder, porque, na verdade, ele não havia nem mesmo se dado conta da ausência de Brian para poder sentir falta dele.

Desligando o telefone, Harry olhou para Teddy, que estava montando o quebra-cabeça alegremente.

"Hey, Teddy, o que acha de irmos passear no parque depois?"

"Legal! Tio Draco pode ir com a gente? Ele prometeu lá no hospital que ia me comprar um brinquedo novo se eu me comportasse, mas ele não me deu."

Harry riu alto, só Draco para subornar uma criança para que ele se comportasse.

"Eu posso ver se ele quer ir também."

Duas horas depois, Harry e Teddy estavam caminhando até o parque tendo marcado o encontro com Draco no local, já que Harry queria passear com Teddy e mostrar o lugar onde ele estava morando agora.

O garotinho havia prometido não mudar a sua aparência de maneira nenhuma, e ele mesmo havia confessado que ainda era complicado mudar conscientemente o que queria. Seus olhos continuavam verdes como antes, os cabelos agora um preto profundo, também como o de Harry, mas que caíam lisos sobre os seus olhos.

Quando chegaram ao parque, Harry se surpreendeu ao ver Lindsay e Brian com duas crianças, e se surpreendeu mais ainda quando viu o garotinho, que deveria ter uns seis anos, chamar Brian de 'papai'.

"Olá!", ele cumprimentou ainda de longe, Teddy puxando a sua mão em direção aos balanços.

"Papai, posso ir, por favor?"

Desviando o olhar do de Brian, que o encarava incrédulo, Harry se ajoelhou em frente a Teddy.

"Pode, mas não se afaste de onde eu estou, não saia de onde eu possa vê-lo e nada de truques, ok?"

"Ok.", o menininho disse, rindo baixinho e Harry soltou a sua mão, vendo-o correr até o balanço.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha um filho.", Brian disse, em um tom acusatório.

"Eu também não sabia que _você_ tinha um filho.", ele disse, olhando para o garotinho brincando perto de onde Teddy estava. "Mas Teddy não é... não era meu filho. Era isso que eu precisava conversar.", ele disse, suspirando, "Olá, Lindsay. Desculpa não ter te cumprimentado antes.", ele disse, com um sorriso cansado, sentando-se no banco ao lado dela.

"Não tem problema, parece que você passou por alguns dias difíceis."

"Você não faz ideia.", ele murmurou.

"Então, de onde surgiu o moleque?", Brian perguntou, fazendo Harry olhar para ele friamente.

"O nome dele é Teddy. Ele é filho de um dos melhores amigos do meu pai. Mas ele... morreu em um... ataque terrorista, alguns anos atrás. A mãe dele faleceu no mesmo lugar. Ele morava com a avó, mas ela também faleceu esse fim de semana. Eu sou tudo que ele tem agora.", ele terminou, seu olhar buscando o garotinho incessantemente, sorrindo amplamente quando Teddy o viu olhando e acenou alegremente para ele.

"E você vai ficar com ele?", Brian perguntou, seu tom um tanto incrédulo.

"Vou, é óbvio.", Harry respondeu, como se não houvesse mais nenhuma opção, e para ele realmente não havia pelo simples fato de que ele _queria_ ficar com Teddy, "Eu sempre quis uma família. Teddy chegou de maneira inesperada, mas ele já é meu filho, de todas as maneiras que realmente importam."

"Tem certeza que ele não é seu? Ele certamente parece com você.", Brian comentou, não querendo entrar no assunto 'família'.

Harry riu.

"É uma habilidade especial ele se parecer comigo.", ele comentou, ainda sorrindo.

Antes que Brian ou Lindsay pudessem perguntar mais alguma coisa, Harry viu Teddy pular do balanço e começar a correr na sua direção, mas olhando para além dele.

"Tia Cissy!", o menininho gritou, fazendo Harry se virar e ver Draco e Narcissa Malfoy vindo em sua direção.

Harry se levantou rapidamente, cumprimentando Narcissa, assim que ela estava perto o suficiente.

"Sra Malfoy, como está?", ele perguntou, fazendo Narcissa, sorrir brevemente.

"Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse, Harry, que é Narcissa? Somos praticamente família no fim das contas.", ela replicou, em sua maneira fria, mas ainda assim doce, uma combinação que Harry achava muito estranha, mas que passara a conhecer bem depois de tantos anos, "E você, mocinho, quantas vezes eu já lhe disse que não é bonito correr dessa maneira?", Teddy, não parecendo nem um pouco preocupado com o comentário de Narcissa, apenas riu baixinho.

"Oi, tia Cissy!", ele disse, sorrindo amplamente, e então voltando sua atenção para Draco, "Tio Draco, você prometeu um brinquedo!", ele cobrou.

"Teddy! Você não pode pedir presentes assim!", Harry ralhou, fazendo Lindsay rir baixinho.

"Posso sim!", o menininho retrucou, "Ele prometeu, e um Malfoy nunca quebra suas promessas, não é mesmo tio Draco? Tio Lucius me disse que sim.", Narcissa sorriu para o menininho, enquanto Harry apenas balançava a cabeça.

"Nunca, Teddy. E é por isso que eu vim pedir para Harry se posso levar você até aquela loja ali,", ele disse, apontando para o outro lado da rua, "para comprarmos seu presente."

"Posso, papai? Por favor? Tio Draco sabe cuidar de mim!"

Harry riu e concordou, não que pudesse discordar diante dos olhos do pequeninho.

"Venha conosco, Harry.", Draco pediu, fazendo Harry olhar para Brian, mas Narcissa chamou sua atenção.

"Vá com eles, Harry. Eu fico aqui e cuido das coisas de Teddy.", ela disse, sua voz docemente calma.

"Ok. Nós já voltamos.", ele disse, pegando Teddy no colo, enquanto o menino tagarelava com Draco sobre a casa onde estava ficando.

Narcissa virou-se lentamente para os trouxas ao seu lado, e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao encontrar o olhar do homem.

"Então você é o homem com quem Harry parece estar tendo alguma espécie de relacionamento?", ela perguntou, olhando-o com desdém.

"Sim, eu sou o namorado de Harry. E você é?"

Narcissa sorriu um sorriso gelado.

"Narcissa Malfoy. A futura sogra de Harry. Draco é meu filho.", ela respondeu, e Lindsay franziu o cenho com a audácia da mulher, mas não pôde comentar, porque Narcissa parecia ter querido ficar a sós com Brian por um motivo, "Eu nunca simpatizei muito com Potter quando ele era criança, mas como adulto ele se provou um homem de valor. E meu filho o ama. E ele vai vir a amar meu filho, mesmo que não o perceba agora. Então, senhor Kinney, se sabe o que é bom para o senhor, eu me afastaria de Harry logo. Ele não serve para alguém da sua... _raça_.", ela terminou, seu sorriso gélido e seu tom de voz quase ameaçador, antes de pegar a pequena mochila de Teddy e seguir para o outro lado da rua.

Lindsay olhou para Brian sem entender muito do que havia sido dito, mas pegando a ideia geral do que havia se passado.

Trocando um olhar com seu amigo, a loira suspirou.

"Você vai ter que se esforçar mais se realmente quiser Harry, Brian."

Mas Brian não respondeu, porque já estava pensando em como garantir que Harry não o deixasse.

Se por nada mais, pelo menos para mostrar para aquela mulher arrogante que ninguém toma o que é de Brian Kinney.

* * *

**Estamos na finaleeeeeeiraaaaaaaaa!!!! E aí, gostaram da Cissy? Ahn? Ahn? Eu gostei. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Só mais um, OMG!!!!!! Semana que vem entra o último, e junto com ele, já postarei minha nova história, Silent Lucidity, uma . hohohoho.**

**Enfim, obrigada ao pessoa que deixou review, agora sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	18. Just stay there, 'cause I'll be comin'

**Autor: **Dark K.

**Título: **Soul Meets Body

**Capa: **no profile

**Rating: **M

**Gênero: **Angst\Romance

**Esta fic é um crossover, meaning ela trata de personagens de duas obras distintas, que nada tem a ver uma com a outra. Mas não se preocupem, ninguém de Queer As Folk vai virar bruxo. XD**

**Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling, os de Queer as Folk a alguém que eu não faço idéia de quem seja, mas certamente não sou eu.**

**Esta obra de ficção visa apenas à diversão, nenhum lucro financeiro está sendo obtido através dela.**

**O nome da fic vem de uma música homônima da banda **_**Death Cab for Cutie**_**. Os nomes dos capítulos vinham dela também, até o capítulo 11. Agora, os nomes vêm de uma música chamada **_**Sweet Disposition**_**, da banda **_**The Temper Trap**_**. É uma graça, vale a pena ouvir.**

* * *

**Soul Meets Body**

_18.__Just stay there, 'cause I'll be comin' over_...

Brian tinha que confessar que ele _estava tentando_. Mais do que ele já havia tentando em muita coisa na sua vida, talvez em tudo.

Ele tentara sair menos, e ficar mais tempo com Harry, ele tentara ser mais atencioso e entender porquê Harry se recusava a contar qualquer coisa do seu passado que tivesse acontecido há mais de quatro anos, ele tentara se mostrar preocupado e atencioso e estar _ali_ como Harry disse que ele queria que Brian estivesse quando haviam brigado pouco mais de um mês atrás, mas era difícil.

Não porque Brian achasse particularmente difícil se relacionar com Harry, mas porque cada passo que ele dava para frente vinha seguido de doze passos para trás. Porque cada vez que ele conseguia entender algum aspecto do Harry que ele conhecia, surgia alguma faceta nova que ele não fazia ideia de onde havia vindo, e ele não conseguia entender que diabos ele _deveria_ fazer para que as coisas se acertassem. Porque cada vez que ele cometia um mísero erro, Malfoy estava logo ali, a um telefonema de distância para se mostrar como se fazia certo. Se Harry tinha dores de cabeça, Malfoy conhecia a receita que a fazia passar. Se Harry tinha pesadelos, Malfoy sabia melhor do que tentar fazê-lo falar sobre o que havia sonhado, enquanto Brian tentava fazer com que ele colocasse para fora o que o incomodava.

E, apenas para ser justo, ele também não conseguia entender o que Harry queria dizer com metade do que ele falava nesses momentos de crise, e a outra metade ele simplesmente... não queria ouvir.

E como se isso tudo já não fosse problema suficiente, havia o tal filho-que-não-era-filho sempre em volta, exigindo atenção e cuidado. Harry não dormia na sua casa desde o dia em que aquela criança chegara e Brian estava _cansado_ se ser a parte negligenciada sempre que Teddy aparecia na conversa.

Harry _sempre_ escolhia Teddy a ele, não importa qual a situação, e Brian sabia que era irracional ter ciúme de um moleque de nem cinco anos de idade, mas Harry parecia não pensar em mais ninguém se Teddy dissesse para ele não pensar.

E Brian estava ficando de _saco cheio_ disso tudo.

Fazia dois meses que o moleque havia chegado. Dois meses que ele mal conseguia ver Harry entre o seu trabalho e o filho do seu namorado. Dois meses que Malfoy aparecia para visitas diárias.

Dois meses que aquela vaca que se apresentara como mãe de Malfoy havia dito que ele perderia Harry e por mais que ele detestasse ter que concordar, parecia que ela estava certa.

Ele já não sabia mais o que fazer.

Então, em uma última tentativa, ele estava indo até a casa de Harry para levá-lo a Babylon para uma festa temática, feita especialmente para ele.

Tocando a campainha, Brian segurou a respiração quando a amiga de Harry abriu a porta e o chamou para entrar.

Ele só esperava que tudo desse certo.

_**~*~**_

Harry chegou à sala e viu Brian sorrindo amplamente para ele. Normalmente isso teria feito com que ele sorrisse de volta, mas ultimamente aquela visão apenas lhe dava vontade de... suspirar.

E inventar uma desculpa rapidamente para não fazer o que quer que fosse que Brian tivesse planejado.

Não era como se ele não apreciasse o esforço de Brian, ele apreciava, mas o tipo de coisas que Brian queria fazer para se divertirem não eram as mesmas que Harry faria.

Ir a festas com homens semi-nus – embora muitas vezes a parte do 'semi' não durasse muito – não era seu ideal de diversão. Ele não gostava de sair e se exibir, não gostava de ir beber apenas por beber. Não gostava de ir para a casa de Brian apenas para transarem, sem mal terem sobre o que falar depois. E embora soubesse que não era justo o que estava fazendo, Teddy virara a sua desculpa padrão. Teddy pedia que ele ficasse – como qualquer criança faria, na idade em que Teddy estava – e ele ficava, sem precisar fazer esforço. Ele virara seu escudo, e Harry podia ver o crescente desgosto de Brian pelo menino e isso o irritava mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, mas sabia que, no fim das contas, a culpa era sua.

E isso era um círculo vicioso que ele não fazia ideia de como quebrar.

"Hey, Harry.", ele cumprimentou com um sorriso e um beijo que Harry se esforçou para corresponder.

"Hey! O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora?", Harry perguntou, um tanto surpreso. Brian normalmente já estava na Babylon àquela hora, provavelmente sendo assediado por Justin.

"Vim te buscar. Eu fiz uma festa temática na Babylon, e ela foi feita intera para você, portanto vá trocar de roupa, nós já estamos atrasados."

Harry olhou para Brian um tanto confuso, enquanto o home continuava o encarando com um sorriso, seus braços em volta da sua cintura.

"Babylon?"

"É! Vamos, Harry, anda, tenho certeza que Hermione não vai se importar de cuidar do Teddy por umas horas, talvez uma noite toda, ahn?", ele perguntou, se aproximando ainda mais, e mordiscando a orelha de Harry enquanto terminava de falar.

"Eu... não posso, Brian. Se Teddy acordar..."

"Harry, sua amiga vai estar aqui. Você não precisa nem mesmo dormir na minha casa, mas faz eras que nós não saímos juntos! Por favor, uma noite. Eu fiz a festa para você."

Harry mordeu o lábio e se afastou um passo, saindo do abraço de Brian, que agora o encarava com uma mistura de decepção e raiva.

"Não posso, Brian. Não... assim, sem... aviso, sabe?"

"Harry, seu filho está DORMINDO!"

"Eu sei, mas...", mas antes que ele tivesse que realmente pensar em uma desculpa, Brian ergueu as mãos em um gesto de rendição, já indo em direção à porta, de costas.

"Mas... qualquer coisa que você for inventar para não sair comigo de novo. Eu entendo. Tudo bem. Nos falamos amanhã.", ele disse, balançando a cabeça e saindo da casa, batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

Harry sentou-se com um suspiro pesado, e correu as mãos pelo cabelo, ouvindo passos leves pelas escadas. Sentindo o sofá afundar ao seu lado, ele virou-se e deparou com o olhar de Hermione.

"Sabe, eu não sou a maior fã de Kinney do universo, até porque ele nunca fez esforço algum para que eu ou Ron gostássemos dele, mas o que você está fazendo é covardia, Harry, além de ser injusto. Ele _está_ tentando. Do jeito dele, que é completamente diferente do seu, mas ele está. E eu acho que o que você acabou de fazer foi... muito feio.", ela terminou, com um olhar triste, "Se você não quer mais estar com Brian, você deveria terminar tudo, Harry, não fazer o que você está fazendo."

Com isso, ela levantou e ia saindo da sala, quando Harry a chamou de volta.

"Sim, Harry?"

"Você pode... cuidar de Teddy hoje? Eu tenho uma festa a ir."

Hermione sorriu sem entusiasmo e disse que não tinha problemas.

Harry subiu para seu quarto para tomar um banho e trocar de roupas.

Ele tinha uma festa para ir.

_**~*~**_

Brian nunca se sentira tão _frustrado_ em toda a sua vida.

O que _era_ que ele estava fazendo de errado, no fim das contas?

Bateu o copo com força no balcão, e o garçom veio rápido em sua direção, enchendo seu copo de whisky mais uma vez, que Brian virou de uma vez só, puxando a garrafa toda para sua frente.

"Eu aposto que o que quer que seja, tem a ver com _Harry_, a mãe solteira do ano."

Virando seu olhar, Brian deu de cara com Justin, e seu melhor sorriso doce. Brian apenas girou os olhos, e concentrou-se no seu copo mais uma vez.

"Ah, por favor, Brian, vamos parar com essa coisa de adolescente de ficar ignorando o outro. Me diga o seu problema, talvez eu possa ajudar. Eu _quero_ ver você feliz, e se a dona-de-casa perfeita chamada Harry for a pessoa que vai mesmo te deixar feliz, eu até posso tentar ajudar, apesar de realmente detestar aquela criatura."

Brian engoliu os conteúdos do seu copo de novo, antes de olhar para Justin. Discutir a crise no seu relacionamento aos gritos no meio de um clube não era o que Brian tinha planejado para aquela festa, mas desde quando as coisas sempre iam conforme o planejado com ele, de qualquer forma?

"Eu só... NÃO ENTENDO!", ele gritou em frustração, "Eu tento fazer de TUDO para que as coisas dêem certo, eu me esforço TANTO e NADA dá certo!"

"Talvez seja porque não seja pra dar.", Justin respondeu, aproximando-se de Brian, seu rosto sério, "Eu tenho te visto, Brian, nos últimos meses, tentando fazer com Harry as coisas que _nós_ fazíamos juntos, mas Brian... ele não é como _nós_. Ele nunca vai se encaixar _aqui_.", ele disse, mostrando a pista de dança cheia com um gesto do braço, "Ele não é assim. Nunca vai ser. Você se esforça na única coisa que nunca deveria ser um esforço. Você acha que eu te abandonei quando disse que não queria mais saber do casamento, mas foi por você que eu fiz o que fiz. Você estava se esforçando _tanto_, Brian, que você se esqueceu de ser quem era. E agora você está tentando fazer com que Harry faça por você o que você tentou fazer por mim. Só que não vai funcionar, porque ele não vai mudar.", Justin pegou o rosto de Brian em suas mãos, falando tão perto que seus lábios quase se tocavam, "Ele tem um filho, Brian. Ele quer uma casa. Um futuro. Ele quer parar de sair à noite e ter paz, e ficar velhinho do lado de alguém, lendo à noite perto da lareira, enquanto se preocupa com os investimentos da bolsa e o aniversário do neto. Ele não é pra você, porque você quer coisas diferentes. _Ele não é eu, Brian. Ele nunca vai ser._"

Brian respirou fundo e largou o copo sobre o balcão, levantando do banco onde estava e saindo em direção à Sala dos Fundos, sua mão segurando fortemente a de Justin.

Pro inferno com tudo, ele estava cansado de tentar.

_**~*~**_

Harry escolheu suas roupas com cuidado, tentando se fazer acreditar que realmente queria estar bem vestido quando Brian o visse, mas sabendo muito bem que era apenas para atrasar o momento se sair de casa. Pegando um táxi quase uma hora depois de ter decidido sair, deu o endereço da Babylon, respirou fundo quando parou a algumas quadras dali, caminhando rápido em direção ao prédio e à fila gigantesca que havia em frente. O segurança o reconheceu, no entanto, como o namorado do chefe e o deu passe livre.

Uma vez lá dentro, Harry teve que conter uma risada alta ao ver os dançarinos vestidos em chapéus pontudos e pequenas capas pretas que cobriam muito pouco dos seus ombros, e uma pequena sunga laranja.

Pelo menos agora ele tinha certeza de que Brian havia escutado as suas histórias sobre Hogwarts.

Olhando em volta, ele não viu Brian imediatamente, e então seguiu para o bar, onde sabia que Brian gostava de ficar. Não o vendo ali também, decidiu perguntar para o bartender se ele havia visto Brian Kinney. O homem lhe deu um sorriso malicioso e disse que Brian estava na sala dos fundos.

Harry nunca havia ido naquela parte do clube, por mais que Brian tivesse insistido em lhe mostrar uma vez. Por alguma razão, Harry sempre recusava.

Entrando lá, Harry conseguia ver porquê.

Casais – ou talvez fosse melhor dizer, às vezes casais, à vezes mais do que isso – estavam em todas as partes, fazendo coisas que Harry realmente considerava que seriam mais bem feitas dentro de quatro paredes _sem_ observadores.

Harry também não precisou andar muito para encontrar Brian, que estava debruçado sobre alguém, sua calça parcialmente aberta, seu rosto mostrando um certo abandono que Harry já havia visto tantas vezes antes. Debruçado sobre um apoio estrategicamente colocado na parede, como uma barra de bailarinas, Harry reconheceu os cabelos loiros de Justin.

Ele ficou ali alguns segundos, seu cérebro tentando entender o que ele sentia – ou talvez, o que ele _não_ sentia. Porque ele tinha certeza absoluta de que deveria estar sentindo mais do que... alívio.

Quando chegou a essa conclusão, os olhos de Brian se abriram e ele se deparou com o olhar verde de Harry preso ao seu. O rapaz então desviou o olhar e deu as costas para Brian, que fechou os olhos e puxou Justin mais fortemente contra si.

Ele sabia reconhecer um fim quando via assim, tão de perto.

Harry saiu da sala dos fundos um tanto confuso, fazendo seu caminho pelas pessoas dançando sem prestar atenção aonde ia, tudo o que ele queria era achar a saída. E chegando à rua, riu alto do momento que estava passando.

Ele deveria estar com ciúme, com raiva, com inveja. Ele deveria ter vontade de ir até lá dentro, bater em Brian, chamar Justin de todos os nomes e palavrões que conhecia, lançar azarações nos dois e jurar odiá-los eternamente.

E, no entanto, tudo que ele sentia era uma vontade enorme de telefonar para Draco, apenas para ouvir sua voz meio zangada e cheia de sono lhe chamar de idiota por telefonar para ele à uma hora daquelas. Para sentir os braços de Draco em volta dele, e sentir aquela certeza de que tudo ficaria bem, que ele só sentia realmente quando Draco estava ao seu lado.

Sem realmente pensar, ele pegou seu celular e telefonou para Draco, que atendeu no segundo toque.

"Draco...", ele chamou, sem nem saber muito bem o que dizer.

"Onde você está?", Draco perguntou, sua voz estranhamente alerta para àquela hora da madrugada.

"Babylon."

Ele mal ouviu o barulho do aparelho sendo fechado, e então um estalido num beco próximo se fez ouvir. Indo até lá, Harry viu que Draco estava parado à sua frente e Harry andou até ele com uma expressão de desculpas no rosto.

"Eu sou realmente muito lento.", ele disse, fazendo Draco suspirar com irritação falsa.

"Demais.", então o loiro se aproximou, abraçando-o com força, aproximando sua boca de seu ouvido, "A sua sorte é que eu tenho muita paciência."

Fechando os olhos com força, Harry sentiu a sensação familiar de ser espremido por um tubo e então seus pés tocaram grama. Abrindo os olhos, Harry viu uma casa gigantesca e um jardim proporcional à casa, onde estavam parados. Em silêncio ele olhou em volta, percebendo que estavam na misteriosa casa de Draco, que ele não havia visto ainda.

"É linda, Draco.", ele disse baixinho, sentindo Draco se aproximar dele e virou-se em tempo de vê-lo hesitar antes de abraçá-lo contra si e olhar para a casa.

"Eu comprei ela para você. Porque alguma parte minha tinha esperanças – grandes esperanças – de que você ia voltar a si uma hora ou outra e ver o que estava bem em frente ao seu nariz. E ela é sua, se você quiser. Mas eu também não posso esperar pra sempre, Harry. E nós só vamos entrar ali se eu souber que você realmente quer."

Harry suspirou, afastando-se de Draco, que desviou o olhar para a casa, sua expressão tornando-se gélida.

"Quando eu entrei na Babylon hoje, nem eu mesmo sabia o que era que eu estava indo fazer lá. Uma parte minha queria _muito_ acreditar que eu estava indo lá para tentar acertar as coisas com Brian, mas eu sabia, no fundo eu tinha certeza, que eu estava indo lá para encontrar exatamente o que eu encontrei: Brian e Justin juntos, em um lugar público, fazendo coisas que eu jamais faria, porque Brian... é diferente de mim. Nem melhor, nem pior, só diferente. E quando eu saí de lá, eu não senti raiva, ou ciúme. Eu senti alívio. Porque Brian estava fazendo o que eu não tive coragem pra fazer. E quando eu percebi isso a única coisa que eu podia pensar era... você. E no quanto eu me sentia... feliz do seu lado. E em como eu conseguia ser eu mesmo com você, assim como consigo com Ron ou Hermione, e em como eu tinha medo que você se afastasse quando Brian estava por perto, mesmo que eu não conseguisse admitir. Eu acho que... eu tinha tanto medo de te querer, que eu tentei querer outra pessoa, só pra não ver o que estava bem na minha frente.", ele terminou, baixinho, fazendo Draco olhar para ele, seus olhos cinza cheios de esperança, mas sem convicção suficiente ainda para dizer nada em resposta, "Então eu acho que... eu sou lento, sim, Draco, mas você sempre soube disso. Mas quando eu percebo as coisas, eu nunca desisto. E o que eu percebi hoje à noite é que eu quero você. Se você me quiser.", ele terminou dando de ombros, inseguro.

Draco cobriu a distância entre eles em dois passos e puxou Harry para si.

"Você fala demais, Potter.", ele disse, antes de beijar Harry lentamente, suas mãos puxando o rapaz contra si com firmeza, sentindo as mãos de Harry correrem pelos seus cabelos, "Tem certeza?", ele perguntou, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para que Harry pudesse falar, mas Harry apenas acenou afirmativamente, seus olhos brilhando de desejo e Draco tinha a sua resposta.

Fechando os olhos mais uma vez, ele os aparatou para dentro do seu quarto, fazendo Harry fazer um barulho de surpresa, que logo foi esquecido quando o loiro puxou sua camisa pelos ombros, jogando-a no chão e então se afastando e tirando a sua, largando-a ao lado da de Harry.

Harry foi quem o puxou dessa vez, abraçando-o com força contra si, como se quisesse ter certeza de que Draco era real e não iria sumir. Com a destreza de quem conhecia o ambiente, Draco os guiou às cegas até a cama, onde ele empurrou Harry gentilmente, tirando a calça diante dos olhos famintos do moreno, sua roupa de baixo seguindo o mesmo caminho. Ajoelhando-se na cama, ele puxou a calça de Harry, o moreno levantando o quadril para ajudar, empurrando sua roupa de baixo junto, e puxando Draco sobre ele assim que estava livre dos empecilhos.

Draco gemeu quando o beijou novamente, seus corpos se tocando inteiramente, fazendo Harry se mover contra ele quase de maneira involuntária. Afastando as pernas de Harry ainda mais, Draco convocou o tubo de lubrificante da gaveta da mesa de cabeceira, seus dedos trêmulos de nervosismo, ansiedade e alegria, enquanto preparava Harry lentamente, fazendo-o perder o fôlego e fazer sons incoerentes, perdidos entre gemidos e súplicas.

Harry nunca havia se entregado tão completamente a Brian, e Draco conseguia sentir isso em cada gesto cheio de segurança de vontade de Harry, que enlaçou a sua cintura com as pernas, guiando-o para dentro de si quando estava pronto.

Draco abriu os olhos encontrando o olhar de Harry, movendo-se contra ele sem desviar o olhar nem quando suas bocas também se encontraram beijos entrecortados por respirações aceleradas e gemidos, movimentos sincronizados como se sempre tivessem feito isso juntos. E nem quando o prazer os atingiu completamente desviaram seus olhares, sabendo que aquilo tudo era apenas o começo.

Movendo-se lentamente para sair de Harry, Draco girou a varinha em um movimento displicente, limpando-os, antes de deixá-la cair no chão e puxar Harry para si, percebendo com um meio sorriso o quão perfeitamente seus corpos se encaixavam.

"Amanhã de manhã, nós vamos escolher um quarto para trazer as coisas de Teddy pra cá.", Draco disse baixinho, correndo as mãos pelo cabelo úmido de Harry, fazendo-o sorrir amplamente e beijar seu peito.

Ele estava em casa.

_**~*~**_

Hermione piscou em confusão quando abriu a porta àquela manhã e deparou com Harry e... Draco. Abraçados. Sorrindo. De mãos dadas.

Mas antes que ela pudesse comentar, Ron espiou por sobre seu ombro para ver quem estava à porta.

"Finalmente!", ele exclamou, "Sério, cara, eu já estava pensando que era bom Malfoy te enfeitiçar para ver se você percebia, sabe?"

"Er...", Harry disse, entrando na casa, e vendo Teddy sentado na sua cadeira, tomando café e sorrindo para os dois, seus cabelos indo para um loiro muito claro enquanto ele saltitava levemente na cadeira, "Todo mundo sabia?", ele perguntou por fim.

"Harry, até a _mãe_ do Malfoy sabia."

"Hey, o que aconteceu com 'Draco', Ron?", Harry perguntou, para disfarçar seu embaraço, fazendo o ruivo dar de ombros.

"Cara, a trégua era só até vocês dois se entenderem. Agora, tudo volta ao normal."

Harry riu, enquanto ouvia Teddy perguntar o que Draco havia trazido para ele.

Ele não só estava em casa, como ele tinha uma família.

_**~*~**_

_Três anos depois..._

Os jardins da mansão Gryffin estavam cheios de balões azul turquesa e verde esmeralda, mesinhas decoradas com animais fantásticos como dragões, salamandras, elfos e unicórnios, e crianças corriam por todos os lados.

Um garotinho de cabelos azul turquesa corria atrás de uma menina muito loira, tentando colocar um sapo no cabelo dela.

E Harry tinha certeza que ia passar _horas_ ouvindo Teddy desfiar sobre todas as qualidades fantásticas de Victoire assim que a festa acabasse e ele parasse de atormentar a menina.

"Você se superou mais uma vez, Emmett, a festa está linda!", Harry comentou para o homem ao seu lado que apenas fez um gesto para que ele parasse com os elogios.

"Ora, isso não é nada. O que eu realmente queria saber é como você fez os cabelos de Teddy ficarem daquele tom de azul sem usar tinta."

"Segredo de família.", ele disse com um sorriso largo, fazendo Emmett rir.

A algumas mesas dali, Draco estava sentado, discutindo algo muito seriamente com Bill Weasley e Lucius Malfoy, enquanto Fleur tentava fazer Teddy parar de correr atrás da sua filha, trocando comentários com Narcissa. Molly e Debbie estavam trocando receitas não muito longe dali, sendo observadas por Carl e Arthur, e Ron e Hermione – esta já em um estado avançado de gravidez – conversavam animadamente com George e Angelina, Percy e Padma e Luna. Ginny e Hunter pareciam ter achado grandes assuntos em comum, se a compenetração de sua conversa fosse qualquer indicativo, e Michael e Ben observavam a conversa com sorrisos mal contidos.

Seu olhar finalmente encontrou o de Brian que lhe deu um sorriso rápido, antes de voltar-se para Justin e comentar algo em seu ouvido, fazendo o loiro olhar para Charlie Weasley de uma maneira avaliativa, antes de sorrir de maneira convidativa.

"Humpf, aqueles dois não vai mudar nunca.", comentou Emmett, pegando um canapé de um garçom que passava por ali.

"Essa foi a... sexta vez que eles voltam esse ano?", Harry perguntou em tom de riso.

"Sétima.", Emmett disse seriamente, "Mas... é assim que a vida é. Algumas pessoas precisam de _movimento_ para serem felizes, outras precisam ter o que nós temos.", ele disse com uma piscadinha para o rapaz mais novo, afastando-se para cumprimentar Drew que acabava de chegar e colocava seu presente na grande pilha que Teddy abriria mais tarde.

Três anos de paz, um filho, o homem que ele amava a seu lado, e sua família à sua volta.

Harry Potter poderia dizer com toda a certeza que era um homem feliz.

* * *

**Taraaaaaam!!!!!!! Acabamos mais uma fic!!!!! **

**Muuuuuuito obrigada mesmo, pessoas, a cada um de vocês que leu a fic do começo ao fim, até quem nunca tinha lido um crossover e decidiu ler essa aqui, só pra dar a chance!!!! Obrigada mesmo!**

**Bem, era isso, acabou Soul Meets Body, espero que vcs tenham curtido ler essa fic tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la.**

**Agora, quem não quer ficar sem ficzinha, já foi postada a minha fic nova: **_**Silent Lucidity.**_

**Dêem uma conferida no meu profile, ela já está lá!**

**E agora, só pra não perdermos o hábito, sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
